Another Chance At Love
by ThexRealxStarfire
Summary: AU Starfire and Raven swore they never wanted to see Robin or Beast Boy again, after what they did to them. Now, 8 years later fate has a different plan. Chapter 20: 'I need to go.' 'Richard no! Please' RichxKori, GarxRaven, VicxKaren
1. Chapter 1: No Longer A Titan

**Another Chance… (at love) **

_**Chapter 1: No Longer A Titan**_

**Hey! Baby BunnyBoo back with another story! I hope you enjoy this one. I know I'm not done with A New Beginning yet and I WILL finish it cause I hate when people start stories and don't finish stories I think it's rude. Well anyway here ya go…**

**_Summary: _The titans have been disband for 8 years! They have been leading their own lives for all this time. What happens when they meet again? Emotions run HIGH! And secrets are exposed. But will love be reunited? R/S, R/BB, Cy/Bee **

"Hey baby you meeting me at my shoot?" Kori asked over the phone to her boyfriend. "Ya. I'll try to make it sweetheart; don't know if I can though." Her boyfriend yelled over the phone. "I have to go to the track and check on the progress on my car." Kori's boyfriend, Roy Harper was a professional racecar driver known as _Speedy_ on the track. "Okay, hope you can be there, oh! I gotta go, my rides here love ya baby." Kori said into the phone after hearing an 'I love you' from her boyfriend.

Kori's limousine pulled up on the street ready to take her to her fashion shoot. Kori Anders had struggled endlessly to become the world wide success she was today. She was a model, singer, and an actress (because everyone wanted to have the famous Kori Anders on their set). Also she worked with Karen Beecher (Bee) as a fashion designer for evening gowns called _Designes By __Starfire_.

"Hello Vincent, how are you this fine day?" "Lovely Miss Kori, and you?" her limo driver asked as he opened the door for her to step in. "Just fine thank you." "I just hope my boyfriend cares enough to see me at _all _today." Kori said in a whisper as she sat down on the leather seats in the back of the limo. "What was that miss.?" Asked Vincent as he turned around. "Nothing Vincent," Kori said as she signed in disappointment and began to stare out the window.

She loved Roy dearly, but he was just, so-busy. He never had time for her, but can you blame him really? He was a multimillionaire- a business man and a racecar driver, the best there was to be exact.

Kori had a three-hour drive to get to her shoot so she let her eyes slowly droop closed.

"_I'm sorry Starfire, this is all that's left." Raven said in a disappointed tone as she looked down at the letter. __"What! How could this be?" Starfire said is distress closed to tears. "I'm sorry Star, he's gone." Cyborg stated. _

"_Starfire, it's obvious that the team isn't going to hold up and stay together with one member missing. "Yes, I am aware friend Raven." "Well, in the world, as normal people, lets make an alliance, you protect me and I'll protect you." "Yes" Starfire said quietly dropping her head down. _

"_You piece of shit! You're worthless." A man said as he smacked her and she flew across the room. "Please," she said desperately, as she coughed up blood on the hard concrete floor. "You can't treat me like this." She didn't even remember how to use her starbolts anymore; she was a defenseless as any other girl on the street. "I can and I will, and if you let anyone in on our little secret, I'll kill you!" He screamed as he took out two pocketknives and dug it into her wrist and one into her thigh. _

"OH!" Kori woke up with a jolt. Sweat coming down from her forehead. She pulled up her shirtsleeve. She rubbed her hand over the scar on her wrist and put a hand on her thigh. She looked at her wrist, it was a very large scar, and showed what she had been through. After the Teen Titans broke up, every thing seemed to go down hill.

Kori looked out the window at the large buildings of New York City passing by and wondered how she got from a Titan to a pole dancer in every bar in the city, to a famous role model for every female in New York State.

"We're here Miss Kori." "Thank you Vincent." She said as she climbed out of the car and headed towards the modeling agency.

  

"Mr. Grayson! Expect a ton of paperwork on your desk in the morning!" A secretary screamed as Richard Grayson got on the elevator leaving his office close to 5 hours earlier than he should have. He just had to get out of there. He had been at work since 5 A.M and it was now 5 P.M and he had had a restless night.

Richard still counseled his eyes from view all hours of the day by wearing dark sunglasses all the time. He had co-ownership of Wayne Enterprises. He lived in the lap of luxury as New York's number 1 Bachelor. He was a prince in the eyes of every woman in New York State. He worked in one of the many buildings as part of the Wayne Enterprises business, which he would one day inherit. He decided to work and live in New York as a spur of the moment choice. It, just felt right.

Richard was going to go and clear his mind. He was going to go to a bar in downtown New York and get drunk. First, he'd call Alfred to pick him up. He didn't want to be charged with D.W.I. (A/N Drinking While Intoxicated)

At least not again.

  

Raven sat at the pier, as she did everyday. Raven lived in a penthouse with an ocean view. After the Titans split, she started writing. She had a mystery novel and two poetry books published.

They were all huge successes and she had made millions. Raven Roth, as she was known as kept in touch withKori as promised in their alliance. Raven andKori had lived together in a small run down apartment. While Kori was a pole dancer, Raven was a waitress. Both were working up money to start their know lives.

It was rough and Raven had helped Koriget out of that relationship and pay for the numerous hospital bills.

Well, after all she did owe Star-Kori; after all she nearly died having that surgery for Raven. Raven always felt guilty for that. And that time they needed money, Kori never knew what she did to get it-and never would! Raven promised herself that a long time ago.

Well, that was behind them, they were both economically sound and happy. No selfish bastards walking in and out of their lives anymore. Everything was going right for once…right? Then why did she get this feeling like something was about to happen.

Raven shook the feeling and went back to work on writing her newest book, _"The Hidden Destroyer." _Though it was based on a true story, know one would ever know.

  

"Mr. Logan, your orders have arrived." "Thank You." Garfield Logan said as he tipped the worker and she went on her way.

Garfield Logan, former Teen Titan known as Beast Boy owned his own Vegetarian Restaurant. It was in the middle of down New York City. It was very popular, mainly because Kori Anders came in their often.

Garfield Logan made a very good amount of money and was able to have a special doctor administera surgergical medication that changed the pigment of his skin. Leaving him with a lovely olive-colored skin tone, which made many girls come in just to see him.

Garfield didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. Though he had been on many dates.

Just none of them felt...right.

He was waiting for just the right girl. The one he could spend the rest of his life with

He knew he'd find her somewhere, he just didn't know where...or when.

  

Cyborg, or Victor Stone, became a professional football couch for the NFL. (A/N Not good a sports here so sue me! Sorry :-/)

He was dating famous fashion designer Karen Beecher. She was partners with Kori Anders thus, Victor, Bee, Kori, Speedy, and Raven remained good friends.

Victor and Kori would have told Raven that they still remained in contact with Beast Boy but she told them that she never wanted to see that backstabbing son-of-a-bitch traitor ever again.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Raven please re-consider," Kori urged as Raven began to stomp towards the door of Titans Tower. _

"_No!" Raven yelled practically shaking the towers foundation. _

"_What that bastard did to me was unforgivable. I never want to see Beast Boy ever again as long as I live." _

_And with that Raven walked out with Starfire right on her tail and neither ever went back to Titans Tower ever again._

After that Kori and Victor decided it best to never let Raven know that Garfield Logan was Beast Boy, or that he Garfield Logan existed.

  

**Well…what did you think? I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! Please tell me in your reviews. I NEED TO KNOW! **

**As you can see the ex-titans have some secrets that have been kept under wraps for years. Those and MAY others are to come and all will be exposed. Things are about to get a lot more complicated. These secrets are deadly and can and will KILL! **

**PLEASE R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Familiar I Think?

**Sry I have not update this story. I have been busy and don't worry my other story will be updated to this weekend, I hope. **

Chapter 2: Someone familiar…I think?

"That's great Kori, that's all for today." The director told her as she headed to her dressing room to change and go home from her shoot. As usual…Roy never showed.

Kori looked at the floor as she walked to her dressing room; sometimes…she doubted his love.

Kori stood outside the fashion studio while she waited for her driver. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" "Miss Kori, it is Vincent," her limo driver replied in a strong British accent. "Yes, Vincent," Kori asked curiously. _'Why would Vincent e calling me?' _"Miss Kori, I just called to inform you that there has been a problem with the limo and I am having it fixed as we speak. I shall not be able to pick you up for at least another hour or so." "That is okay, I shall find a way home." "Are you sure Miss Kori?" "Yes"

Kori hung up the phone and flagged down a cab. "Where to Miss?" the old cab driver asked in an Italian accent. "Ummm…" Kori was going to go home, but she didn't want to go home, just to be ignored. No way, not her! "Downtown please." Kori replied as she leaned back in the soft velvet red cushions of the cab.

  

"What can I get you sir?" the bar tender asked from behind the bar. The bar tender was scrubbing the inside of a wine glass with a fresh white rag and looking at the man sitting on the bar stool. "I'll have a scotch." The man said bluntly. "Cumin' up!" the bar tender said as he reached up to the top of the bar to grab a glass and began to fix the drink. The man sat and stared blankly at the wall behind the bar tender and just…thought about…everything.

'_I have to leave; I can't keep putting them in danger.' He thought to himself as he packed his bag in his room in his former home. 'They'll be fine without me' he thought. _

_Later that night he left without a single goodbye, he knew it would be too hard. Only a note was left to explain everything and yet…nothing at all. _

Suddenly a presence next to him jarred the man out of his thoughts. "Um, is this seat taken?" A woman's melodious voice asked meekly as he looked up. She was gorgeous, from what he could see. She wore a longblack leathercoat and dark sunglasses. "Well…?" she asked again. Richard shook is head to get his thoughts, and eyes back into focus. "No, go ahead, have a seat." The woman smiled. She looked about his age maybe a year or so younger.

As she sat down the same bar tender can over and placed Richard's scotch in front of him and then turned to the woman. "What'll ya have miss?" "White wine please." She said sweetly. "Right away." The bar tender said as he once again walked away.

"Hi, I'm Richard and you are?" The man asked trying to make conversation. The woman then turned to Richard. She took off her sunglasses (which she wore even though it was almost midnight) and slipped off her coat. "Kori, Kori Anders nice to meet you…Richard." Richard stared into her eyes, they were so beautiful. These large green orbs. They reminded him of something, he felt a pull on his heart, as if he should know, but he didn't.

  

"Dude, you gotta let me talk to her, give me a chance to apologize to her!" a man screamed over his cell phone.

"Man, she said she didn't want to see you again. She doesn't even know **_we_** still know each other. I can't man. Just…leave her alone."

"I…I can't"

"Let her go man…

Let Raven go…" The man on the other line's voice trailed off.

  

"Really!" Kori said as she began to laugh again. Richard and Kori had been talking for over an hour. The bar was opened till two and considering it was already 1:15 am, there were only a few people in the bar besides them and the bar tender working the night shift.

"Yeah, it was horrible." Richard had just got through telling her about his awful and boring business meeting today. "I'm sorry." She said as she lifted her 5th glass of white wine to her mouth to stop herself from laughing again. Richard saw the smirk on her face before the wine glass touched her lips. He smirked, "no your not." and began to laugh as well.

Richard had thought that talking about his day might break the ice. It worked. Kori and he had a great time talking together. He had never laughed this much during a conversation since his conversations with…

No! He couldn't think about her… not Starfire. She was part of the past…his past. Oh, who was he kidding? He loved her too much to forget, still did. But he had to leave, after what happened.

"Yes my day was not that great either and to top it off my driver couldn't pick me up. But, I guess that was a good thing." Kori said as she turned to look at Richard. "How do you figure that?" He asked, his right eyebrow lifted a bit. "Because," she said as she turned away to hid the blush from her face, "then I would not have ever met you."

Richard smiled. "Well, I should go." Kori said as she stood up. She reached into her coat pocket and sifted through it to find some of her money. "Don't bother, I got it covered." Richard said as he graciously put afifty dollar bill on the table. "Oh, that is not necessary at all Richard, I can surely-" "no, I got it." Richard said stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Thank you." She said as she put on her coat and put her glasses in her pocket.

Richard and Kori walked outside together and began to walk toward the Pier. It was nearly 2:00am, but hey, the night was still young, sort of.

  

Kori stared down at the river. The blue-green water rocked back and forth, almost in a hypnotizing motion. It was simply beautiful; Kori traced the reflected of the moon as it shone on the water.

"So, have you lived in jump city all your life?" The question took Kori by surprise. What was she supposed to say, 'no I'm from the planet Tamaran,' yeah that would go over big with Richard. "No, I have not, what about you?" Kori turned her attention from the rocking water to Richard. "Neither have I, I lived in Gotham as a child." Kori smiled.

'_He is sweet' she thought, 'but so familiar, I know I have seen him before. This feeling I get around him…I cannot describe it, I just know that I like it.'_

Kori turned away and covered her mouth as she yawned. Richard chuckled, "you must be tired, let me take you home." "That is not necessary, between buying me drinks and taking me on this lovely walk I say you have done enough." Kori smiled up at him. "Please, I would be honored to," Richard said, he just needed to be with this girl, it made him… happy.

"Alright." Kori said with a smile. She just couldn't say no to him.

  

Alfred had come and picked up them both. Kori gave Alfred her address and they drove off. On the ride home Kori had fallen asleep and her head rested on Richard's shoulder. Richard smirked, she was really something this girl, so different and yet so familiar.

As they approached Kori's house Richard woked Kori up gently, he felt bad to wake her but he had no other choice.Kori after ffluttering her eyes open quickly realized the position she was in and snapped her head away from Richard shoulder. Richard laughed at her apologetic look, "it's okay, " he said still chuckling. He thenwalked Kori up the stairs to her house.

I was not huge, she lived alone (sometimes Roy would stay over, but rarley,tonight was on of those days) she didn't need all that space. She lived by the ocean. She liked living by the ocean because the sound of the waves reminded her of her home at Titans Tower. Raven would never admit it but Kori knew that was why she lived in a penthouse with an ocean view as well.

"Thank you for such a nice time. I haven't had this much time since..." Kori trailed off as she placed the key in the lock."

"Since what?" Richard saw the sad look on her face and wondered what was wrong.

"Since, I last saw an old friend." Kori looked up and smiled, even though her heart ached inside thinking about him..._Robin_.

Kori opened the door and stepped in she turned around and looked at Richard. She could not take it anymore, she had to know.

"I feel like I know you from **somewhere** have we met before?" she asked. "Don't think so, but who knows, I've had a lot of adventures." "As have I, very well, I was just wondering perhaps…never mind. Goodnight." Kori smiled as Richard said goodbye as well and she closed the door.

Kori placed her keys on the table next to the door and took off her coat. As she did something feel out of her pocket…

She picked it up…

_Richard Grayson _

555-2768

Kori looked at the card for a few seconds and smiled.

She really liked this Richard Grayson. She still couldn't figure out how he made her feel but she knew one thing…

She liked it.

  

"What did Beast Boy ever do that was so terrible?" Karen asked as she fixed the hem on one of her black evening gowns. (She's a fashion designer...Remember)

(A/N-Raven doesn't know that Beast Boy is Garfield Logan.)

"Excuse me?" Raven asked looking up from her book; she was in Bee's boutique.

"I asked," she switched off the sewing machine. "What did Beast Boy do that was so horrible?"

Raven took a deep breathe and placed her book down. "He, he…

Tried to kill me."

  

**Wait till Kori finds out who Richard is…she is gonna be sooooooooooooo MAD! **

**BEAST BOY tried to KILL RAVEN? WOW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Small Reunions

**Chapter 3: Small Reunions **

BANG! BANG!

Kori's eyes shot open. _'Who the heck can that be' _Kori thought, it was 1:00 A.M, who could be at the door at this hour. Kori heard the thunder booming outside and the lightening light up the room inside. She could here the harsh heavy rain pound on the roof and she looked up and saw it hit the glass through the skylights over her bed. She also wondered who would possibly be out in this weather.

Kori got out of bed and pulled on her red silk robe over her black silk tank top and shorts. As she walked down the stairs to the foyer she looked at the phone in the kitchen, there was a message, _'when did someone call, I didn't hear the phone?' _

Kori walked up to the door and asked as a precaution, "who's there?" Suddenly the house lit up from the lightening once again, Kori shivered, she hated being alone.

"It's Garfield, Kori! Open up! I'm freezing my butt off out here!" Kori's eyes widened and she quickly opened the door. There stood Garfield Logan, previously Beast Boy. He had a special operation that changed the pigment in his skin from green to a nice tan color. His hair was dirty blonde with some green streaks. He was hugging himself to keep warm; after all, all he was wearing was a green T-shirt and black cargo pants, no jacket in this pouring rain. _'That's Garfield' _Kori thought to herself.

"Come in, come in, Gar, what are you doing here at this hour?" Kori asked leading him to the black leather couch in the living room. "I'm sorry Kor, I know it's late but I need a huge favor." Gar sat down and Kori went into the kitchen to get him something hot to drink.

"What's the favor?" Kori screamed from the kitchen. She looked around and stopped at the wooden cupboard. She opened it and smiled, _'hot chocolate, perfect' _she had been friends with Gar long enough to know what he liked. She went to the fridge and pulled out some soy milk, knowing he wouldn't drink anything else.

Kori walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate and Gar smiled, "mind pourin' that on me?" he asked with a grin, Kori laughed and handed him the mug. She then sat down next to him and blew on the rim of her mug to cool down the hot liquid.

"So," Kori asked after removing her mug from her lips and placing in on a glass costar on her octagon shaped glass coffee table. "What was that favor?" Gar looked down and watched the swirls in his mug spin in counter-clockwise circles. "I need you to talk to Raven for me," "Gar I-" "just, tell her I'm sorry, and that I need to talk to her, please!" he begged.

"Gar, after what you did, I do not know if she will be so quick to just let you back into her life." Kori saw the look of disappointment and regret on his face and tried to think of something to say to cheer him up.

"I'm sure over time she'll come to forgive you," Kori said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah," Gar said sarcastically "will you forgive **_Robin_** over time?"

At the mention of that name…**_his _**name memories flooded back into Kori's mind. Gar saw the blank, pale look on her face and knew immediately that he had gone into territory that was off limits. "Gee Kor, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Suddenly a loud clap of thunder struck outside and Kori jumped into Gar's arms and let out a small gasp. Gar laughed, "still afraid huh?" he said looking down at her shaking form. Kori nodded her head. "I'm really sorry about what I-" "its okay," she cut him off quickly. "I'll talk to Raven for you, I…I promise." Gar let out a sigh of relief, "thanks Kor."

"Would you like to stay the night?" another clap of thunder outside. Kori let out an "eep" "please," she begged the last part. Gar let out a chuckle and nodded his head, "sure Kor," he said through laughs.

Kori smiled and brought him down some blankets, Gar slept on the couch that night and before Kori headed up the stares she listened to the massage.

'_**Hey Kori, **_

_**It's Raven, I need to talk to you, and it's about 12:30 in the morning.**_

**_Today, Bee _**she stuttered and sniffed (like she was crying)

_**She asked me what Beast Boy did, **_

'_Oh no,' _Kori though, every time Raven thought about that day she could never sleep that night.

**_I told her and well…I'm sorry to call so late but… could you just call me…_**

**_Please? _**She begged the last part.

Kori looked into the living room at Gar, asleep on the couch and she sigh, she knew that he loved Raven; he just needed to get it through to her.

But then again, if she couldn't forgive Robin, then why should she expect Raven to forgive him.

Kori picked up the cordless and tip-toed back to her room. She dialed Raven's number to comfort her, after all that's what best friends do.

  

Gar had snuck out early leaving Kori a note telling her that he had left to change for work. As she was reading the note she heard the lock on the front door click.

'_Must be Roy' _she thought considering Roy and Raven where the only ones with keys to the house.

"Kori?" "In the kitchen Roy," Roy stepped in to the kitchen and saw Kori in her silk red robe, back facing him reading some piece of paper. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She let out a surprised gasp and smiled.

Roy then kissed her neck and up to her ear, she shuddered from the tickle of his touch. He kissed her ear and then leaned close to it, "hungry?" he whispered seductively into her

ear. Kori smiled, she was starved. She couldn't cook for her life.

  

While Roy was at the frying pan making Kori an egg omelet, she sat at the small round table in the big eat-in kitchen and turned on the T.V. (A/N-The dinning room was only used for special occasions.)

She flipped channels until she heard something that caught her attention.

'_**Richard Grayson **playboy and heir to the Wayne fortune just made a generous donation to the Jump City Children's Hospital. _

_He was also seen out two nights ago with Kitten Moth, daughter of scientist Dr. Kelvin Moth. _

_They were seen checking into the Four Seasons, the same hotel he checked into with Barbra Gordon only last week._

_The infamous playboy is at it again.' _

That was it! Kori had heard enough. She furrowed her brows and angrily shut the T.V off. Just then Roy placed a plate in front of her with a steaming egg and cheese omelet on it.

"Yum smells delicious Roy," Kori said picking up her fork. "Thanks, what are you doing today?" "Nothing, I'm free today," Kori replied absentmindedly flipping through the newspaper. "Gonna come watch me race?" Roy said with a smirk.

Kori's eyes narrowed with anger. _'How dare he ask me to come to one of his races when he doesn't have the decency to come to any of my shoots? Oh, that man makes me so MAD!' _

Calmly Kori stood up leaving a half eaten omelet on her plate. Calmly and quietly she replied, "I'll come to one of your races, as soon as you come to one of my shoots." With that Kori left the room to get changed.

Roy followed her up the stairs and grabbed her arm pulling her into his hard 6-pack of a chest. Kori looked up into his eyes. "C'mon baby, don't be like that," Kori looked away and went into the bathroom slamming the door. "Be like what Roy?" she replied through the door, "that" was his simple reply.

Kori got changed into a light blue three quarter v-neck shirt and a pair of low rise blue jeans. She also wore a pair on baby blue 1 inch heels.

Roy captured her lips in a kiss and exited the three story colonial.

Kori grabbed her purse and exited right after him.

  

Raven walked through the streets of Jump City just window shopping. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and dark purple sneakers. Her hair was curled about 2 inches past her shoulders and had purple streaks in it. She kept her eyes their beautiful and exotic purple color, if people thought they were contacts that was just fine. She doesn't have the red gem on her azra-shockra anymore-she got rid of that in an attempt to try and forget her past-or at least some of it.

Raven was looking in a book store window when she suddenly hit the hard concrete sidewalk. In front of her a man about her age (she was 21), 21 maybe 22 was on the sidewalk as well. He had tan skin and brownish blonde hair with green streaks in it. Raven was entranced by the man; there was something about him that set her heart on fire. She shook her head, _'what are you thinking, you don't even know him.' _Raven watched the man stand up and dust himself off, then hold his hand out for her to take.

Raven took his hand and he pulled her up. She dusted herself off as well. "Sorry, my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Raven bent down to pick up the books and her bag which had scattered over the sidewalk up. The man bent down to help her. Her monotone voice answered calmly, "its okay," she took a black book from the man's hands, "really, it's fine."

She looked up at the man and his eyes widened, _'those eyes' _he thought _'those beautiful eyes.' _He let out a gasp, "Raven?"

Raven raised an eyebrow…

then it clicked…

her eyes widened and she let out a scared gasp as she took in greater breathes because she was having trouble breathing.

"No,no" she gasped out.

"Raven? It is you! Raven, I wanted to talked to u for so long, I wanted to tell you-"

Suddenly, without warning her books and bag hit the ground and she turned and ran.

  

Richard walked through the streets of Jump City not really having an agenda planned for the day.

He couldn't get that Kori Anders woman out of his head. She was just so beautiful and nice and…

So familiar, so familiar that he just couldn't place it.

Richard continued down the street when he heard an ear piercing scream. His former superhero instincts took control and he found himself running toward the source of the sound.

An alley, it was broad daylight and the streets were full of people, just no one seemed to care.

Richard rushed into the alley and saw a woman maybe a year or two younger that him (he's 23) leaning again the alley wall. She was shaking and had tears steaming down her pale cheeks. Her hand were holding the sides of her and she stared at the ground wide eyed slightly rocking back and forth.

'_She looks traumatized, what could have happened to her?'_

Richard walked forward slowly, as not to startle her. He tried to talk to her; "are you okay?" he got close enough to hear that she was mumbling something over and over again.

Richard took a few steps closer to her and finally got close enough to hear **_what_** she was mumbling.

Softly, slowly, and barely audibly Richard heard her mumbling repeatedly …

Azarath…

Metrion…

Zinthos…

Richard's eyes widened at the realization, memories flooded back to him after hearing those words. He hadn't heard those three words in 8 years.He reached out his hand to touch her arm,

**RAVEN!**

  

**I WANT AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I'LL UPDATE! **

**Here's just a small chapter in the middle of the exciting stuff that is going to come. **

**In the NEXT CHAPTER: Secret #1 REVEALED! (The next chapter is mainly about RICHARD, KORI, and ROY…and of course THE SECRET)**

**If anyone has any idea on what I should put into the story or how I could get more reviews or anything I would love to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Sad Surprise

**Chapter 4: A Sad Surprise **

Kori walked through the bustling streets of Jump City. She couldn't get Richard Grayson out of her mind. It had been two days since she saw him **(A/N When Gar was at her door was the next night)** and she was just so furious at him, but she couldn't understand why. _'Why had what that news caster said made me so angry?' _she wondered.

Walking down the city streets something caught her eye in one of the windows. In the bookstore window was a thick black leather book. On the cover in blood red script letters read, 'The Hidden Destroyer'. Kori smiled Raven had published her latest book.

Kori quickly opened the bookstore door and purchased the book, _'Raven had been so excited about this one.' _Kori thought as she handed the cashier a twenty.

Stepping out into the gentle breeze of the morning she began to walk once again.

  

Garfield stood there speechless. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he could barley breathe. _'Was that her, I'm sure it was, I'm positive. But how will I **really** know?' _Suddenly realization hit him and he looked down. In the shock she had left her book and purse at his feet.

Gar bent down and grabbed the strap of the bag and the books off the concrete. He walked over to a table outside a one of the cafes on Main Street and sat down. He placed the books on the table and reached into the black leather bag and pulled out a midnight blue wallet. Garfield slowly opened the wallet, _'Alright,' _he breathed, '_moment of truth, is it really her? This bag holds the answer, somewhere.' _Kori and Victor had kept their word and told Garfield nothing about her, not even her new name.

Inside the wallet was a license, there was a picture of that same girl that he had bumped into. The license said '**_Raven Roth_**' _'this has to be her.' _Reaching into the bag further he pulled out something that reassured him that this was definitely Raven.

In his hand Garfield pulled out a gem. The gem was large and ruby red. The same gem she wore on her outfits' everyday. _'She must have not been able to part with this, she carries it around with her, this,' _he thought holding the gem tighter in his hand, _'must be her connection to the past.' _

But how would he find her, after all, he had to return her belongings. Looking in the bag further Garfield found nothing that would tell him where he could find her. He put his head in his hands in defeat.

Suddenly his head shot up, her wallet! He put the gem back in her purse and grabbed her wallet off the table. Opening it he saw her license, credit cards, gift cards, and then there it was, exactly what he was looking for.

There in his hands was her library card, with her address on the front. He smirked, he had found it. Now, he just had to find her.

  

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven repeated into the air, her eyes were wide and she slowly rocking back and froth. She was behind a department store leaning again one of its brick walls.

Richard stepped forward reaching his hand out to touch her arm, "Raven?" Raven didn't respond. He finally got close enough to make contact with her arm, at the feeling she jumped back and looked up. Fear in her eyes, "who, who are you?"

Memories hit Richard, he remembered her saying those exact words with that exact look on her face years ago. "No, no it's me Raven it's me…Rich- Robin," he looked at her and hopped she'd believe him.

Raven stepped back and looked at him, "no, why should I believe you?" "You were my friend, together we saved so many lives years ago, you were inside my mind and you tried to let me inside yours." Richard stepped closer to her.

She looked into his eyes and hers went wide.

  

Before Richard could register what happened, she had her arms around his shoulders and was crying into his chest. Richard looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame and tried to reassure her. "It's going to be okay, don't cry Raven, I'm here, don't cry." He had no idea what she was crying about but, he **was** going to find out.

Raven lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Robin, I-" she didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him in 8 years and now it was like they had never been apart. Richard put a hand on her shoulder, "can I ask what happened?" Raven breathed in and out and she looked up again. "I saw Beast Boy again, I know it was him, I'm sure." "So?" Richard asked confused. "You wouldn't understand," Raven said looking down disappointed.

  

Kori walked into Gar's restaurant and sat at the bar. He had a large restaurant, with a bar towards the back of the room. On the left of the bar were booths and on the right a party room in the back with glass doors concealing the noise that was going on inside. Gar came out of the party room and saw Kori at the bar. After making his discovery he rushed to work.

Kori sat at the bar lost in her thoughts, "Kori? Kori?" "What?" she looked up, she didn't know how long he had been calling her name. "You okay?" Gar said as he handed her a glass of white wine. "I'm sorry, Garfield I have just been…distracted." "I have to show you something, so get…un-distracted." Suddenly Gar disappeared under the bar, he mumbled something but the noise from the workers in the Kitchen drowned it out. "What?" Kori asked reaching over the bar, suddenly Gar jumped up holding a purse. "It's very nice Gar, but you should really go for a lighter color, like a pink." "Ha, ha very funny," Garfield said sarcastically. Kori giggled and took a sip of her drink, "but really, Gar what is that from," she pointed to the purse. "I ran into this woman and she dropped this, but you know her and I want you to come with me when I return it," Gar said triumphantly, Kori looked puzzled.

Gar showed her the library card and Kori's eyes widened, "I knew it was her!" Gar yelled, seeing the look on Kori's face was truth enough. "Oh no she mush be so upset that must have been a shock didn't you even check to see she was okay?" "She just ran off, I didn't get a chance." Kori got up and put a five on the table. "No," he said handing it back to here, "it's on the house."

Kori smiled and rushed out the door.

  

Kori arrived at Raven's house; she rang the bell and waited. _'She's not home I guess,' _Kori shrugged; maybe she was just not answering the door. She reached into her bag and pulled out a key to Raven's house. Raven had given her a key so she could come and would have a place to stay if she ever needed and also to check on her cat, Azra, when she went away on trips.

Kori stepped into the foyer and hung her coat on the one of the hooks behind the white door. "Raven! Raven! Are you here?" She yelled into the empty house. Suddenly, a small black cat emerged from the French doors the blocked the den from site. Kori smiled and picked up the small cat.

The cat purred as Kori picked her up and made herself comfortable in Kori's arms. "If Raven just wasn't answering the doors then she would have definitely have answered once she new if was me, I wonder where she is." Kori said to herself as she looked down at the cat. "You must be hungry," she walked into the large white Kitchen and fixed Azra something to eat.

  

Kori picked up her phone and tried Raven's cell phone for the third time. Kori sat in Raven's eat-in kitchen and watched and Azra ate the food Kori left for her.

Kori sighed and tried again, they were supposed to go out to dinner tonight. It had been hours since Kori had come to Raven's house and she still hadn't even called. Suddenly, Kori's cell phone began to ring.

  

Richard handed Raven a cup of tea. Raven took the cup with shaky hands. Richard had brought Raven back to his mansion. He lived in the elite area in Jump City, actually not far from where Raven lived. They'd probably pasted each other one time or another.

Raven suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate. It was in her coat pocket. She took it out of her pocket and opened it there were about four messages from Kori. She hadn't heard her phone at all.

Raven remembered they were supposed to have dinner tonight. She called Kori back on her cell phone and prayed that she wasn't too mad.

  

"Raven, are you okay, where are you?" The questions came flying out of Kori's mouth before she registered who was even on the phone.

"I'm sorry Kori, I had a bit of a break down and a good friend came to my rescue." Raven glanced up and Richard and smiled. Without thinking Raven asked Kori, "Can you come get me?" Kori sighed in relief and said, "Sure, just tell me where you are."

After Raven closed her cell phone her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She had broken her promise.

  

Kori had been walking around the city and decided to take a cab back to her house and got into her red Lexus.

She drove up to the gate of a huge mansion. The gates opened and Kori drove inside. She continued up a huge driveway and passed a beautiful fountain in the middle of a garden.

She parked her car and walked up the steps to two large wooden doors. She rang the bell and a butler maybe in his 60's opened the door. "Um, I was asked to pick up Raven, Ms. Roth?" she explained to the butler. "Right this way," he gestured her into the large foyer and into one of the many hallways.

Kori stepped into a room and saw two familiar faces. Raven and…Richard! "Richard?" "You know him?" Raven asked. "Yes, I was not aware that you did though?" "I, I haven't seen him in years, I didn't think you had either?" Raven asked her eyebrows furrowed.

Richard and Kori both looked at her puzzled. "We met a few days ago, what do you mean you didn't think I saw him in years?" Kori asked.

Raven put a hand to her mouth. _'She doesn't know, and apparently, either does he.' _ "Nothing, nothing, never mind," she said quickly.

Kori and Richard both rose and eyebrow. "Very well, um, may I use your bathroom Richard?" "Sure, down the hall a ways and then to the right." "Thank you."

  

Kori walked down the hallway, it was huge with almost 10 doors on either side. Kori furrowed her brows as she looked at one door. It was the only one closed. All the others in the corridor were open.

Curiosity got the best of her and she turned the knob on the door. Locked. Kori wondered why it was locked. It was a small door, maybe a closet or something, but lock a closet, why?

Kori pulled a barrette from her hair and picked the lock on the door. She knew she shouldn't but there was just something about Richard the pulled at her heart and she wanted, no, **needed** to know why.

She heard the click of the lock and she slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black and she groped for the light switch. She found it and flipped it on. The room suddenly lit up and it was a thin room from wall to wall, but very long. She stepped inside and was greeted by machines, similar to the ones from Titans Tower.

Then Kori saw a site that made her heart sink.

Robin's uniform. Kori walked slowly up to the glass, she gently laid her fingers on the cool smooth surface to make sure it was real.

It was.

'_Why would Richard have this,' _Kori starred at the case. _'If Richard has this that must mean that' _"huh!" She gasped. Kori slowly backed away from the case and out of the room wide eyed. _'No, no, this can't be, please tell me this isn't happening.' _

Kori swayed and leaned again the wall. She brought a hand to her head, the room was spinning. She closed the door slowly and took out her cell phone.

  

"Hey, man great job today," one of the men from the race track said to Roy on his way home. "Thanks," Roy said as he headed to his car. He then heard his cell phone ring in his pocket and took it out.

"Hello?" Roy asked, "Kori? What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" Roy asked hastily. "Kori, stop crying baby, it's alright, tell me where you are and I'll come get you." "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Roy clapped his cell phone shut and rushed to his car.

  

Kori rushed back into the room where Raven and Richard where. "Hey, Kori," Raven said getting up and putting on her coat, "I'm ready to go." Raven could see the look on Kori's face.

She was MAD!

"Kori, what's wrong?"

"You lied to me, you set me up!" Raven and Richard looked at each other and then at Kori. "What are you talking about Kori, what did Raven do?" "She lied to me."

"You promised Raven that you would keep him away from me and **_out_** of my life," Kori said as she pointed angrily and Richard. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" she yelled at him, "you betrayed me…

Robin."

And with that Kori ran out of the room leaving Raven and Richard in awe.

Richard didn't know what just happened until her realized, _'Was that…Starfire?' _

  

Kori stood outside in the garden waiting for Roy. She leaned on the marble fountain. She was getting dizzy and it was becoming hard to breathe.

Raven and Richard came running out of the house just as Roy pulled into the driveway. Roy jumped out of his car and ran to Kori.

Roy saw Raven and Richard and asked Raven what happened, "I got a call and she was hysterical." Kori wasn't even registering what was going on, she was trying to regulate her breathing.

"She found out, something that she shouldn't have, I made a mistake," Raven said looking down at the driveway below her feet.

Richard couldn't take it anymore, "what's going on!" Raven gasped and looked up. "I'm not supposed to say." "Raven it's me you know me, what can't you tell me?"

"Raven how do you know him?" Roy asked curious, "he's…Robin" Raven said softly.

"No wonder Kori freaked out," Roy said sadly. "What does me**_ previously _**being Robin have to do with Kori?"

Raven looked down and whispered, "Kori Anders**_ is _**Starfire you idiot,"

Richard's eyes widened, he started to walk towards her before Roy stopped him, "don't even go near her, she told me she never wanted to see you again."

Richard tried to get past him and was stopped again, "I could take ya then and I can take ya now," Richard starred wide eyed, "Speedy?" "You got it," "Let me see her," "No I don't think so man."

While Roy and Richard were arguing, Kori stood up and began breathing heavily again. She was dizzy and was starting to see colors before her eyes. All the screaming around her became a blur of sounds.

Suddenly before anyone knew what was going on, Kori fainted and fell to the cold concrete.

  

Roy and Richard heard something hit the ground and immediately stopped fighting; they both turned their heads to find Raven trying to wake Kori up.

"Kori, Kori! Wake up Kori, please!" Raven said frantically, she reached out her hand and placed it on Kori's forehead, "she's burning up," she said as she looked at Richard and Roy.

  

Richard, Raven and Roy sat in the waiting room and Jump City Hospital. They had rushed Kori to the hospital immediately.

"Why don't you just leave?" Roy said to Richard in a nasty tone. He looked over and smirked, "I'm not going anywhere, not till I know that Starfire's okay." Roy stood up fuming, "she's not Starfire anymore. You don't know anything about her anymore."

Raven sat with her head resting on the tops of her hands. She looked up and with a smirk on her face and said, "Oh, he knows more about her than you think Roy," Richard and Roy both looked at her, "never mind," she replied with a sigh.

  

After about a half hour the nurse came out, Richard and Roy immediately stood up, "How is she?" They asked in unison. The nurse smiled, "She'll be fine, she had a panic attack, and you can go see her if you like. Thank goodness, I must say, I though it was as bad as last time."

"Last time?" Richard asked. "What happened last time?" "I'm really not supposed to say sir, doctor-patient confidentiality." "I need to know," Richard said coming closer. The nurse stepped back nervously, "please sir, I really can't."

Raven stood up, "she had a miscarriage Richard, she lost her baby last time." Richard turned to her wide eyed. "What?"

  

Richard stepped into Kori's room, Roy was filling out some paperwork for her and this was his chance to see her without him there.

Richard walked into a white room. Kori lay in a big white bed. She had and IV attached to her arm and tubes on her face giving her oxygen. Raven crept in and stood at the door quietly.

Richard pulled up a chair. "Kori," Richard took her limp hand in his own. Kori began to stir. "Kori?" "Get Away I don't want to see you ever again." Richard felt like I knife was just stabbed through his heart. But after what he did to her he couldn't blame her.

"Kori, I need to ask you something," Kori, getting her strength back sat up, "I want you to leave," she didn't say that statement with venom, but he could tell she wasn't happy to see him.

"Who was the father?" Kori looked Richard straight in the eyes; she knew he was talking about the baby, the one she lost so many years ago.

Tears came to her eyes, "please," she begged, "I don't want to talk about that, go away."

"I need to know," he knew this was hurting her but he needed to know.

Kori looked down and her reply was almost a whisper.

"Robin, Robin was the father." After saying that visions of losing her baby flooded back into her head and she felt hot tears running down her face. Her hands grabbed the sides of her head begging for the memories, the nightmares to stop.

_(A Part of Kori's Flashback)_

"_Kori, hey you okay?" Kori leaned against the kitchen counter top. She squeezed her eyes tight; the pain was so horrible, unbearable. "No," Kori gasped out before falling to the floor. _

"I think you should leave," She said through tear filled eyes. "Starfire I still-"

"MY NAME ISN"T STARFIRE! At least not anymore," she said the last part in a whisper.

"We made a mistake and losing that baby was the consequence and that part of my life," she let out a long sigh, "disappeared with that child." "I am…sorry though." Kori looked down and more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please, just…go."

Silently, Richard left the room and Raven followed.

  

Richard was at the door of the hospital and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She loved you, and after what you did," Raven trailed off. Richard looked at the ground, "I know," he said slowly and then turned to leave.

Richard left the hospital and began to walk down the street, _'this was my fault, all of it, she was pregnant, with my child, and she was alone because of me. I still love her, I never stopped, and I **will** let her know.' _

'_No matter what it takes.' _

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Everyone seems to wonder how Beats Boy tried to_ kill _Raven. Well, you will find out in chapter 5. **

**So, what did you think, big enough secret? Don't worry, if you didn't like this one, there are more. **

**In Chapter 5:**

**Garfield will see Raven again. **

**Secret #2 is found out, the big question is answered, 'how did Beast Boy try to kill Raven,' find that out and the story behind it. **

**Find out more about how Kori lost her baby and what happened then. (See another part of the flashback). **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Love and Forgiveness

**Hey, here's the next chapter for ya all. Before I start though I found some information on the TEEN TITANS MOVIE!... **

**"Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo"**

Here's what Toyfare said about the upcoming Direct-To-Video "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo": The tentatively titled "Teen Titans Tokyo" DVD (which has no release date set) marks the first time producers have developed a full-length, original animated movie based on the series. "Something happens in our city, the Titans get involved in a mystery, and they follow a lead to Tokyo, " Glen Murakami explains. "I think it's a good standalone storyline. A little bit of it focuses on Robin and Starfire - you'll see their relationship develop." There's no word on whether J-Pop theme song starlets Puffy AmiYumi will contribute more music to the movie, but Greg Beast Boy Cipes promises, "I do sing karaoke."

**Teen Titans: Tokyo Plot Revealed**

At the Cartoon Network Upfront event held today in New York, Cartoon Network announced its programming line-up for 2006.

Three original movies based on original series, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door and Teen Titans will also air this year. Cartoon Network announced plans to produce 12 more animated movies.

Teen Titans Tokyo: America's coolest heroes head to Japan in their first animated movie, Teen Titans Tokyo, airing in late fall. When a high-tech ninja attacks Titans Tower, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy spring into action. Robin finds out that the ninja was sent by a mysterious and menacing Japanese criminal known as Brushogun, and the Teen Titans travel to Tokyo to track the villain down.

**There ya go, this is all the info that is out on the TEEN TITANS MOVIE, in case you want to check it out, I got this info on , just go to the Teen Titans Animated Site. **

**Hope you like this info**

**Now, on with the story…**

_This chapter dedicated to my BFF4L…Raven (inside joke-she'll get it) _



**Chapter 5: Of Love and Forgiveness. **

"How are you feeling Miss Anders?" the doctor asked as she walked into Kori's room carrying a clip board in her hands. It was the almost 10 A.M and Kori had spent the whole night in the hospital. "Fine, but when can I go home?" "The doctor chuckled and look up from the clip board. "In a few hours, we just have to make sure your okay, better safe than sorry," "Alright" Kori replied with a sigh as the doctor turned on her heels and exited the room closing the door behind her. Kori then rested her head on her pillow; the nurse has previously come in to run some tests and had given her a shot. She was suddenly feeling very tired.

 

Kori stirred as she heard a knock on her door. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the clock on the night stand to her right, 4:00 P.M; she had slept for a few hours at least. Kori whipped her head around at another knock at the door. "Come in," she called. The door slowly opened and Kori could see black curly hair through the crack in the door. Kori's eyes narrowed, "Raven", she said with venom in her voice.

 

Rave came into the room meekly. She saw the anger in Kori's eyes. Honestly it frightened her, she had never seen Kori or Starfire for that matter ever this mad…_ever_!

She jumped into an explanation before Kori could say another word. Leaning against the door frame Raven began to try and calm Kori down. "Look, Kori I am so so so sorry. I didn't realize what I had done until you had hung up the phone. Kori please you have to believe me I never meant to-" Kori cut her off. "How could you Raven, I trusted you." She didn't say it with venom this time, just calmly and slowly. "Please Kori, I didn't even know that Richard was Robin, believe me this wasn't planned." Tears welled up in Kori's eyes and she look down. "I just can't trust you anymore." "Kori, you know that you can trust m-" "No, I can't, please Raven just go," Kori lifted her hand pointing to the door. "Kori I-" "Go" She said softly. Raven sigh sadly, got up, and left.

 

Raven walked down the streets of jump city for a few hours before she suddenly stopped short. After all that happened she had completely forgotten about Beast Boy. Her eyes widened, she had left her bag and all her belonging at his feet. _'Oh no!' _Raven grabbed her cell phone from her jacket pocket.

"Karen, hi, can you pick me up?"

 

Karen pulled up in front of Raven's 2-story split. "Thanks Bee," Raven said using Karen's nickname as she stepped out of the car. "Your welcome hun, I'm gonna drive over to the hospital and check on Kori, I'll see ya?"

"Yeah," Raven said solemnly. She waved to Karen as her Black Lexus disappeared down the street. Raven turned around and headed up the stairs. She reached for the spare key under a loose brick in the top step considering her keys were in her purse. She crept inside slowly and looked around. She jumped as the French doors opened, then she sighed as she saw Azra weave through the small opening. She smirked and lifted her into her arms. She walked up another couple of steps into her Kitchen.

She dropped Azra to the ground, and she growled angrily as she walked away on all fours. Raven starred wide eyed and still in the Kitchen door frame.

Garfield stood up from the Kitchen table and slowly put his hands up to and walked towards her. Raven turned to run but was held back by a hand gripping her wrist loosely. She turned her head and look up slowly, tears welling in her eyes. "Raven please, just give me a chance; just let me talk to you."

 

Kori slowly opened her eyes to the warmth of small kisses along her neck. "Roy?" she asked softly, "I was so worried about you baby," he said between kisses. Kori put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. For some reason she just wasn't in the mood. Roy raised an eyebrow but obeyed. "Something wrong Kor?" She sign, "no, I…I'm just really tired." "How are you feeling?" "Fine, I suppose." Kori looked down at her arm, the IV was gone. Roy chuckled and lifted her chin slowly, "the doctor came in and saw you asleep, she told me I could take you home as soon as you woke up. Karen also came by too, she told me to tell you to call her when you felt better." Kori smiled slightly and got out of the hospital bed to change.

 

Garfield looked into Raven's fear filled eyes and his own softened, he let go of her hand. "I'm so sorry Raven, please don't be scared, I never want to hurt you, please believe me." Raven looked behind him and on her table were her books, purse and her keys. She looked into his eyes and then hers narrowed, "You want me to forgive you, after what you did?" Raven got angrier every time she thought about it. _'Forgive him, forgive him, FORGIVE HIM! That monster! NEVER' _

Anger filled her heart and she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face with all her might. She turned around and ran; the last thing she heard was him hitting the floor.

 

Richard sat in a café in Jump City a few miles from Main Street. _'She was pregnant, I should have known,' _he put his head in his hand and rested on the table, _'I should have figured it out, she never wanted to see me, she started throwing up a few weeks after we-, I should have known.'_

 

Roy carried Kori up to her bedroom and rested her down slowly, careful not to wake her. She had fallen a sleep on the way home. The nurse had given her some medication that made her very tried. Roy leaned down and gave Kori a short kiss on the lips and left the room.

Kori stirred in her sleep and her breathing became short and shallow.

_(A Part of Kori's Dream)_

"_Miss Anders I'm so terribly sorry, but you had a miscarriage" the nurse looked down at the young teenager with sympathetic eyes. "What? No, no" Kori said while tears poured down her face._

 

Raven ran out of the house as quick as she could. She could hear Beast Boy screaming behind her, calling out her name. She turned into an alleyway, out of breath and leaned against the side of a building and cried. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head but they came flooding back in no matter how hard she fought.

_Flashback_

"_Beast Boy?" "Raven asked as she walked the halls of Titans Tower. She could hear loud crashing and screaming coming from the Kitchen. "How could he, that bastard, how could he!" Beast Boy screamed angrily. _

_Raven slowly walked into the main room and saw that chairs and the sofa had been torn apart, food was everywhere and the table was split in two. _

"_What happened in here?" Raven yelled exasperated. Beats Boy turned around. Raven looked into his eyes and hers widened. _

_His eyes, which were usually filled with joy and laughter, were filled with anger. He had a knife in his hand and he was banging it into the counter top repeatedly. Raven rushed over to him and grabbed his hand to stop him. He shook her off him, throwing her to the floor roughly. _

_He leaned down and rested the knife on her cheek. She could feel the cold blade on her skin and a shiver went down her spine. He leaned down close to her ear and in a venomous voice he replied, "Stay Away," slowly and with anger raging in every syllable. _

_Raven slowly backed away and got up. "Beast Boy, please," she pleaded. He turned around and swung the knife violently. Raven screamed as the knife slashed her cheek. No one was in the tower and no one could hear her scream. _

_She put a hand to her cheek; she could feel the warm liquid flow through her fingers. He came towards her again. "No, please stop, I know how you feel ," she wasn't in the right mind to use her powers, she tried to run but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground and slammed he r again the metal wall. "You know how I feel, how could you know how I feel, you're a heartless bitch, you always have been." Raven could feel his breath on her pale face. _

_He took the bloody knife and put it to her neck. She looked up into his eyes, this wasn't Beast Boy, this was just a boy, a scared, angry boy. "Please, I didn't- I'm sorry" she whispered. He slammed her harder into the wall and cut her shoulder slightly with the blade. _

"_You're sorry, you're sorry!" he just kept repeating that over and over again, each time slamming her into the wall._

_He put the blade to her neck again and looked her in the eyes. _

_Suddenly his own eyes widened. His hand began to shake and Raven could feel the knife brush up to her neck. She took this opportunity to grab the knife from his hand and throw it across the room. _

_She was covered with blood. The two deep wounds were dripping down her body. The gash from her cheek dripped down and was dripping down her neck and the cut on her shoulder was running down her arm._

_She placed each hand on each gash and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could, her powers weren't working; she reached her room and locked the door. _

_She hadn't even seen Beast Boy again after that. (The team was already falling apart.)_

 

Raven shook her head to stop the memories. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

Suddenly the sky opened up and it began to pour. Thunder and lightening raced across the sky. Her tears began to mix with the hard rainwater splashing her face.

She closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the night sky. (Around 10 P.M) Suddenly she felt two warm hands rest on her cheeks. Raven's eyes widened and she looked up, her scared eyes met with his determined…yet caring eyes. She hadn't seen his eyes like that since, she couldn't remember when. She tried to get up but was pushed back down. He stared into her eyes, almost like he was reading her every thought.

Raven placed her cold thin hands on top of his. There eyes didn't move from each others gaze.

Then before Raven knew what happened, she felt her body being pulled up into his. There lips met in a searing kiss. Raven's eyes went wide, then she slowly began to fall into his kiss. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers slowly around his neck. The kiss wasn't rough, but gentle, and full of passion and love.

 

Richard drove down the highway. It was almost midnight. He couldn't believe that Starfire was here, and the she was safe. He couldn't believe he saw her, he thought he would never see here again.

The highway was dark and it was hard to see. It was quiet though, Richard began to relax.

He then heard the blaring sound of a car horn. He looked up and saw a car coming right towards his. He tried to swerve out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough.

The last thing he remembered was a car slamming into his car door and feeling the powerful impact.

Then, everything went black.

 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That was how Beats Boy tried to kill Raven, there is a little more to the story, and Raven and Beast Boy aren't just going to be together yet, not until Raven has her say. I hope that was a good start though. **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**More about Starfire's past and about her miscarriage. Also about a chilling experience she had right after the Titans split up. **

**Also, Richard got into an accident, what's going to happen to him? **

**Finally, even more about Raven and Garfield. **

**(A/N-And if anyone is wondering I no I may have contradicted myself but this story takes place in Jump City.) **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**I want close to 50-55 reviews before I'll update. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain Love Causes

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but like most of you I have school and all the other things I do. Anyway, I'm finally on vacation so I have time to update. Once again sorry for the long wait. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 6: The Pain Love Causes **

Raven felt relaxed, like all her troubles had disappeared. She loved the feeling that he gave her when he was around, when he kissed her; she felt so at peace…until she realized what was **_really_** happening.

'_After what he did to you, he could have killed you and your KISSING the man., the MONSTER,' _Raven shut her eyes tighter to try and push the though out of her head, but she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she did.

The memories flashed back into her head and her heart was suddenly filled with anger. She quickly whipped her hands out of his hair and from around his neck. She placed her hands on his chest and roughly pushed him away.

Garfield stumbled back and looked up to be greeted once again by Raven's hand slapping him across the face. She leaned back against the wall and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth in disgust.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

  

Richard opened his eyes to be greeted with bleach white walls and the smell of medicine and cleaning supplies. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. He shut his eyed tightly at the pain that pulsated through his spine. He lay back down in defeat and looked around the room. The room was quite large and very private. There was only his bed with two nightstands on either side and by the opposite wall three tables holding various tools and equipment.

Richard turned his head slightly to the right nightstand and looked at the alarm clock, the green digits read 6:17 A.M. Richard sigh and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a nurse with her dark brown hair held up in a tight bun and glasses walked in. She was probably in her mid-twenties and was quite attractive. Richard's eyes shot open at the sound of the door and he turned to the nurse. She gave him a reassuring smile and turned her attention to her clipboard.

"What happened?" The nurse's head shot up at the question. She stuttered and blinked rapidly, a bit star-struck. After all it was 'The Richard Grayson' she had the pleasure of taking care of. Richard Grayson without a doubt was the hottest man alive, at least in most women's opinions.

"Y-y-you were i-in a c-car accident Mr. Grayson." Richard rubbed his head and then remembered driving on the road and feeling the impact. That was about it however.

The nurse turned back to her clip board and then walked over to one of the tables and grabbed gloves and a syringe. She walked over to Richard and grabbed his arm.

"This will relieve the pain," she gently plunged the syringe into his skin and let the clear liquid empty from the device, "temporarily at least."

The nurse then disposed of the syringe in the garbage and left the room.

Suddenly Richard felt very tired and closed his eyes again.

  

"_Kori? You feeling okay, you look a bit pale?" Kori staggered into her run down apartment and leaned against the wall as she made her way into the kitchen. She rested her hands against the counter and breathed in and out deeply. She looked down at the scars on her wrist and fresh tears stung her eyes. _

_She took a napkin and ran in under the hot water and then applied it to her face and then to her stomach where the knives had sliced through her. Soon the napkin was soaked in blood. She was in so much pain, he was torturing her, but what was she to do?_

_She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her stomach. "Raven help please" Kori screamed from the kitchen before she passed out on the cold hard floor from the pain. _

  

Kori's eyes shot open at the sound of the phone. She was breathing heavily and sweating slightly, why was this happening, she hadn't dreamed about the loss of her child for years, yet she remembered every detail. She looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand, 7:22 A.M. Kori picked up the black phone and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked in a tired voice. "I'm sorry Kor, did I wake ya up honey?" Kori smiled at the voice of her friend. "No Karen, I've been up a little while." She lied. "How are ya feelin'?" "Better," she said with a heavy sigh. "How is Victor doing Bee?" She hadn't seen him in a while and she missed him so much. He was always like her big brother.

"He's fine sweetie, don't worry, that reminds me he wanted to talk to you. Let me get him, one sec Kori." Roy walked in at that time and sat at the edge of the bed playing with the ends of Kori's hair.

She could hear Bee scream for Victor to pick up the phone and she giggled. "What's so funny?" Roy whispered in her ear. Kori was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice. "Victor! Oh, how I've missed hearing you're voice."

"I've missed you too Star, sorry I couldn't come see you at the hospital Karen told me she talked to Roy and you were okay so I thought I'd call you. Sorry to call so early though, I told Karen to wait but the woman won't listen to anything anyone says."

Kori giggled again she loved them both so much. "Oh, before I forget, I don't know the whole story but for some reason Bee wants you to turn on the news. She says it has something to do with something Raven told her and a Richard Grayson, I don't know,"

Kori's eyes widened and she reached for the remote. "What channel?" she asked frantically, "I think she said channel 7."

  

Kori starred at the screen, a news reporter was standing outside of Jump City Hospital,

'_According to sources Richard Grayson was in what is said to be a full on collision, the other driver seems to be fine. However Richard Grayson's condition is still unknown.' _

"Victor, thank Karen for me and I'll call you back later alright?" "Sure thing Kor," after hearing the dial tone ring in her ear for the last five minutes Kori hung up the phone and rushed out of bed to change.

  

Garfield looked at Raven in shock. "What? I though that-you, I"

"I don't care what you thought, you **_STAY AWAY FROM ME_**," She began to run out of the alleyway and into the street. Splashing through puddles she headed for a place she figured he didn't know about, Kori's house.

'_She still can't be mad at me right?' _

  

"Where are you going?" Roy asked standing up from the edge of the bed. Kori ran her hair brush through her straight red hair and looked in the mirror. Her hair was shorter now; maybe three or four inches past her shoulders, she had also grown her bangs out as well. She tried her hair in a ponytail letting a few loose strands fall out of the front and frame her face. She had on a long red skirt that went an inch or two past her knees. She also wore a black silk long-sleeve shirt and black flats.

Kori didn't know why but she wanted to look at least half way decent. She thought she did pretty good after all she'd been through within the past week anyway. She turned around and looked at Roy. She rested her hands on his shoulder and lifted her head slightly to kiss him on the lips tenderly. She looked up into his eyes, "I have to go."

  

By 8:45 A.M she was outside the hospital doors. She took a deep breathe and stepped inside. She walked right past the receptionist desk considering whoever was supposed to be there was probably out for a break or something like that.

She headed down the hall and bumped into a nurse with thin-framed glasses and wavy brown hair.

"Excuse me Miss." Kori looked at the nurses name tag, "Miss Blake, but I need to find the room where Richard Grayson is staying."

The nurse didn't look up from her clip board, "do you have any personal relationship with the man? I mean we can't just have fan girls come in and-" The nurse looked up and squealed with delight.

"Oh My G-d! You're Korina Anders, the model, I've seen you on so many billboards all over the city and in like every fashion magazine ever invented. You're even more beautiful in person, wow it's an honor to meet you Miss. Anders."

Kori smiled politely, "Thank you that is very kind of you Miss. Blake." "Please call me Michelle,"

"Michelle, I assure you I am not a fan girl, but-" "Say no more, Miss Anders this way,"

  

Michelle led her to Richard's door, "You're lucky you bumped into me, I just happen to be his nurse. Lucky me I also, cause he is so hot." Kori looked at the nurse she couldn't have been much older than Kori, she was 22, so Michelle had to be maybe 24 or 25.

Michelle peeked into Richard's room and then turned to Kori, "Mr. Grayson is asleep right now, I gave him medication to relieve the pain and that always knocks em' out."

Kori looked down, "Oh, well-" "You can go in if you like Miss. Anders," "Please call me Kori, Michelle" "Kori, you can go in if you like he should wake up soon, I'm sure."

Kori hesitated. _'I should maybe right? No, absolutely not I just need to know that he is okay and then I can leave. I -' _

"I-I'd like to see him pl-please."

Michelle opened the door and followed Kori in, "can you give me sometime alone with him please?" "Sure," Michelle turned to leave but stopped at the door she turned to look at the worried look on Kori's face, "he'll be fine Miss Anders."

Kori looked up surprised, was she that easy to read, even by total strangers? "Th-thank you."

  

Raven, having a key to Kori's residence let herself in. Still shaken up from what had just happen Raven leaned against the wall and tried to regulate her breathing. She heard commotion upstairs and headed up the long wooden staircase. "Kori? Kori?"

"Roy?" Raven looked around the room, some papers lay on the floor and the desk in the corner of the spacious room was toppled over. "What happened here, where's Kori, I figured she'd be home by now. Is she still at the hospital?"

"She still went running, Raven. Still completely loyal to someone she said she never wanted to see again." Raven raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Roy pointed to the television where they kept flashing back to the hospital, trying to find out any news on Richard Grayson's condition.

Raven starred at the television and then joined Roy on the large bed. Raven put a hand on his back in reassurance, "she loves you Roy, but they have a long and bumpy history and old habits die hard."

  

Kori slowly walked into the large hospital room. Richard was asleep and the room was silent with the exception of the birds chirping outside the window. Kori silently walked over to the chair next to his bed careful not to wake him.

Kori looked at his face so content yet she could tell that he was troubled, she just knew. Standing up from the chair Kori went and sat at the edge of his bed. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She could feel tears sting her eyes as she looked at him. "Wh-What h-happened between us, why d-did you do this to me?" Kori closed her eyes and bowed her head, this time allowing the memories to flood in.

_Downtown Jump City was a horrible place, crime everywhere and nothing but old decrepit buildings and homeless people on the streets. It seemed almost as if this part of town had been forgotten and all its residents were left to drown in the sewage and disappear._

_That's just how Kori Anders felt. Her and Raven lived in am apartment here in this wasteland. The Titans had just split up and they didn't have much to start and didn't really know where to go yet. They couldn't take shelter in the now vacant tower, to many memories and it was already hard to let go. Kori worked in a bar as a waitress and sometimes she even danced a little for the men for some extra money. Considering you keep what you earn dancing at the bar and that was a pretty good deal. _

_Kori was walking home after work around midnight; they were late on the rent and needed some money so Kori and Raven both worked extra late. Raven worked at diners and restaurants as a waitress everyday and night. Kori made $200 dollars that night enough to pay the rent. Walking down the alley way she heard a voice. Whipping her head around she saw a man, he was quite handsome muscular with dark brown eyes and matching brown hair that hung in his face. "C-can I help you?" Kori asked backing away slowly. "Yes, yes you can sexy," he said stepping toward her knife in hand. _

  

_Kori walked shakily into the apartment still in shock and eyes wide. Her red dress was torn almost to shreds and in winter even she was cold. After stepping into the apartment she fell to the floor instantly dripping blood onto the hardwood dinning room floor. She was in so much pain. Her stomach, her legs, her head all racked with pain. Before Kori closed her eyes the last thing she heard was the door unlock and Raven's panicked voice, "Kori!" _

Kori opened her eyes and looked at Richard. Her hand still caressing his cheek, "He waited for me a lot, almost every night and I had no choice but to do whatever he asked. He said he'd kill me if I told." She sigh and wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "Where were you," she asked him anger rising, "you said you'd always be there to protect me, where-why **_weren't you there_**." She said her voice rising to a slight yell. "The doctor told me that all the stress on my body caused me to loose my baby. When she told me that I knew immediately that it was what that horrible man did to me that made me loose my baby-**_our_** baby." She looked down at Richard's sleeping form and removed her hand.

"I-I can't love you anymore, I cannot." She slowly got up and turned to leave. Stopping at the door she hesitated and turned around.

Kori walked up to Richard and laid one final kiss onto his lips. "Goodbye…**_Robin_**."

  

Richard woke up to the spring sun shinning through his hospital window. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the clock, 1:23 P.M. Hearing shuffling next to him he slowly turned his head as to not hurt his neck and looked at the nurse.

"Great you're awake. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Michelle Blake. Are you hungry I'll get you something to eat if you'd like?" "Sure," Richard said slowly still registering what happened.

  

Richard looked at his left hand in a sling, _'good thing I use my right.' _Michelle came in with an array of fruits and scrambled eggs. "Only the best sir," she said putting the tray aside and helping him sit up.

She rested the tray on table in front of Richard and continued looking at her clipboard.

"You can go home tonight if you like, though its doctor's orders that you wear that sling for a week and a half then come back in just for a final exam. You can make an appointment at the front desk before you leave."

"Oh," suddenly her head shot up and Richard looked up as well. "How do you know Kori Anders?" Richard's eyes went wide and he began to choke. "Wh-what?" "She came in this morning around eight maybe nine and asked to see you. I told her you were sleeping but I told her she could see you anyway, she asked me to leave for a little while so I don't know what happened but I had to come into get something and when I came in she seemed to be crying. I don't know why though, I left really quickly so I don't really know what happened. I was just wondering how you knew her, I see her in all the magazines, she's really beautiful." Michelle began to ramble to herself.

"Yeah she is," Richard whispered to himself as he looked out the window. _'I have to find out what happened to her, why d she had a miscarriage; I have to know what happened. But how am I going to find all that out if she won't even look at me.' _

  

A knock at the door jarred Raven and Roy from their thoughts. Roy looked at Raven, "It's the door, let me get it you can wait here if you want." Raven simply nodded her head and stayed seated on the edge of the bed. Raven heard voices and wondered who was at the door. She silently got up and crept to the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Kori's not here right now." "I know, I saw Raven come here though, I need to see her, Kori told me she comes here sometimes, I **_need_** to see her."

Raven stood at the top of the stairs wide-eyed, _'how did **he** know-Kori?' _Realization hit Raven and she knew, _'Kori is-is **helping** him!' _

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I got a comment that I was making the number of reviews I wanted to high so, I mean I'm gonna set a number but if I get really, REALLY good reviews I'll try to update earlier.**

**70-75 Reviews**

 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT.  **


	7. Chapter 7: Words Unspoken

**Chapter 7: Words Unspoken **

Raven clapped a hand over her mouth in shock and backed up into the hallway where she could not be seen from the stairs.

'_How could she, she- this whole time.' _Raven leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Moments later she heard the door shut and felt a hand on her shoulder. Raven opened her eyes and looked up, "this whole time?" she asked slowly, shaking with anger, not wanting to believe the truth. Roy looked down at the floor and sigh, "yeah." Raven shook his hand off her shoulder and pushed past him heading down the stairs.

  

Kori parked her black Mercedes in her two car garage and walked up the stairs to her front door, her mind still spinning from today's events. It was 6:00 P.M and almost dark already. After her visit with Richard she rushed to Jennifer and Wally's house for a visit, they were always good for a laugh, and boy did she need one. She thought back to there wedding last year.

As soon as she opened the door she froze.

If looks could kill, she would have dropped to the floor instantly. "Raven?" Raven stood in the middle of the foyer her anger rising with each passing second. She could barely control herself anymore, _'and that bitch had the nerve to yell and _**me**_, she's known for years, I've known for 3 days!" _

Raven stomped up to Kori and in one swift, experienced motion brought her hand back and then slapped it across Kori's cheek. Kori stumbled back and gripped the door frame for support. Her other hand gripped her red, hot, stinging cheek. Kori looked up, tears threatening to fall. She looked into Raven's eyes, they were so full of hurt and betrayal and…anger.

"Go to hell!" Raven screamed running down the stairs and into the dark night.

  

Raven ran down the street trying to think of a place to go. She couldn't go home, at least not yet Kori would look for her there _'and I bet that backstabber told him where I lived too. I need to find a place neither of them will ever think to look.'_

Raven suddenly knew where to go, but first she had to go home and get her car.

  

Raven pulled her silver Honda into Jump City Hospital's parking lot. She jumped out of her car and pushed open the big heavy glass doors. She ran up to the secretary's desk and banged on the wooden top.

The woman looked up from her paperwork and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I need to see Richard Grayson," Raven said panting.

The woman blinked a few time, registering what she had said, "Uh, yes of course, he-he's on the top floor in the first suite. "Thanks," Raven replied rushing towards the elevator.

  

Raven slowly opened the door to the huge, spacious room. She saw a huge window half open letting the cold night air fill the room. The lights were off and the shadow from the huge plasma screen television painted the wall shades of purple, black and blue.

She walked up to the bed her black heels clicking softly against the white tile floor. She looked down at Richard sleeping silently, she sigh in relief that he wasn't hurt as bad as the news was making it seem.

She looked at the IV in his arm, the sling on his other arm and the bandages on his forehead. _'I never thought I'd see him of all people like this, I'd hate to wake him…'_

"Richard!" she whispered loudly. He stirred but only turned his head away from the noise. Raven rolled her eyes and sigh loudly. She gripped his shoulder and shook him softly careful not to hurt him. "Richard," she whispered again slightly louder.

Richard mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut; he shook slightly and opened his eyes. "Richard, you awake?" "Raven?" "Yeah, it's me, I need a favor." "Turn on the light."

Raven walked over to the other side of the room and moved the switch up slowly so his eyes could adjust to the different levels of brightness. She looked over at him and saw him struggling to side upright.

Raven walked over to his and help him sit up, "thanks," he said with a small smile. "No, problem," she replied as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Now, what did you say about needing a favor," Richard looked up at her curiously.

"I know it may be a lot to ask but, I need a place to stay, a place where no one will find me. Think I could stay with you, ya know, for old time's sake."

  

Kori sat on the edge of her bed starring at the floor. Roy silently walked into the room slipping a glass of white wine into her hand. "I'm a horrible person." Kori stated, her eyes not moving from the floor.

"No you're not Kori," Roy said sitting next to her and slipping his hand up her back and onto her shoulders. Roy rubbed her shoulders moving his head close to her ear. His warm breathe tickled her neck. "You're an amazing person Kori."

Kori took a small sip of her wine, "I'm a liar. Raven trusted me and I betrayed her, she had every right to do what she did. And if she does not want to speak to me ever again, then I wouldn't blame her.

"You know that Raven doesn't know the whole story. You know that Gar wasn't thinking straight. Overdosing will do that to you. It wasn't enough to kill him thank G-d, but it was enough to make him delusional. Raven doesn't know that."

Kori looked down.

"But," Roy continued squeezing her shoulders slightly, "what she does know is that you're her best friend and you would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her."

  

Richard looked up and blinked several times. "Sure Raven, wh-whatever you want, you're always welcome to stay at my place." "Palace is more like it," Raven mumbled. Richard grinned and looked at the night stand at his keys and wallet. Richard gestured towards the nightstand and Raven grabbed the keys.

"Thank you so much, I know I owe you an explanation and trust me you'll get one." Raven said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Raven?" Richard yelled from his bed, "yeah?" Raven asked from the doorway. "Can I ask you something?' Raven looked at his concerned face; his smile had vanished as fast as it had appeared. Raven's face became solemn as she walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

She sighed heavily. "What would you like to ask me Richard?" she looked away already dreading the question.

"Before I ask, I need the truth," he reached up and turned her face toward him, "the whole truth."

Raven closed her eyes and nodded. "I promise," she whispered.

Richard sighed and looked down, "what happened to my child?"

  

Garfield and Victor sat in an almost vacant diner in jump city a few blocks from Victor's house. "I don't know what to do Vic," Gar looked down at his coffee and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"You just have to let her go, I mean I know you didn't mean what ya did but…"Vic trailed off and looked down at his hand and fiddled with his wedding ring.

At this statement Gar jumped up from his seat, "I love her Vic! I can't just let her go, I never thought I'd see her again," Gar sat down and lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "and now that she's actually here…I need to tell her, she needs to know. But how do I get through to her? How do I explain?"

"She's needs time." Victor said looking up at him. "I've given her time! Its been years!" Garfield yelled in anger, causing the few customers in the establishment to turn as stare.

"Well, maybe she needs more."

"I can't do that Vic, she needs to know, now." He whispered solemnly.

  

Kori pulled into the driveway of a two-story brick Split. She jumped out of her car and ran up the driveway. She rang the bell hurriedly and knocked fiercely, bouncing the heels on her shoes on the brick stair repeatedly. _'Please be home, please.' _

Suddenly to Kori's relief the door opened. "Who's-" before she could finish her sentence she woman was wrapped in a tight hug. "Karen, thank goodness you're home, I really need to speak to you."

  

Raven took Richard's hand in her own. "It's not my place to say. I know I made a promise to you but I made a promise to her that-" "No! I need to know" he yelled staring her down.

"You would have if you would have been there. You were her hero, her Prince Charming and what you did to her was awful. She planned on raising that baby with you. After we all went out separate way she **_still_** wanted to."

"She wasn't going to give the baby away?" "No, she wanted that baby. She blames herself for that miscarriage, but it's not her fault it's that-" Raven froze she knew she had already said too much. "Look, if you want to know what happened take it up with Kori, like I said, it's not my place. I'm not going to speak for her. Now can I go, I have to still go home and get some things and I don't want anyone to be there when I am. Thanks for doing this for me Richard. You don't have even the slightest idea how important this is to me."

  

Raven ran through her front door into her house, which wasn't far from the hospital and grabbed a suitcase. She ran around the living room and bathroom grabbing toiletries and the some books and her laptop from the living room.

Then she headed for her bedroom. She pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks. Dropping the bags she turned to run when she was grabbed by the wrists and pulled into the room.

  

Kori quietly sipped that coffee Karen had made for her. "Where did she go?" "I don't know Bee, I just hope she's okay. I know Raven and she doesn't think very clearly when she's angry."

Kori felt tears sting her eyes and she held her hands to her eyes and tilted her head up. She shook her head slightly and then retrieved her coffee cup off the table in the dinning room once again.

Karen sat across from her and ran her right index finger around the edge of the mug. "Maybe she went home?" "She wouldn't because she would know that I would look there." "Have you?" "I drove by and her car wasn't there so I assumed she had taken it and left somewhere, somewhere where I cannot find her." Kori looked down in regret.

Realization hit Kori and she shot up from the sofa and rushed out the door. "Hey, Kori where ya going?"

  

Raven flailed her arms shaking the man's grip. "Let me go, why can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed running towards the door. He once again grabbed her arm. "Beast Boy I don't want to see you! I hate you! I'll always hate you for what you did!" His eyes widened and he let go of her arm causing her to slam into the wall. She turned around and looked at his face.

Raven looked into all the hurt in his eyes and for a second wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright. _'But everything is not alright, he doesn't want to love me, he wants to kill me. He has unfinished business to take care of.' _

"Why are you here?" she asked sternly slowly stepping towards the door and grabbing the handle of the door behind her back.

"I need to make you understand, you need to understand!" he said loudly taking a step forward causing her to grip the door tighter. He flinched at the sign of fear she exhibited when he stepped closer to her.

"That night," he began with a sigh, "something happened before you came into the picture…

something that I regret."

  

Kori slowly opened the heavy wooden door and crept into the large room. She slowly went over to the bed hesitating more and more with each step. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Richard, I need your help."

**I know this is a short chapter but it's just setting the scene for the next chapter-PROMISE! **

 **PLEASE REVIEW  **


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

Chapter 8: **The Proposal**

Richard turned to face the person who had spoken and his eyes widened at his visitor. "Richard? I-I'm sorry to wake you up, um…are you feeling alright?" Kori stuttered shakily, looking down at her intertwined fingers.

Richard sat up, this time without a struggle. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked flabbergasted. "I came because I need your help, Raven has disappeared and it is my entire fault. I've known her long enough to know that when Raven is upset she does not think very clearly." Kori's worried tone shocked Richard fully awake.

"I don't know where she is," Kori continued, "but I thought she might have come to you or she may. You are someone she would least expect me to visit and Garfield has no idea you are…well, **_you_**." Richard sat there dumb-founded as Kori explained her reasons for being in his room.

'_Raven asked me not to tell anyone where she was for a while, but Star-Kori is so worried how can I not tell her, then again I did make a promise to Raven?' _"She's fine." Richard said with a sigh. Kori's head shot up, "she **_was_** here?" "Yeah she asked for a place to stay and I gave her one for a while, she didn't tell me why she was in trouble though." Richard explained.

"I need to see her, it is important." Richard looked down, "I promised I wouldn't say anything." "Richard, please! I need to see her, tell her I was **_wrong_**!" Kori begged on the verge of tears. Richard couldn't stand to see her cry; he didn't want to be the cause her tears, not again.

Richard sighed in defeat, "She's staying with me, I can take you to her if you want me to."

Kori hesitated, "please."

  

"_That night," he began with a sigh, "something happened before you came into the picture… something that I regret."_

Raven's grip on the door knob loosened as her body relaxed slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a whispery voice, looking him straight in the eyes.

Garfield stepped closer to her and smiled slightly when she did not flinch away. "Will you give me a chance to explain, please?" Raven nodded slowly and sat on the edge of her bed. "You have something to say," she said starring at the ground, "so say it."

Garfield inhaled and exhaled deeply as he walked over to her bed and bent down to eye level with her. "Okay…"

  

Richard pulled the IV and other needles out of his arm as he pulled himself to his feet, as his feet touched the floor his staggered. Suddenly he felt warm, smooth hands on his arm. He looked down slightly to see Kori steadying him. Kori looked up and they stared into each other's eyes until Kori quickly pulled away and turned around. "You shouldn't be out of bed, not in you're condition. I will find her myself. You're home is not hard to find."

"No, its okay just let me change, I'll help you find her, she said she needed to go home first so she might not be there yet." Kori stood their and nodded.

  

Raven starred straight into his eyes trying to focus on his words. "After everything that happened between Robin and Starfire and then knowing that everything was over, that us as friends…was over…I just, I don't know."

"What did you do?" Raven whispered. "I took something that night before I saw you; I don't know what it was but the next thing I knew I woke up on the living room floor. It was only when Cyborg showed me the video surveillance footage that I knew what I did."

Raven starred ahead wide eyed, and unblinking. "Raven, please say something, anything."

Shooting up to her feet Raven pushed him away, "No, no I don't care if that's true or not! There is no excuse in the world you can use that will make me forgive you!"

  

Kori turned the key in the ignition as she headed out of the hospital driveway. Richard looked down at his arm in a sling and sigh, slamming his head into the seat. Kori looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Leave you're arm alone, let it heal."

"Turn left here," Richard stated sitting upright in his seat. "Alright."

Kori pulled into Richard's large driveway. "I do not see her car anywhere."

Kori watched out the window intently until she felt the vibrations of her cell phone in her jacket pocket. "Excuse me a moment." Kori pulled her cell phone out of her pocket

"Hello…I'm a bit busy at the moment…trying to find Raven…Alright I can meet you later tonight…are you okay…well, you just seem a bit nervous, jittery…you're sure nothing's wrong…alright, I'll meet you later…yes, alright, bye Roy…I lo-I love you too."

Richard looked over at Kori, "everything alright?" "Yes, Roy just seemed a bit nervous…he just wants to go out to dinner tonight." Richard turned his head as he narrowed his eyes, _'Don't let her see you angry, it's just dinner, nothing to worry about, no big deal. I'll have time to talk to her soon, just not now.' _

The car came to a sudden halt. Kori stepped out of the car, "do you need help?" "No, I got it," Richard said while stepping out of the car.

Together they walked up to the front door, pressing a button on the intercom, Richard was let in by a butler who greeted Kori and immediately went back to work.

"Um, just sit down," he said, pointing to a sitting area across the hall, "Raven should be coming here any minute."

  

Raven quickly grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed and quickly threw some of her clothes inside it. Zipping the bag she quickly grabbed the suitcase off the floor and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Garfield ran down the stairs, "Raven, c'mon wait!" he yelled jumping down the last three stairs. Raven pulled the door open and shoved her bags into her car. "I don't know how you thought of that one! You have some nerve!"

Raven yanked open her car door and placed the key in the ignition, slamming on the breaks she back out of the driveway heading towards Richard's mansion.

  

Kori sat at the edge of the black leather sofa looking down at the finished hard wood floor and fiddling with her fingers. Richard sat down next her careful to sit a distance away. "Um…Kori?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Yes?" she looked up and rested her hands on her lap. Richard looked down at his arm in a sling and sigh once again. Looking up at Kori again he rested his left hand on her shoulder. "I-"

Feeling his touch on her shoulder Kori quickly shot up from her seat, "don't touch me" she whispered in a quick, panicked voice. The words were spoken so fast that they sounded as one. She looked down at the ground hugging her arms as if she were cold. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I-I'm sorry…you wish to ask me something?" She asked meekly, her eyes still on the floor. Richard starred at her in shock. _'What happened? Why is she acting this way? I can't talk to her about our baby now; it's not the right time.' _

"Nothing, never mind its nothing," Richard rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward the foyer at the doorway.

Hearing the lock begin to turn Richard stood up and turned to Kori, "she's here, let me get her inside first. I know Raven and she'll most likely run if she knows that you're here. Wait in here and as soon as the door is closed and she's a little more relaxed come into the dining room…okay?"

"Sure, that is probably a good idea." Richard nodded and turned around. "Richard?" "Yeah?" "Did Raven tell you anything regarding this situation?" "No, all I know is that she is upset and this may make it worse."

  

Raven turned the key and stepped inside. _'I don't think he followed me, I hope not.' _ Raven picked up her bags and set them down next to the door.

"May I take you're bags Miss. Roth?" Raven turned around in surprise, "Um…sure, but how did you-" "Master Richard informed me that you would be arriving." "He called?" "No, he is in the dinning hall," the woman turned around carrying the bags up the stairs. Stopping mid-stair the woman turned around, "oh and Master Richard asked me to inform you that he wanted you to meet him in the dining hall as soon as you arrived."

"Alright, where is-" "Down the hall to the right Miss" "Thanks" Raven replied before heading down the hall.

  

Raven walked into the enormous dining hall and saw Richard sitting at the center of the large oak table. The huge diamond chandelier lit up the room shining against the light blue-gray walls.

"Richard what are you doing out of the hospital?" "Raven I'm fine, don't worry about it, but I did want to talk to you." Raven pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. "Okay?"

"What's going on? What happened, you said you needed to get away from some people, I think I deserve an explanation."

"Okay, you're right," Raven sigh and looked down at the table. Richard starred at her intently, "are you mad at Kori?"

Raven looked at Richard anger evident on her face, "that backstabbing bitch, I never want to see her as long as I live." "Why?"

"She lied to me; she's been lying to me for years!" "She told me that she understood. She wouldn't let him anywhere near me, she promised. Kori told me to my**_ face_** that she would she help me…and I would help her. I kept my promise, I didn't lie."

"Who is **_he_**?" "Beast Boy, Garfield Logan." Richard looked her in the eyes, "what did he do to you Raven?" She looked down again fighting back tears, "he-he almost killed me."

Raven looked up and wiped her eyes. She exhaled and began from the beginning.

  

"…and then he tells me some ridiculous story about how it was the side affect of some medicines he wasn't supposed to take. Do you believe that?" Richard was speechless, starring wide eyed at Raven from across the table.

"That story he told you is true." Raven's head shot around as she starred at the source of the voice. "Kori?" "Raven, please just let me expla-" "Explain, just let you **_explain_**? You have no right to explain. What you did to me is so low, so awful that I don't think you even deserve to breathe."

"I know Raven, what I did was wrong I broke my promise, I've been lying to you for years and there is no excuse for it. But please, he's not as bad as you think he is. Do not take the anger you have for me out on him. Please give him a chance to explain. He is telling the truth."

"I can't believe you; you have got to be the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen. After yelling at me for bringing him into your life again," she screamed pointing at Richard. "How dare you think that you can tell **_me_** to forgive that bastard. Why don't you go over and forgive **_him_**! How dare you defend that monster! Well you know what you can just drop dead!"

"Raven please I-" Kori begged. "Just…leave me alone." Kori stepped back down the hallway and towards the door. Gripping the door know she stifled a sob.

"Kori?" "Richard, just make sure she's okay. I know what I did was wrong, but I-I-I don't know." "It's okay; I'll try to calm her down. You try to relax too, you've been under a lot of stress lately…all of us have."

Kori turned around, nodding her head she sigh, "all right."

  

Richard walked back into the dinning hall, "Raven I-" "You set me up!"

  

Kori stepped into the large foyer and looked around. "Roy, Roy R-" suddenly hands wrapped around her waist. Kori jumped in surprise, "hey Kori, ready for tonight." Kori looked down at her clothing. She laughed, "Do I look ready?" "You always look beautiful to me baby." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Let me just change into something a bit nicer and I will meet you down here in a few minutes." "More like a few days at the rate it takes you to change." Kori turned around hitting Roy playfully in the chest. "Oh stop, I'll be down in 15 minutes, time me if you like."

  

Kori stood at the top of the stairs in a purple spaghetti strap silk dress. The dress clung to her torso and then fanned out toward her waist ending just below her knees. He purple heels clicked on the floor as she climbed down the wooden stairs.

Roy looked up to the top of the stairs as Kori came down. "Wow, you look amazing." Kori smiled as she walked up to him and grasped his hands. "You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered as she rested her hands on his shoulders pulling him down into a tender kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" "Yes, but will you tell me where we're going?" "It's a surprise, just wait." "Alright." As Kori stepped over the threshold she felt Roy's hot breathe by her ear, "17 minutes and 51 seconds baby." Kori's eyes widened as she exhaled.

  

Roy opened the passenger door of his car and Kori stepped in slowly. Roy slammed the door closed and got in on the other side shakily placing the key in the ignition. Kori looked down at his jiggling fingers and grabbed his hand to steady it. She looked up at him, "is there something you wish to share with me Roy, you seem nervous for some reason. Is something wrong?" "No, of course not, we better hurry; I booked us a reservation for 7 o'clock."

  

Roy pulled up to the valet parking, he handed his keys to the young man in a green vest. Walking around to the other side of the car he opened the door and grabbed Kori's hand, "can I open my eyes now Roy?" Roy smirked, "not yet baby, I want this to be a surprise."

Kori sigh, "alright," Roy smiled again as he pulled Kori out of the car and grabbed her other hand. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you…ever." Kori suddenly froze in her spot. "Wh-what did you say?" Roy looked at her, "I said that I'd never let anything happen to you."

Kori's eyes tightened as she fought back the memories,

"_Robin I- after today…" she trailed off. He quickly put a gloved finger to her lips. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you…ever." She looked up at him through teary eyes, "do you promise?" "I promise," he said with a reassuring smile. _

Kori fought back the hot tears that threatened to fall. _'Don't think about him anymore, what you had with him is over, he doesn't love you. He'd just break your heart again.' _

Kori kept telling herself this as she sigh, "I-I'm sorry Roy, let's go, I'd like to open my eyes soon." He laughed slightly, "alright, alright." He said pulling toward large glass doors.

  

Roy stood behind Kori, "okay, open your eyes." Kori opened her eyes and gasped with delight. "Oh, Roy it's gorgeous!" Kori gushed. The balcony of the elegant Italian Restaurant had only one table set for two. The sun was just beginning to set causing purple and orange to paint the sky. The air was crisp and smelled of vanilla from the two white candles resting at the center of the table.

Kori walked to the edge of the balcony and rested her hands on the white railing. "Roy," she breathed, "how did you, it's beautiful." Roy smiled as he once again placed her hand in his own and brought her to the table. Pulling out the chair Kori brought the back of her dress under her knees and sat down. Roy them pushed her chair in and sat down as well.

  

The waitress brought out a bottle of red wine and poured each of them a glass. "What can I get you two tonight?" Kori looked up and smiled, "I'll have the baked ziti please." She then turned to Roy, "I'll have the veil parmesan." The waitress smiled, taking the two menus and passed through the glass doors back into the restaurant.

  

Kori laughed, "Roy, this has been an amazing evening. The food was delicious and this view…" Kori trailed off. Roy looked down at his pocket and cleared his throat.

Kori looked away from the sky and turned to Roy. "Yes, Roy?" Roy stood up and pulled Kori to her feet. "I'd like to ask you a question," "alright."

"Kori," he looked down into her eyes, "I love you so much and I'm so lucky to be with you. I thank God everyday that you're here." Pulling a black velvet box from his pocket, Roy bent down on one knee in front of her.

Roy opened the box to reveal a white gold diamond ring,

"Kori, will you marry me?"

_**Until Next Time…**_


	9. Chapter 9: Your Past Always Finds You

**Chapter 9: Your Past Always Catches Up With You**

Kori looked down at Roy, shock written on her face. "Roy-I-I don't know what to say," Kori stuttered nervously. "Say you'll marry me," Roy replied with a sheepish grin.

'_I'll always be here for you Starfire, I promise I'll always be here to protect you.' _Kori shut her eyes tight and shook her head. _'He lied to me.' _

Kori exhaled and smiled at Roy, "yes, yes I'll marry you."

  

_**2 weeks later**_

Kori looked down at her ring and smiled, "you're coffee Miss. Anders." Kori smiled as she took the coffee from the lady behind the counter and left the shop.

Sipping slowly she walked down the street. Not really having a destination, just enjoying the beautiful sunny day, though sunny a nice breeze blew over the city. Kori looked up at the sky, she loved days like this.

Kori turned the corner and smiled, "Karen, Victor!" Kori smiled running up to them. "How are you two, I haven't spoken to either of you in what seems like a while. I've been quite busy between shoots and, other things." Karen raised an eyebrow, "I think I know what other things, Roy called me a few nights ago."

Kori looked up, "he did?" Kori sighed, "I wanted to tell you." Victor looked at Karen and she shrugged her shoulders at him. She then turned to Kori and laughed, "Tell us **_what_**? Roy said you had news to tell us and that you two would be busy for a while. That's all. Vic and I have been trying to call you but we haven't been able to reach you at home or at your agency."

Kori's eyes widened, "I got your message at home on my machine, I have just been so busy and I'm so sorry I-" "its okay don't worry about it." Victor said with a chuckle holding up his hands.

"So what's this**_ big_** news anyway Kor?" Karen asked. Kori smiled, holding out her hand, "I'm getting married."

Karen's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the ring, "I'm so happy for you hon! Does Raven know?" Kori looked down, "Raven is angry with me at the moment." Kori looked up, "she found out about Garfield and she also found out that I knew."

After giving Kori a hug she pulled away holding onto Kori's shoulders, "you have to let me design your dress for the wedding. When is the wedding?" "We don't know yet, we're still talking about it." "I already have ideas for your gown running through my head at a mile a minute."

"Calm down Bee," Victor said resting a hand her shoulder. Karen turned around as if insulted. "Calm down, calm down, she's getting married! How can I calm down?" Victor looked at him watch, "because we're late." Karen's eyes widened, "why didn't you tell me, we have to go. I'll call you later Kori." With that Karen was at the large glass doors of a huge building across the street waiting for Victor to join her.

Kori smiled up at him, "I'll see ya soon," he said giving her a hug and heading across the busy intersection.

  

Pushing the heavy glass doors open Richard walked into the sunny day. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt he looked into the sky, _'it wasn't this nice earlier, how long have I been in that meeting room?' _Looking down at his watch he sigh. "How did it get to be 2 o' clock already?" he asked himself heading down the street. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "Yeah, my meeting's done; I'll be right in front of the building."

  

Kori walked down the busy street slipping past various people who had stopped to window shop. Kori pulled out her cell phone to look at the time, "it's 2 o' clock already! The whole day has practically gone by!" '_Maybe I should go eat, I ran out without breakfast. Coffee doesn't fill you up very much. I should eat at that delicious Chinese restaurant. I don't have my car; I'll have to get taxi.'_

Kori walked to the curb looking for a taxi to pass by, _'hopefully it will stop for me.' _

  

Marcus opened the car door for Richard as he stepped in and leaned back against the black leather seats. "You can head home Marcus." Richard ordered as the driver sat in the drivers' seat. "Alright sir."

Richard starred out the window; Marcus had picked him up only about ten minutes after he had called. Starring at the window Richard yawned and began to dose off, until what he saw out the window made is eyes widen. "Pull over here Marcus, I'll be right back."

  

Kori opened the door to the cab, "thank you for-" Kori looked up as the door was closed shut, "Richard? What are you doing here?" Kori held her coffee cup in her left hand and subconsciously covered her ring with her right hand. "I just came out of a meeting and was heading home when I saw you. I haven't been able to reach you." Yes I know I have been quite busy. Oh! Your arm has recovered!" Richard looked down at his now sling-less arm, "yeah, I got that sling off a few days ago. I feel good as new." "That's wonderful." "Are you busy now?" Kori raised an eyebrow, "not at the moment, no." "In that case, would you like to get something to eat? Maybe we could talk?" Kori looked down, "alright." Richard gave her a smile as he led her to his car. Marcus stood by the door holding it open for Kori and Richard. "Thank You," Kori told the driver as he once again sat in the drivers' seat. Richard turned to Kori, "how about Chinese? I know this great place." Kori smiled slightly, "you read my mind."

  

"How is Raven?" Kori asked spearing a piece of lemon chicken with her fork. Richard looked up, swallowing a spoonful of fried rice. "She's okay," "Good, was she angry about you letting me come in that day?" "She handled it better than I thought she would." He answered with a laugh. "What did she do?" Kori asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well…

_Richard walked back into the dinning hall, "Raven I-" "You set me up!" Richard sigh in defeat, "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry but you have to realize Raven that-" Raven slammed her hand into his chest pushing him back. "How dare you tell me what I have to realize! You have no right to boss me around!" _

_Richard grabbed both her wrists, "you're right," he said looking down at her. "Kori is your friend Raven, she'll always be your friend. You know that she would never hurt you, don't you?" _

_Raven looked down and tried to pull her hands away. Richard held her wrists tighter pulling her towards him. "Don't you?" he repeated. _

_Raven glared up at him. Seeing the look in his eyes her face softened. "Yeah, I know" she said with a long sigh. _

_Richard pulled her into a hug, "she would never want anything to happen to you Raven; if Beast Boy was really dangerous Kori would never put your life at risk." _

_Raven pulled away, "His name is Garfield and, I know alright, I know" walking out of the room she rushed up the stairs. _

Kori looked down at her left hand which she now realized had subconsciously grabbed the table edge with, hiding the ring from view.

"Thank you for defending me, I'm glad that you talked to her. I just hope that she will listen. I only wish that she will give me a chance to explain." Richard reached his hand over the table, resting it on her right hand. "She'll come around, you know Raven."

Kori smiled, looking down at her right hand. Slipping it out from under his she reached for her wine glass. "Yes, I hope so." She sigh leaning the rim of the glass against her lips.

  

Richard stepped into the back of the limo after Kori and sat down. Clearing is throat he looked at the floor, "Kori, would you like to come back to my place for a little while, just to…talk?" Kori looked up at him, "By Raven will most likely not want me to-" "Don't worry; she's at a meeting with her editor. She's staying overnight at a hotel."

Kori sigh shakily, "Alright, it's not too late so I suppose its okay." "Don't worry I'll give you a ride home." "Okay." Kori said turning to look out the window.

  

Richard led Kori into the living room. "Have a seat Kori." Kori nodded and took a seat on the edge of the sofa, wrapping her right hand over her left. Richard turned his back to her and sighed. _'How should I approach this? I mean do I just come out and ask, what happened to our child or-" _

"Richard?" Richard spun around, "huh?" "I asked if you were okay." "Yeah, yeah fine." Richard rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Kori, can I talk to you about something, important?" Kori looked up at him, "of-of course." Richard grabbed her right hand, yanking it away from its grip on her left. Looking down Richard dropped her hand and stood up.

"You're getting married!" Kori stood up as well backing towards the door. "Yes, yes I am." Working up her courage she stepped towards him. "Is there something you want to say?" She said with a glare. Richard stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You can't get married!"

"And why not!" She screamed at him. "Because I love you!" Kori starred up at him, "you've said that before and you lied!"

  

Kori sunk to her knees, her hands covering her face. Bending down Richard grabbed her wrists pulling her up to his chest. "That's not true! I've always loved you!"

"You're a **_liar_**!" she screamed pushing him away. Kori turned to run but was grabbed by the wrist once again. Before she could register what had happened she felt soft, warm lips on hers. The feeling was unbelievable, a feeling she missed. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck before her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"No! No, I-I can't love you-I-I won't!" Kori began to scream backing away from Richard and towards the door. "You're a liar, you are! I won't love you anymore! I don't need you anymore, I'm my own person now, I've made my own life! You're a liar, a liar!"

Tears came to Kori's eyes and spilled over her cheeks. Shaking her head fiercely to get rid of past memories she found herself sinking to the floor, her hands cupped over her face. Still shaking her head Kori continued to scream into her hands.

"Kori!" Richard ran up to her and pulled her wrists once again causing her hands to be ripped from her face. Kori's head fell, "You lied to me." Still holding her wrists in his hands Richard pulled Kori to her feet and to his chest.

"I never lied to you! I love you!" He told her again. With this Kori's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes. "You never loved me! You left me, you just left!" Kori dropped her head once again and began to whisper. "Why? Why did you do that to me?" Crying again Kori began to breathe heavily. "I loved you with all my heart and you left, you abandoned me."

Richard sigh, "I know, but if anyone found out, you would be in danger. I had to keep you safe. I wasn't going to let anything happened to you. I knew that leaving would coast me everyone's friendship and you're love, but I couldn't give anyone more reason to hurt you. Please try to understand."

Kori pulled away. "Understand? Understand? How do you expect me to do that? I would've gone with you; I would have done anything for you. But not anymore, I don't need you anymore, I have a life of my own, and," Kori turned to leave, "and I've out grown you."

  

Richard saw her turn to leave. It was now or never, if he didn't ask her now, he might never get the chance.

"What happened to our child?" Kori froze dead in her tracks. "I told you," she stated calmly, her back still turned, "I had a miscarriage." "I know that, but why did you keep it in the first place?"

Kori sigh and faced him. "It was all I had left of you." Physically shaking and covering her mouth with her hand she stifled a sob she continued. "I wanted that baby so very, very much, because it was yours as well as mine. Raven begged me to give it up, back then; we could not afford a baby. We could barely afford to keep ourselves alive. But I told her I wouldn't do that, that I couldn't do that."

Richard walked closer to her, "why did you loose the baby."

Kori looked up at him, "Because you lied to me."

  

Richard looked at her, "I never lied to you." "Yes you did!" "No I didn't, I love you, I always have!"

"No! You promised to protect me!" Kori felt tears once again on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sigh. "You promised to never let anything happen to me, you said you would keep me safe. You **_told_** me you would never let anything happen to me."

"Kori, what are you talking about?" He asked touching her forearm. Kori's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"What am I talking about?" "You-you lied! You didn't protect me, you lied! It's because of you! It's your fault!" Tears were streaming down her face as she slammed her fists into his chest with little strength. Still screaming incoherently Richard grabbed her wrists again.

"Kori! Kori!" he yelled to her as she continued to scream and tried to escape his grip. "Kori! Kori! Starfire!" With that she froze.

"What happened to you?" he whispered in her ear. Still frozen, she didn't answer. "Starfire? What happened to you? How did you lose our baby?"

Kori pulled away and looked at the ground. "I was raped."

Turning on her heels Kori ran out the door and into the now dark night.

  

Kori ran for what felt like miles. Breathing heavily she stopped. Leaning against the side of a cold brick wall she wiped her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Looking up at the night sky Kori sigh, "How could I let this happen? How could I ever love him?"

"Bad day? Maybe I can help my dear." Kori eyes widened as she went rigid with fear. _'That voice, it cannot be!' _

Suddenly Kori felt arms wrap around her waist and neck. She was then jerked backward. Feeling the cold metal of a knife on her neck she remained unmoving.

Kori felt hot breathe on her face and over her ear as the nauseating smell of beer and cigarette smoke filled her senses.

"It's been a while, I've missed you Kori."


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmare Returns

**Chapter 10: The Nightmare Returns **

Richard raced down the empty street looking frantically for Kori, "Kori! Kori! Where are you?" _'I have to find her! She's got to be close; she couldn't have gotten that far.' _

  

Roy drove down the quiet streets. He was the only one on the road this late at night. Roy rolled his windows down to let the cool night air in the car and shut off the radio. Today's racing gave him a pounding headache. Inhaling deeply Roy looked out the window as he drove down the deserted neighborhood street.

Suddenly hearing a horrifying scream he made a sharp U-turn and pulled his car into a vacant parking lot. Jumping out of the car Roy raced back down the street.

  

"Robin help!" A large cold hand roughly covered her mouth and pushed her to the hard, wet ground.

Kori felt her head slam against the concrete as she fell. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to try and get rid of the throbbing headache she had.

Sitting up slowly she looked up at the man through tear filled eyes. "Pl-please please, don't hurt me, I'll-I'll give you anything you want." She stuttered slowly backing up against the hard, damp brick wall.

The man smiled and stepped forward, "what I want," he said with a grin, "is you."

  

Richard froze, he couldn't make out what the person had said when they screamed but he recognized the voice-her voice. Turning around Richard ran in the direction of the scream.

  

The man lifted Kori up by her forearms and slammed her into the wall. Leaning in close to her he ran the cold edge of the knife along her neck.

"I haven't seen you in years," he said absentmindedly staring into space and running the knife along her neck without leaving a single cut. "We had so much fun together Kori; I don't know why you would leave. I remember when I first saw you, at the bar, in downtown Jump City. Boy have you moved up in the ranks."

Kori turned her head and closed her eyes and she listening to him and tried to move as far away as possible. His grip on her arms was so tight that she could feel them becoming numb.

Pulling her towards him he pulled her head up and pressed her lips hard against his. Feeling her fight back he pulled away and slammed her into the wall once again, this time harder than the last.

"I told you not to _fight_ me you little bitch." Kori whimpered from the pain in her head and at the threat in his voice. "When I first saw you at that bar, man could you dance" he said in a far off voice, "you were gorgeous, still are." He replied running his hands up and down her body as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

**_SLAP!_** Kori felt the burning heat on the right side of her face as his hand came across it in once swift motion.

"I knew from that moment on that I had to have you, and if I can't, I won't let anyone else have you either.

  

"Thanks" Raven said to the cab driver as he pulled up in front of her house. "No problem," the driver replied as he pulled out the last of her suitcases from the trunk. Hopping back into the drivers' seat he speeded off down the block. Raven picked up her suitcases and headed up the stairs to unpack.

Her editor loved her new book, hopefully so would the public. Considering everything went so well today she decided to change to an earlier flight. She was really supposed to come back tomorrow but why prolong the inevitable. She'd have to come back to this city eventually and face all the drama waiting for her here. So why not just get it over with, maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

After all, she'd been up since yesterday morning working on getting everything organized for her meeting and thinking about her whole fight with Kori.

Putting her suitcases on the hardwood floor by her dining room table she turned on her light and sat in one of the chairs. _'How could she have lied to me like that? Why would she do that and then have the nerve to give me hell because of what I did by accident. I just don't believe her, I always thought we could trust each other; we could be there for each other. Well that's never going to happen, that lying bitch should drop dead!' _

Dropping her head into her hands Raven closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her hands. "How could she do this to me?"

  

Roy raced down the block and into the alleyway. There he could see a girl cowering from a man holding a knife to her neck. But not just any girl, "Kori!"

The man's head snapped to face Roy. His eyes narrowed as he roughly slammed Kori to the ground.

  

Kori could feel her skull crack as her head hit the ground. She heard an ear- splitting shot being fired before her eyes closed.

  

Kori could feel herself being pulled up and rested against the all too familiar brick wall. "Wake up, beautiful, wake up," he cooed grabbing her face and moving it side-to-side.

Kori groaned and slowly opened her heavy eyes. "I didn't want to have to have to shoot anyone, really I didn't, but I had no choice." He explained running his hand through his dark brown hair. Kori blinked and slowly looked up, her head felt as if it was being pushed together.

"Who, who did you shoot?" she whispered slowly. Bringing his face closer to hers he whispered back, "no one important." "Who did you shoot?" she asked again.

"I said no one important!" he screamed digging his nails into her check. "You should know better than to talk back." Holding the knife to her arm he slid it down slowly watching the blood flow down it.

"Now it's just you and me, Kori." Kori looked up and began to thrash in his arms. Breaking free she started running down the alleyway.

"Not so fast!" He screamed pulling the gun out of his back pocket. Without wasting anytime he raised the gun and fired.

  

Richard ran down the block checking each alleyway. He had an idea of what might have happened to Kori…

He just prayed that he was wrong.

  

Kori fell to the black cement putting her hand out to protect her face. She was burning; it felt as if she was on fire. The left side of her body, it burned! She knew he had shot her in the shoulder; she could feel it becoming numb as the blood rushed over her shoulder and down her back and arm.

  

"Out of bullets, shit!" he yelled throwing the gun to the ground. He never expected to use it. He only loaded it with only five bullets in case things got messy. He'd missed that man three times and hit him on the fourth. He was able to shoot Kori on the first shot, which was good for him, because it was all he had left. He only hoped that man was dead, he was still breathing a little while ago, if that man was alive…without a gun, he'd be in trouble.

"You should know by now Kori you can't run away." He spoke slowly as he walked up to her and leaned over her. Grabbing her bleeding shoulder he turned her on her back.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kori screamed as she arched her back in pain. Flickering her eyes open she looked up into his black eyes.

Holding the knife out to her face he sigh, "I didn't want to shoot you Kori; I especially didn't want to shoot you. But you just do these things; you make me do it Kori you make me do it!" He screamed slicing the knife over her stomach. He watched with satisfaction as blood seeped through her shirt.

Flipping the knife over he held the hard, thick metal back over her already battered body, "now, we can have some real fun."

  

Richard ran his hands over his face and through his hair. _'Where is she, I have to find her. I'm running out of time.' _

Richard froze, he could hear the screams, they're so close. "Kori!"

  

"No, No please!" she begged, the pain was unbearable. She could feel the back of the knife as he slammed it into her skin, into her body. "You're begging to stop already; we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He smiled.

He put the knife on the ground and leaned back, he chuckled as he watched Kori lean to the side to cough up the blood clogging her mouth. "Please, don't do this," she spit out.

He laughed, "Kori, Kori, Kori, I haven't done _anything_ yet."

  

Before he even knew what he was doing, Richard had grabbed the man's shoulders and slammed him back into the wall. "Leave her alone!"

Flipping the knife over the man slammed it into Richard's forearm. Falling to the ground Richard gripped his arm. Wiping his bloody hands on his shirt Richard stood up.

"Leave her alone." He said again. The man's black eyes narrowed as he pointed the bloody knife at Richard and ran towards him.

Backing up, Richard kicked the knife out of the man's hand. Grabbing the knife off the ground Richard skidded across the alley and shoved the knife into the man's leg. Immediately, the man fell to the ground. Richard took this opportunity to slam the man in the head with his leg. After seeing the man fall to the floor unconscious, Richard ran down the alley.

  

"Kori! Kori!" Leaning down Richard wiped the damp hair out of her face. "Kori" he breathed. Resting his fingers on her neck he sigh with relief when he felt her heartbeat. It was shallow and slow, but it was there, he just didn't know for how long.

"How could I let this happen to you?" Gently lifting her head off the cement, he rested it on his knee. Richard squeezed his eyes shut at the pain emanating from his forearm.

Removing his hand from under her head to grip his arm he froze. His fingers we covered in blood, Kori's blood. Her head was bleeding. _'If I don't get her to the hospital soon, she'll die.' _

"R-robin" she whispered almost inaudibly. Reaching up a bruised and bloody arm with what looked like all her strength she rested her fingers on his cheek.

Richard rested his hand on top of hers, "I'm here Kori, I'm right here. I'm gonna get you help."

Kori smiled slightly. Richard watched as she closed her eyes and her hand slid off his cheek and fell limply to her side.

"Star! Starfire!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath **

**The Teen Titans Movie, TEEN TITAN: TROUBLE IN TOKYO will premiere on Cartoon Network on September 15 at 7:30pm ET/PT during the Fridays block, with an encore the following day at the same time in Toonami.**

**The movie should also come out on DVD October 17th. The DVD also includes 'The Lost Episode.' **

 

'_The darkness, the cold, I'm so cold. Where am I? Robin, my Robin where are you, I need you. I'm so scared, what happened, my head, it hurts so badly. I feel so dizzy. Robin…help, help me.' _

"I'm here Star, I'm right here." Richard whispered to her, holding her limp hand gently. He watched as the paramedics rested an oxygen mask on her face. Richard sigh resting his head back on the wall of the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked tightening his grip on her hand. "We'll know more once we get her to the hospital," replied the paramedic as he examined the bullet wound on her shoulder.

"What about Roy, the man who was shot?" "He's being rushed to the ER as well in the other ambulance." Richard looked down at Kori, _'you're going be okay Kori, you have to be.' _

  

Raven sigh as she got up from the table and headed into the kitchen. Dipping a tea bag into the mug of hot water she starred out the large kitchen window of her pent house. Even in the dark night she could still see the sparkle of the water as it splashed against the shore. Sighing she closed her eyes. _'All these old memories, all coming back now.' _

Inhaling and exhaling deeply she brushed a strand of straight back hair behind her ear. "What?" darting her head to the side she sigh with relief when she saw the it was only the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the table.

Walking over to the dining room table she picked it up and flipped the top. "Hello?"

"Richard...What hospital? What happened? Oh my god, no, no are they okay?" Raven could feel the knot in her stomach tighten and the tears push against her eyes, ready to fall. Closing her eyes she tried to breathe.

"Are you alright?...Good, okay. I'll meet you at the hospital, outside the ER? Okay."

Shutting her phone Raven grabbed her handbag and rushed out the door.

'_This can't be happening, not again.' _

  

"Raven!" Raven's eyes darted around the Emergency Room waiting room until they locked with Richards. Pulling her into a hug he sigh, "The doctors just brought them both into the ER a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Richard, you're bleeding!" Looking at his blooding shirt she shook with worry. "Relax" he said softly holding her shoulders. "It's just a stab wound, nothing to worry about, I'm fine." "I'm getting a doctor to look at that, or at least a nurse to bandage it up." Raven said sternly heading to the receptionist's desk.

  

"Thanks" Richard said with a smile as the nurse folded up the excess bandage. "No thanks are necessary Mr. Grayson, it's my job after all," the nurse replied sweetly then headed out the door.

Raven, who had been sitting in a chair against the wall of the hospital room stood up and walked towards him, "better?" Richard shrugged his shoulders, "ya, I guess it is."

Sighing Raven stood up, "when are the doctors going to tell us something?" Pacing the halls of the hospital, she groaned, "I'm gonna go make a call, I'll be right back."

  

Rubbing her eyes Karen glanced at the clock, "4 A.M" she said bewildered, "who could possible be calling **_now_**?" Sitting up she reached for the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello?" she asked tiredly. "Raven? What's wrong? Oh my god, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Vic, Vic, get up!" Groaning Victor turned away from his wife, still asleep. "Victor!"

Rubbing his eyes he sigh, "What's wrong Bee?" "Kori and Roy are in the hospital, we need to get there, now!"

  

Raven stood outside the hospital, the cool air blew in her face. Sighing she raised a cigarette to her mouth. Blowing out the smoke she tried to relax herself, unsuccessfully.

Shaking she closed her eyes. _'Everything's going to be okay, they're both going to be fine and there's nothing to worry about.' _"Ah!" jumping slightly Raven turned around at the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing' hon?" "I'm okay Bee; I'll be a lot better once I get to talk to a doctor." "Hey Vic" Raven greet him. "How are they doin'?" Bee asked nervously. "Not sure, but there's someone I want you to meet."

  

"I don't believe it." Victor said dumbfounded when he saw Richard sitting in the waiting room examining his wounded arm. Raven looked at them, "c'mon I'm sure he'd love to see you both again."

Richard looked up hearing footsteps on the white linoleum floor. "Raven, everything okay?" "Ya, I just want you to meet some people." Richard stood up. Coughing Raven turned towards Victor and Karen. "Richard, meet Victor and Karen Stone."

Stepping forward Richard held out his hand. "Nice to meet-" Looking up slightly to meet the man's eyes he squinted his eyes and moved his head a bit closer. "Have we meet before, I mean you just look so familiar."

"Well I should look familiar man, I mean medical science has done wonders, but I don't think I look that different" he said running a hand roughly up and down his dark skin.

"Cyborg" Richard breathed. "Wow, I mean, I haven't seen you in-" shaking his hand Richard smiled, "it's great to see you again." Turning his head slightly to the right he exhaled heavily, still smiling, "Hey, Bee."

"Robin, well Raven told us that's it Richard now." Nodding Richard sigh, ""It's nice to see you two again, to bad it had to be under these conditions, we don't know anything yet." "Raven told us that." Victor said taking a seat next to Richard.

Raven stood up, starring out the window at the rising sun and bouncing nervously on the heels of her black pumps. Shakily she unzipped her bag and searched inside it. "I'm going to go outside for a little while. If you find out anything tell me." With that she turned on her heels and walked out the doors.

Karen sigh, "I'll go talk to her," she said softly turning towards the front glass doors. "No," Richard said standing up, "Let me. If you get any news…" he trailed off, "We'll let you know." Karen finished taking a seat.

  

Raven sat down on a bench near the door. Reaching into her purse again she pulled out a box of cigarettes and slid one out, fishing around in her bag for her lighter she flipped it open and held the flame over the end of the cigarette.

Slipping the cigarette between her lips she leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I didn't know you smoked." Richard said leaning against the side of the large building. "Nervous habit," she replied her eyes not leaving the sunset, cigarette in between her fingers near the side of her head. "I'm not an addict."

"Never said you were." He replied taking a seat next to her on the wooden bench. "How're you doing?" He asked staring into the sunset as well. "I've been better." Resting a hand on her should he sigh, "We all have."

A comfortable silence swept over them for a few minutes. Both of them starring at the sunrise it had been a long night and soon it would be what they predicted, a long day.

"I was horrible to her," Raven stated bluntly. Tears came to her eyes as she continued. "What if something happens to her Richard?" Dropping her cigarette she turned towards him. "What if-what if I n-never get to say that I'm sorry." Bringing her hands up to her face she let the tears fall.

Hugging her, Richard whispered, "She's going to be okay Raven she will be." "How do you know?" she asked shakily wiping the tears from her eyes. Richard pulled her away and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Hope,"

Raven looked down at the grass, smiling fondly at the memory of when he had last said that to her.

  

Raven sat in the waiting area outside the Emergency Room her hands intertwined and resting on her bottom lip, her eyes closed "Oh my god," she heard Karen whisper.

Raven opened her eyes and eyed Karen, "what's wrong Bee?" Ignoring her Karen stood up and headed to the front doorway of the hospital.

Standing up, Raven followed, "Bee what are you-" stopping mid-sentence Raven found it hard to breathe all of a sudden, taking in hard, sharp breaths she back up. "What are you doing here?"

"Raven I-" the man began, then trailed off. Karen looked back and forth between the two of them, sighing she rested a hand on her forehead, "Good Lord."

  

"Raven please, just let me-" "No! This is hardly the time Garfield. I don't want to see you. You being here to see Kori and Roy I understand" turning to face him she narrowed her eyes, "but that has nothing to do with me."

"Raven why can't you just let me explain, please," he begged. Raven starred into his eyes, transfixed. Suddenly, she darted her head to the side in a coughing fit.

"Raven!" Grabbing onto her forearms to steady her he panicked, "are you okay?" Still coughing she nodded her head trying to push him away. "I-I'm fine," she began, trying to catch her breath, "it's nothing."

Hearing a door open somewhere from down the hallway they both turned to see a doctor about forty with short dark brown hair walk past them.

"Excuse me, doctor?" Raven asked stopping him in his tracks. "Yes Miss?" He asked turning around and removing his glasses. "I'm here regarding two patents that were admitted to the ER about two hours ago. There names and Kori Anders and Roy Harper. Do you by any chance know who we could talk to to find out what happened to them?"

"I was just about to go into the waiting room to talk to you," the doctor replied. Raven sigh with relief, "thank God, we've been waiting to talk to a doctor for two hours now," she said anxiously.

"Well," "Wait!" Raven said stopping him, "there are some other people here, in the waiting room." Nodding the doctor waited for Raven and Garfield to pass in front of him before he followed.

  

"I'm Doctor Morgan," the man said shaking Richard's hand. "I've been examining Mr. Harper and Ms. Anders. We've managed to stable them both. We were able to retrieve the bullet from Mr. Harper's spine. Fortunately, there was no nerve damage that we can see so far. He's been placed in the ICU for recovery. As I said we'll know more in a few days or so when we can re-examine the area."

Closing his eyes Richard sigh with relief and anticipation, "and Kori?" he asked nervously.

Dr. Morgan looked down at his clipboard, "Ms. Anders, as I stated before, is in stable condition. Unfortunately, she suffered massive trauma to the head and she has fallen into a coma."

At those words Raven felt her legs give out from under her. Reaching forward Garfield grasped her forearms, pulling her back up to her feet.

"Please," Dr. Morgan explained, "let me explain. There are different types of traumatic brain injury. Focal, which means the effect of the injury, was confined to one area of the brain or diffuse, which is when and injury effects**_ more_** than one area of the brain. Ms. Anders's has diffuse traumatic brain injury, which is the result of a sever head injury. Her x-rays show a closed head injury, a closed injury occurs when the head suddenly and violently hits an object but the object does not break through the skull. A diffuse traumatic brain injury **_can_** cause a patent to fall into a coma. Now, we don't know how long Ms. Anders will be in comatose state, by the looks of her injuries I'd say about a week to ten days at most. Though, I don't want to lie to you, we can't be positive. She too will be placed in the ICU where we can keep her under close observation. Just like Mr. Harper, we'll know more in a few days, with Ms. Anders's we'll be able to inform you all of anything after we run more tests." Sighing Dr. Morgan turned to leave, "I know that saying don't worry won't do anything, you'll worry anyway, but just know that we're going to do all we can."

  

"Oh my God, no" Raven said through tears. Starring blankly ahead she leaned back into Garfield, turning her head, she rested it on his muscular chest.

Garfield sighed, wrapping his arms around her small, almost limp body. Garfield leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be, everything's going to be okay Raven, everything's going to be okay." Garfield kept whispering into her ear to try and calm her down, to tell her that it was going to be okay, but he honestly wasn't sure himself.

  

**Sorry that it took me a while to update. Also sorry that this was a bit of a slow chapter, it's really only here to open up this part of the story. By the way everything medical in this chapter is true. **


	12. Chapter 12: Lost Love?

**TEEN TITANS: TROUBLE IN TOKYO PREMIERS SEPTEMBER 15 7:30 ON CARTOON NETWORK! (With an encore September 16)**

**Chapter 12: Lost Love?**

Sitting Raven down on one of the chairs in the waiting room Garfield sat down next to her. "Raven, Raven, say something Raven, anything," pleading with her to speak he sigh. "It's going to be okay Raven, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing." She replied unblinkingly, staring at the wall across from her. "I guess I deserved that." He said resting a hand on her shoulder. Shaking it off she stood up, "I'm going outside for a while." Raven grabbed her purse from the floor and walked out the large glass doors.

Garfield stood up to follow her but froze at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her alone for a while. She needs time." Turning he looked at who was speaking to him. "I can't just-" Garfield widened his eyes at the man before him. "R-Robin?" Looking down he held out a hand, "Richard Grayson," doing the same thing, Garfield reached for Richard's hand, "Garfield Logan."

"I have to go make sure she's okay," Garfield said looking up. "I don't think you're the one she needs right now, I think she just needs to be alone right now." Richard said calmly.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

  

Pacing the front of the hospital Raven pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Slipping it into her mouth she sighed. _'How could this happen, how?" _Blowing out a puff of smoke slowly she closed her eyes and sat down on the bench. She ran her free hand over her eyes, exhausted.

"You really shouldn't smoke." Raven looked up, slipping the cigarette between her lips and blowing another puff of smoke, "nervous habit." "Mind if I take a seat?" "No, go ahead." She replied staring straight out into the sky.

"How did this happen?" "You know damn well how this happen." Sighing Garfield looked at the ground, "where is the guy?" "Richard told me the authorities came and arrested him. I just wish that it hadn't taken this long to find the bastard."

"Raven…" He trailed off; "yes?" she asked breathing out another puff of smoke. "I'm sorry, I don't know how this all happen between us. I'd do anything to take it back, to make things go back to the way they were."

Whipping her head around Raven jumped to her feet. "Yeah, well, that's never going to happen and you know it. It's been a long time, it's over okay?" Dropping her cigarette she stepped on it with her shoe and headed towards the hospital doors.

"Raven," freezing Raven turned around and removed his hand from her shoulder, "please," "What do you want me to say?" She screamed at him, refusing to let the tears fall. "I can't do this right now Garfield, in case you missed Dr. Morgan's speech I'll fill you in, Kori's in a coma Garfield, a coma. And, she might never wake up. She could die, and-and I-I'd," running her hands over her face she leaned against the glass doors. Calmly, turning her head to look through the glass into the hospital and she continued, "and I can't deal with this right now Garfield, I can't."

With that she pushed open the double doors and ran inside.

  

Richard paced up and down the hall of the hospital in front of the waiting room. "Man, will you stop, you're making me nervous." Victor commented, watching Richard from a waiting room chair. Richard stopped and turned to face him, sighing he ran a hand over his face, "Sorry," he replied taking a seat next to Karen. "It's okay," she said calmly, fiddling with her wedding ring.

Richard glanced down at it, "I know it's a little late but congratulations, when did you two get married?" "Two years ago," she answered looking up at him, "it was a beautiful ceremony, in June, Kori, she was my maid of honor." Karen wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, Bee, she's gonna be fine." Victor tried to reassure her by putting his arm around her shoulders. Quickly she got up from her seat, without turning to look at either of them she walked to the doorway of the waiting room, sniffling she shook her head, "I'm going to get something to drink, would either of you like something?" Both men answered 'no' and she continued on her way down the hall towards the hospital café.

"She never likes people to see her cry." Victor clarified. "Maybe you should go after her?" Richard asked. "Nah, she just needs sometime to herself." _'Just like Raven,' _Richard thought.

  

Hearing the door creak Raven lifted her head and dried her eyes on the sleeves of her black jacket. "Raven? Honey, are you okay?" Raven sighed, "Oh, Karen" she breathed, "it's you, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Karen held out her hand, pulling her up. Then pulling out a tissue from her purse, she wiped Raven's cheeks. "Why are you in the bathroom, hon.?" "Lack of any other place to go," Raven answered looking down at her hands.

"Well," Karen continued, "lucky for you, I spilled some of my coffee on my blouse. I wanted to put some water on it before the stain set." Finishing, she through the damp paper towel she had used on her shirt in the trash.

"C'mon hon. we should get back to the guys." Sniffling Raven sighed, "yeah, alright."

  

Richard looked at his watch, _'7:42 in the morning' _exhausted, he ran his hands up and down his face. Glancing around the room he sighed, Raven sat next to him a cup of coffee in between her hands. To his right Victor and Karen were asleep, Karen's thin waist wrapped in Victor's muscular arms, her head resting on his well built chest. _'Wait, where's Beast Boy, Garfield. That's gonna take some getting used to. But, where'd he go?' _

Walking out of the waiting room he checked farther down the hallway and the café with no luck. Stepping into the crisp early morning air Richard breathed it in deeply, "hey Rob-Richard," turning he saw Garfield sitting on the bench next to the hospital entrance.

"Hey," he replied sitting down next to him, "you doing okay?" "Yeah, I guess." He said shrugging, a silence hung over them, both not wanting to mention what was running through their heads.

"I never meant to hurt her Richard, I didn't even know what I did until Vic told me. I would never want to hurt Raven." "I believe you; I know that Starfire would never put Raven in danger. If she really believed that you were going to harm Raven, she wouldn't have let you so close to her. I believe you, and Raven does too. She's just scared, she's spent years believing you were out to hurt her, and now to find out that's not true, she's not just going to all of a sudden be able to except that."

Garfield gave a small laugh, "what?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow at him, "It's just that, all these years apart and you're still the leader, and we're not even a team anymore."

"What do you mean?" "I mean it just feels that way, almost a decade and I feel like I can still talk to you. Ya know, like old times."

Standing up Garfield headed towards the door, "you coming?"

  

Dr. Morgan cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Both Ms. Anders and Mr. Harper are stable. Fortunately, after running a few more tests on Mr. Harper, we were able to find out that he has no nerve damage. Meaning that a few days after he wakes up he can start physical therapy. I'd say after about a month of physical therapy he'll be walking fine again and he'll be able to do everything he could before. We're running more tests on Ms. Anders as we speak; there hasn't been much change in her condition. Though there is no change in her condition, she has not gotten worse, so that is excellent. Again as I said a few hours ago, we're keeping her under close observation."

"Can we see her?" Richard asked. "Yes, but I must warn you, we have a lot of machines monitoring her so be very careful not to disrupt them, keep a close eye out for the wires."

With that Dr. Morgan led them to the ICU.

  

Dr. Morgan leaned against the dark wooden door. "I'd prefer if only one or two of you went in at a time." Richard nodded, "sure." "Okay then, I have another patent to attend to so I'll check in with you all later." With that, Dr. Morgan headed down the long corridor.

"Raven, I think maybe you should go in first." Richard said as he turned around to face her. "Raven, are you okay?" He asked walking towards her.

"No, no I'm not." She said leaning against the wall. Wiping the tears away she looked up at Richard. "I don't want to see her that way; I don't want to see her attached to all those wires, within an inch of her life. I can't, I-I won't."

Richard held her in front of him by her shoulders, "Raven, she needs you there, with her. You have to be strong for her." Raven looked down at the linoleum floor. "I'm so scared." She cried wiping the tears with her hands. "What if she doesn't wake up?" "We can't think like that, Raven. She's gonna be okay, she will be."

  

Raven opened the heavy wooden door to the hospital room at stepped in. "Kori?" Walking over to the bed she sat down in the chair next to it. "Oh, Starfire," she breathed.

She looked at Kori's sleeping form and listened to the rhythmic sound of the machines. "Kori, please wake up, please." She closed her eyes to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry."

  

Raven closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room. "I'm going to go see how Roy is doing." Richard sighed, Raven was taking this hard, and as usual she won't admit she's hurting.

"Hey, why don't you go in and see her, Rich?" Victor asked him. "I don't think she'd want to see me, and frankly, I don't blame her."

Karen put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "she'd want to see you. She would, believe me." Richard smiled at her.

  

Pulling the chair up to the bed Richard sat down and sighed. Taking Kori's limp hand in his, he looked at her sleeping face. "You're so beautiful," he breathed running his other hand over the bandage wrapped around her head.

"I'm so sorry, Star, I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry this happen to you. I know you're angry with me, and I knew you would be. I just, I –I love you so much, so much. I don't know if that'll even make sense to you but, I'm sorry. I never stopped loving you Star, never." Resting Kori's limp hand back on the bed he caressed her cheek.

Richard glanced at the nightstand next to the bed. Reaching over he picked up the ring, sighing he looked at Kori, "Starfire, I don't know if you can hear me but, please, please don't marry him." Richard dropped his head, then his eyes widened and he looked up at Kori again. "Look at what I'm saying; I knew when I left, that I risked losing your love. I want you to be happy. If marrying him will make you happy, then, who am I to try and stop you?"

"Please, open your eyes, Starfire, please." Running his fingers through her hair he stood up, kissing the top of her head he whispered in her ear, "I love you, I love you so much."

  

"How you doin' man?" Victor asked after returning to the waiting room. "I don't know, Vic," Richard said rubbing his hands together. "How are you doing Karen?" He asked her, "Okay, Raven told me Roy's doing okay, he's asleep, but he's fine." Richard nodded. "Where is Raven?" "I'm not sure," Karen replied, "but Gar's with Kori."

"Raven, what's wrong?" Victor asked as Raven came in, breathing heavily. Covering her mouth with her hand as she coughed she shook her head, "I'm fine, I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want?"

  

After taking coffee orders Raven headed towards the café. Placing the cups under the machine she watched the coffee fill the cups. Raven rubbed her eyes and blinked, _'stay awake!' _she thought to herself.

"What?" She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Before she knew what was happening, she was being spun around and pulled into a hard kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: I Need You

**Chapter 13: I Need You **

"Mmmh-mmhm!" Raven squeezed her eyes tight and pushed the palms of her hands on his shoulders, trying to push her mysterious attacker off. She felt him release and step back, his arms still around her waist.

"Who the hell do you-" catching sight of the man she froze, "wh-what are y-you, when…" gasping for air she backed up against the coffee counter. "Alex, how-what are you doing here?" Alex smirked, "I've missed you baby. It been so hard being without you"

Raven's eyes narrowed, but she was still in too much shock to say anything. Letting go of her waist Alex ran his fingers down her cheek. Whipping her head to the side she growled, "don't you dare touch me."

Alex sighed, "c'mon baby, don't be mad." "Don't be mad! How the hell could I not be mad after what you did?"

  

"Hey, man, how's she doing?" Victor asked Garfield as he came into the waiting room. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "no change." Victor looked at the linoleum floor, "it's only been a day, and the doctor said she may not come out of it for a week." "But what if she doesn't come out of it at all?" Victor exhaled deeply, "I don't know Gar, let's just hope that it doesn't come to that."

Garfield turned to Richard, "where's Raven?" "Getting coffee, she went to the Café, it's down the hall." Nodding Garfield turned and headed in that direction.

Stepping into the café he looked around for her, spotting her over by the coffee machines he maneuvered through the tables to get to her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a man grab her around the waist and kiss her. He couldn't tell if she was kissing back but that didn't matter. Turning around Garfield walked out of the café and out the hospital doors.

  

"What are you doing back in Jump City?" Raven asked putting a lid over the last coffee cup. "I heard about Roy and Kori and I wanted to be here for them." "And how did you find out about them?" "I just happened to have been in Jump this week, doing some research for work. I've been staying at the Four Seasons and Vic gave me a call a few hours ago."

Raven turned around to face him, "wait, so, you've been in Jump City for how long?" "'Bout a week." "Were you even going to **_tell_** me? And, and Victor knew?" Raven felt the anger growing inside her with each passing minute. _'Everyone is lying to me. All the people I've always believed I could trust.' _

"Ya, but Vic didn't want me to tell you. He called me only to tell me what happened, he didn't want me to show up. But I had to. I'm really sorry about what happened to them. I hope their both okay."

Raven sighed and grabbed the coffee trays. "I have to get back," she replied emotionlessly and headed to the waiting room.

When she heard Alex's footsteps behind her she closed her eyes for a second and tried to breathe.

  

Garfield stood outside the hospital in the parking lot by his car. He didn't want to leave, but, _'I can't stay there with them. I can't watch her be with him, whoever he is.' _Closing his eyes Garfield leaned up against his car and tried to think. _'I want to be there for Kori but…'_

  

Setting the coffee on the table in the waiting room Raven took hers and sat down. "Raven, are you okay? And who's that?" Richard asked concerned. Raven sighed and sat back in her chair. "That's Alex; you'd know him as Aqualad I guess. I just can't believe he's back." "Is that good or bad?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow. Raven looked up at Alex, who was talking with Victor and Karen. Well it didn't look like talking, more like an interrogation, "I'm… not sure." She replied.

  

Opening the door Garfield pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Kori, I know I was just here but, I don't know what to do. I love her so much Kori. I can't stand to see her with anybody else."

Garfield dropped his head and listened to the rhythmic beeping of Kori's machines. "Please wake up Kori, I need you. I need you to tell me what to do."

  

Roy moaned and opened his eyes. The blurring image of the white ceiling eventually became clear. Squinting his eyes from the florescent lights, Roy turned his head to the side. "Raven?" Raven looked up and smiled. "Hey there, how're you feeling?"

"What happened? Where am I?" Raven's smile faded, "you were shot. You're at the hospital, they doctors were able to remove the bullet from your spin and they said there is no nerve damage, so you'll be fine, but you won't be racing for a while." She said solemnly.

"Roy, I have some bad news, really bad news." Roy looked up at her with nervous eyes. "It's about Kori, she's-"

"Kori!" Roy screamed sitting up but wincing at the pain. Raven pushed him back down gently. "Don't try and move too much you're still weak. "Kori…in the alley…that man."

"Yes Roy that man shot you. Kori's still alive. But she got hurt, very badly, she's-she in a…a coma Roy."

Raven heard Roy's breathing increase and become heavy, "wh-what? What did the doctors say?" "They said that she could be under for a week to ten days, or more. It's been a day, and nothings changed so far." Roy slammed his fist down on the mattress, "how could I let this happen?" "You didn't let this happen, Roy. This isn't your fault." "Can I see her?" Raven sighed. "Not yet, you have to stay in bed, but I'm sure you can see her soon. I'll go get a nurse; I'll tell them you're awake." Raven gave him a gentle smile and headed into the hall.

  

After informing the nurse that Roy was awake, Raven turned around to go back to the waiting room. "Raven!" Sighing Raven ran her hand through her hair and turned around. "Alex, what do you want? You said you came to see how Roy and Kori were doing, that has nothing to do with talking to me."

Alex laughing and pulled Raven to him, "c'mon baby." Raven's eyes narrowed and she looked up into his eyes, "I am **_not_** your baby."

"Can't we put what happened behind us and start over." "There is no us anymore, Alex. You left, without a goodbye, without a phone call, without a damn letter! I want nothing more to do with you." Pulling her closer he ran his fingers through her black hair, "you don't mean that," he whispered breathlessly in her ear.

As he leaned in closer to her she felt him push her up against the nearby wall. Struggling to push him away she turned her head, "Leave me alone, Alex. Stop!" Raven found her self raising her voice, yet no one came to help her. "Alex, don't do this. Please!" Closing her eyes Raven turned her head so far that she felt her cheek press up against the cool white hospital wall.

Suddenly the grip around her waist loosed and she heard a yelled and a loud thud. Whipping her head around she saw Alex hit the floor. Through gritted teeth she heard, "Don't…touch…her!"

"Garfield?" He turned to her and her eyes widened; his gentle green eyes were now black with rage. "Are you hurt?" he asked coming up to her. Still shaky, Raven shook her head, "no, I'm-Garfield look out!"

  

Before Garfield could turn around he felt a punch connect with his face, slamming him against the wall.

"Alex stop! Please, leave him alone." Running up to him she tried to grab his arm to pull his away but he merely pushed her away. Getting up off the floor she ran to stand in between them, looking up at Alex she tried to control her anger, "don't hurt him."

Alex narrowed his eyes preparing to say something…

"Hey! What going on?" Richard yelled coming up to them, "you're in a hospital. This is hardly the time or the place."

  

"Are you okay?" Raven asked gently looking up into Garfield's eyes. By now Richard had forced Alex out of the hallway and back into the waiting room.

Turning away from her he replied curtly, "I'm fine." Sighing Raven rested her hand on his check and turned his face towards her. Gasping, her eyes widened, "you're bleeding."

"I-it's nothing." "Yes, it is. Here, let me help you." Leading him to a near by bench she pushed him down and turned to go into the ladies room. Leaning over the door frame she starred at him, "don't move."

  

Coming back with a handful of tissues she held a few of them to his nose. Raven saw him wince at the pain and the guilty feeling was so strong that it hurt almost physically. "Thank you for coming to my rescue back there. I'm so sorry, Alex isn't a bad man, he really isn't. I don't know what came over him."

"That's Aqualad isn't it?" "Yes," changing the subject quickly she pulled the bloody tissues away and asked, "were you injured anywhere else?" "I'm fine, Raven." Turning to get up she quickly pulled him back, "wait,"

Garfield turned slightly to face her. "I just want to make sure you're alright," she said trying to defend herself. Resting her hand on his check once again she tilted his head up to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. "The bleeding stopped."

Garfield smiled gently at her, "thank you." Starring up into his eyes she replied emotionlessly, "you're welcome," almost as if hypnotized.

Before she could even register what she was doing she found herself pulling his face towards hers, closing her eyes she felt his lips meet hers.

Surprised, Garfield wrapped his arms gently around her waist, pulling her closer.

  

Raven felt him pull her closer and she found herself smile against his lips at the warmth she felt with his arms around her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she slid her hand into his hair and pulled his face even closer deepening the kiss.

Raven felt lost in the kiss. For once her mind wasn't in control, her heart was. And this felt…right. Pulling away she looked up into his eyes.

"Raven…I" putting a finger to his lips she smiled, letting it slid off his lips she felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and saw him lean in so their lips could meet again.

  

_**1 week later**_

The week passed slowly, with everyone trying to continue with their work. Each nigh they came back to see if there was any change, and there never was. Kori was in the same condition she had been in that first day.

Roy started physical therapy and was walking on crutches now instead of sitting in a wheelchair. He couldn't walk on his own, but he was getting there. Alex had said good-bye to Roy and once again left without a word. This time however, Raven not only didn't care, she was glad.

Roy wasn't happy about Richard being at the hospital but Raven had convinced him not to say anything. Yet, every time he saw Richard come out of Kori's hospital room, he felt himself grow angry.

  

"Have you talked to the doctor yet?" Raven asked anxiously resting her hands over Garfield, which were wrapped around her waist.

Richard sighed, "no he hasn't come out of her room yet. I called Victor and Karen and their on their way."

  

"Has she come out of it yet?" Karen asked as anxious as Raven was. Victor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I should probably call Roy, tell him I'll come pick him up and bring him to the hospital." Karen sighed, "okay you do that. We'll wait here. I'll call when I find out anything." Kissing her lips Victor turned and ran out the hospital doors.

  

"How is she?" Richard asked as soon as the doctor opened the door and stepped out. Dr. Morgan looked up, a bit surprised, "she coming out of it. There shouldn't be any side-affects from the coma, but just in case we'll be monitoring her condition."

"Can we see her?" Raven asked. "Yes, of course, just not all of you at once, one or two at a time." With that the doctor turned and headed through a large white painted door.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face Garfield look at Raven, "you should go first Raven." Watching Raven's eyes widen and feeling her physically shake Garfield turned to Richard, "maybe you should go in with her?"

  

Stepping through the door Richard and Raven both looked at the nurse inserting yet another needle into one of Kori's bandaged arms. The nurse turned at the sound of the door. "Oh, well, I'll just get out of your way. Try and be quiet though, Miss Anders is still groggy and a bit disoriented." Richard nodded and with that the nurse headed out the door.

Pulling a chair up to the bed Raven sat down, Richard standing behind her. "Breathe Richard," she whispered to him and heard him exhale sharply. Turning to look down at Kori Raven watch as Kori's eyes slightly opened and closed again while her head lolled around on the pillow.

"Kori? Kori?" Raven whispered. "It's Raven and…Robin." Richard looked down at her with wide, curious eyes. "I think she'll respond to that." Raven whispered.

"Ro-robin?" Groaning they both saw her eyes flutter open slightly, "Ro-robin…"

**_To Be Continued_**


	14. Chapter 14: Here With Me

**Chapter 14: Here With Me **

"_Kori? Kori?" Raven whispered. _

"_It's Raven and…Robin." Richard looked down at her with wide, curious eyes. _

"_I think she'll respond to that." Raven whispered. _

"_Ro-robin?" Groaning they both saw her eyes flutter open slightly, "Ro-robin…" _

Raven smiled, not turning her head away from Kori she hissed, "Say something to her."

Shocked Richard stuttered to get the words out, "I-I'm here, I'm right here."

Kori turned her head towards them. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she shook her head lightly to rid it of the grogginess. Reaching up with her right hand to pull the tubes away from under her nose she felt a warm hand reach over and wrap around her wrist.

"Don't even think about," Raven smiled, "I'm so glad you awake."

Hearing the door screech open behind them, Raven and Richard turned around to see a nurse coming towards the bed, strolling a metal cart with syringes and gauze resting on it. "If you two don't mind…" she trailed off.

Raven stood up, "oh, okay sure." Looking down at Kori she sighed, "We'll be outside okay?"

Kori nodded, still woozy. As Richard turned to follow Raven out the door he felt a soft hand grab his. Looking at Kori he saw her fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Stay, please stay." She slurred.

"Kori I…" Raven came up behind him.

"I think she wants you to say with her." Raven stated surely.

Richard sighed, "She's probably so drugged up she thinks that I'm Roy."

Kori laced her fingers through his, "Please stay Robin. Please?"

Richard sat down in the chair Raven had just stood from, "okay, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

The nurse sighed and smiled, "Alright, you can stay, but I still have a job to do." Pulling a syringe off the cart she turned to Kori.

Feeling the prick of pain she winced. Feeling her body relax she smiled at Richard and let her eyes close.

  

Richard held Kori's limp hand tightly. He saw her eyes close and her head fall to the side. Using his free hand he brushed an auburn lock of hair to the side out of her face. "I'm here, Star. I'm here." He whispered in her ear, "and I'm not going anyway."

  

Raven close the door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. Rubbing her temples she sighed, _'I need to talk to her. I need to tell her that I'm sorry. I can't believe that she just woke up and I can't even been in there with her. But Robin, she wanted him there for some reason. I thought she hated him, but maybe…she doesn't. Maybe she even…"_

"Raven" opening her eyes she looked up to see Garfield coming towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close. "You okay?" he asked her concerned.

Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just…I just can't believe that this happened to her. I hope that man rots in that prison for what he did to her." Raven could feel the tears coming to her eyes at the thought of what that man put her best friend through. Fisting a bunch of his shirt in her hands she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "Why are some people like that, so heart-less, so cruel?"

Pulling Raven back to face him, he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "I don't think anyone really has an answer to that. Unfortunately, there are people in this world who do horrible things." Garfield exhaled heavily and looked at the ground.

As if reading his thoughts she lifted his chin up, "you're not one of those people."

He touched her cheek, "what I did to you-"

"Don't," she said pressing her finger to his lips, "don't do this." Removing her finger she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  

Victor pulled up to the hospital entrance and parked the car. Walking around to the opposite side he reached into the back and pulled out Roy's metal crutches. Helping Roy out of the car he led him towards the hospital.

"Is she okay? Have you spoken to her?" Roy asked nervously.

"No, not yet. I went to get you. I'm sure you can see her when we get in. And don't worry; I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so."

  

Running his fingers through her hair, he sighed. "She'll be fine you know." The nurse replied changing the bandages on her shoulder. "She'll need a lot of rest and a while to heal but she will be fine, Mr. Grayson."

"You know who I am?"

The nurse smiled, "everybody knows who you are."

Richard smiled and looked down at Kori again. Hearing the nurse's retreating footsteps as she walked down the hall, he caressed Kori's cheek. Jerking his hand away from her face he groaned. "I can't do this. Kori, I love you more than anyone and anything thing in this world, but if being with Roy, makes you happy, then…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Then what? He couldn't just let her go. "No, I love you too much to let you go."

Feeling a hand on his back he whipped around to face the stranger, "How are you doing?"

"Fine Raven, just fine." He sighed.

Pulling up a chair next to Richard she sat down. Looking over at his hand laced in hers she smiled. "Why do I think you're a liar?"

Richard only sighed.

"You're still in love with her aren't you." Raven replied, more as a statement than a question.

"I've always loved her. I always will."

"Then how could you just leave her like that? Do you know how many nights I would hear her cry? Locked up in her room, just crying, how could you do that to her?"

"I-I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I knew that if everyone knew that I broke my ties with the Titans, then they wouldn't hurt her, or any of you. I wasn't going to risk you all getting hurt just for my happiness."

Raven sighed, "I…just wish you would have said good-bye, at least to her." Looking down at Kori she continued, "She loved you so much. When she lost her baby, your baby, it was awful. She was so upset, she wanted that baby, she wanted a part of you to remember, and she lost it because she was raped. Finally, she found Roy, Speedy, I don't remember how they met, but she still was never happy, not really. But she moved on."

Richard sighed and squeezed Kori's hand tighter. "I know and it's what I deserve. I'm so confused; I only know two things for sure. That I love her and I want her to be happy."

"What I don't understand is that even after the Titans broke up, you still never tried to find her. Why not?"

"I tried to find her, I did, but then I thought she'd just be better without me. She could move on, and have a good life, a great one. But I've thought about her everyday of my life."

"And that's supposed to make up for it?"

"No, of course not. I can't believe that this happened to her. I left to try and protect her, instead she just got hurt."

Placing her hand on top of Richard's she inhaled deeply, "This happening to Kori wasn't your fault. And if you hadn't been there this time, who knows what would have happened to her. You've always been her hero."

Richard sighed and released Kori limp hand, resting it gently on the bed, "not anymore. How could I be? After all that I've put her though?"

Raven stood up, "c'mon let's leave her alone to rest."

  

"Roy," Raven said surprised. She had forgotten Victor had gone out to get him. "She's sleeping right now; a nurse came in and put her under. The doctor came in and examined her. He said she'll be fine, she just need lots of rest. She has a few bruises and the gunshot wound in her shoulder is still healing so she'll be sour for a few weeks, but thank God she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course," Raven answered, moving away from the door to allow Roy to enter.

  

Putting his crutches against the wall he sat down in one of the chairs closest to her bed. Taking her hand, Roy rubbed it gently. Playing with a strand of her hair he felt her stir.

"Robin," she breathed, "Robin,"

Roy felt her hand move, as if searching. He knew she was feeling for another hand to hold hers, but not just anyone's hand…

Richards.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Her eyes never opened, so she didn't know whose hand had grabbed hers, holding it was all the strength she had she exhaled deeply and her body stilled.

Roy looked down at her face; she was content, relaxed, he could see it even thought she slept.

She was happy. And he knew it was Richard that made her that way.

'_I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let him have her.' _

  

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the bright florescent lights above her. Where was she? How long had she been here? She couldn't remember.

Then as if in a flash, she remembered that horrible night. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. That man that evil, evil man. What happened to him?

And she remembered Robin. He saved her, like he always did. She smiled, _'Robin.' _ She felt her stomach knot up at the sound of his name and the feelings she had whenever she thought of him.

She was confused…to say the least. She tried to move her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes and gasped at the pain. The fire shooting from her left shoulder to her finger tips.

She moaned in pain. Closing her eyes she used her right hand to reach up to her shoulder. She felt the gauze wrapped tightly around it. What happened? She didn't remember anything happening to her shoulder. All she really remembered was his voice, that deep, frightening voice that haunted her all the time in her dreams.

"Oh, Miss Anders you're awake. That's wonderful. I'll go get the doctor and tell him." Seeing her fingering her wounded shoulder the nurse walked towards her and removed her arm, placing it on the bed next to her. "No, don't touch that, you're shoulder is still sore."

"What happened to it? What does it hurt so much?" Kori asked groggily.

"You were shot, Miss Anders, in the shoulder. You'll be alright, don't worry. You just need time to rest. I explained it all to Mr. Grayson, don't worry."

Kori blinked, "what?"

"Mr. Richard Grayson, he was in here most of the time. He was very concerned for you. Holding you're hand." The nurse turned around and smiled.

"Oh, and Miss Anders I don't mean to pry, but, in your sleep you were whispering a name. May I ask who Robin is? Mr. Grayson seemed to know. Is it a nickname for him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is Robin? You we're whispering his name in your sleep."

Kori's heart raced. She remembered dreaming about him.

Him holding her, kissing her.

What was going on with her? She never felt so…she didn't even know what she felt.

Her life was going fine. Okay, maybe she wasn't completely happy, but she hadn't been for years. She was fine, though. She was going to marry Roy, have someone concrete in her life, who she knew wouldn't leave her, or break her heart. Someone you don't love can't break your heart.

She loved Roy though…didn't she? Her eyes widened in shock and realization. She didn't know, she didn't know how she felt about Roy.

Everything was okay, stable in her life. Then **_he_** came back into it and it seems like everything just changed, somehow.

She spent so many years missing him, crying for him, wanting to be with him, to see him…

And now that he was here she didn't know what to feel.

Kori didn't know if she felt excitement, anger, or fear.

And the fact of not knowing, terrified her.

**_To Be Continued_**…


	15. Chapter 15: Lies and Broken Hearts

**Chapter 15: Lies and a Broken Heart **

"Dr. Morgan," Kori began, her head turned away as he slid a syringe filled with pain medication into her arm. She took that opportunity to look at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed, time seemed to escape her and she had no idea what time of day it was or even, what _day_ it was; 5:43 P.M. and the paper next to the bed said it was May 15th.

"Yes, Miss Anders?" he asked disposing of the syringe and moving to examine her shoulder.

"When might I be able to leave? I am not very fond of hospitals."

"I'm afraid not for another week at least. But on the bright side, your shoulder is healing wonderfully. No infections and there should only be a small scar."

"Will I at least be able to get out of this bed soon?"

"Yes, we have to get your legs moving again. Just another day or two and you'll be up and walking around again. But you will have to stay under observation just so we can be sure you're okay. You gave everybody quite a scare. How does your head feel today? Are you dizzy, in any pain?" He asked removing the bloody gauze from her shoulder and re-wrapping it in a clean bandage.

Kori winced at the pain that shot up from her shoulder, "no, my head feels fine."

"Good, well I'll leave you alone for now. You try and get some rest. The pain medication should help with that," he added after seeing her eyes begin to close.

  

Raven flipped her cell phone closed and sighed. She really wanted to see Kori; she had to talk to her. They had left so many things unfinished and it felt like months since they spoke even though it had only been three weeks.

After getting off the phone with the hospital she found out that Kori was asleep and she should come by around noon tomorrow. She didn't really know what she was going to say but she knew that she couldn't, nor did she want to put it off.

Sitting down on Garfield's brown leather sofa she waited for him to return. "Garfield? Where did you go?" She asked craning her neck to try and see into the kitchen.

Raven smiled as she saw him come out of the kitchen carrying a glass of red wine in each hand.

She laughed, "What's the occasion?"

"I figured we'd celebrate us." He grinned.

"I'll drink to that." She replied taking a glass from his hand and clanging it into his.

Leaning over to kiss her lips he smiled.

  

Kori sighed and looked at the clock, 11:30 A.M. She didn't think the days could go any slower.

  

"Richard? What are you doing here?" Kori asked closing her book and resting it on her lap. She had been sitting up reading to try and pass the time.

"Can I sit down?" He asked gesturing to the chair next to her bed.

Kori starred at him for a minute. She never really got to look at him, really look at him. He looked the same, though taller and had an older look about him. He wore sunglasses over his eyes, which she was still yet to see. Her breathe caught in her throat as she continued to stare. He was gorgeous and she knew it. He always had been and she found herself smiling glad to see him.

Suddenly, as if struck she remembered the news story she saw a few weeks ago about Barbra Gordon and Kitten Moth. She couldn't believe it, Kitten? What was he a playboy now? Kitten?

Dropping her smile she looked down at the cover of her book, "sure, go ahead."

He sat down and looked at her. "Starfi-Kori," he corrected himself quickly. "I-I, I'm so sorry. So so sorry that I let this happen, that I left. I'm sorry about everything. Oh God I'm so sor-"

Kori silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "It wasn't your fault was happened to me. It never was." She looked away, ashamed. "I just said that because…I just wanted to _hurt_ you, the way you hurt me when you left me."

Richard stayed silent. Kori continued.

"I saw you on the news a few weeks ago. What are you, a playboy now?"

"What?" Richard asked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you on television; they talked about you taking Kitten Moth to the same hotel you took Barbra Gordon to."

"Kori you have it all wrong. You honestly think I would do _anything_ with_ Kitten_? She was at the same business party I was at, and I saw her completely smashed. I took her back to her hotel room, she passed out on her bed, and I left. Some paparazzi must have seen us go in and gotten the wrong idea."

Kori found herself smiling, but it quickly faded, "and Barbra Gordon?"

Richard looked down, "that was awhile ago. I had a few drinks and we ran into each other. After that I don't remember anything besides waking up next to her." He said, saying the last part just above a whisper.

Kori exhaled loudly, "You saying that shouldn't hurt as much as it does. It shouldn't, I shouldn't…NO! I can't love you I can't -I"

She froze the moment she felt his warm hand on her cheek. He turned her face towards his, leaning down he presses his lips to hers lightly.

Resting her hands on his shoulders she deepened the kiss and her arms slid over his shoulders and around his neck. Gently pulling her lips back she tried to catch her breath.

"Richard," she began closing her eyes. "Please…don't. I can't, I can't" she whispered shaking her head slowly.

Richard's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. He just couldn't help it. Just being with her; her hair, her eyes, she's was just so beautiful and he couldn't help it.

"Kori, I'm sorry, I…"

"No," she whispered feeling the tears running down her cheeks from her burning emerald eyes. "I'm just…so afraid, and confused, and I don't know to feel."

Reaching over he whipped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry."

At a loss for words she rested her head on his chest; suddenly very tired. Richard wrapped his arms around her and she sighed with content. It felt good to be in his arms again. Forgetting her fear she closed her eyes.

  

Raven pushed open the hospital doors. Though her evening with Garfield had been wonderful, she couldn't wait to see Kori. All through dinner she was running lines in her head of what she was going to say. She tried to picture every different scenario in her head and what she would say and she still didn't feel prepared.

After checking in she walked up to Kori's room door and opened it. She stopped dead in her tracks; this definitely wasn't what she thought she would see when she walked through the door.

She watched silently as Richard rested a sleeping Kori back onto her pillows and gently rested the blanket on top of her. Raven remained by the door still watching as Richard tucked a strand pf hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Standing up he jumped slightly at seeing Raven.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Raven looked at Kori and smiled walking out into the hallway. She waited for Richard to follow and close the door before she explained. "I came to see her. I wanted to talk to her."

"Sorry, she fell asleep."

"That's okay, I'll wait."

"It might be awhile."

Raven smiled, "that's okay." Reaching into her back bag she pulled out a small but thick paperback. "I brought something to pass the time. Now, I know what I'm doing here but, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how she was and talk with her."

"And did you?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "For a little while."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "what do mean, _for a little while_? What happened?"

"I kissed her Raven. It just happened."

"What did she do?"

"She kissed me back, but…" he trailed off unsure. He knew she kissed back but then, he still wasn't sure what had happen after she pulled back. The way she reacted… running his hand through his hair he sighed, "I don't know Raven."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Give her time. Some much has happened in only a few weeks. It's a lot to handle. Kori just needs time to sort things out. And look, she has plenty of time, being stuck in a hospital room."

Richard smiled, "well I have to get going. I have a meeting at two. I'll see you later."

Raven watched him leave and then headed into Kori's room to wait for her to wake up. Sitting down in the chair by the bed she opened the novel and started to read.

  

Hearing Kori yawn and stir Raven closed her book and looked up. "Hey,"

Kori looked at her surprised. Panicked she began talking, not really aware of what she was saying. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I lied to you and you are right I am a horrible person and I understand if you never-"

"Kori, shh." Raven said holding a finger to her own lips. "It's alright, stop, its okay."

Kori stopped talking and put her head in her hands. "I'm a horrible friend and I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry."

Raven placed a hand on Kori's shoulder causing her to look up. "It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, or say the things I said to you. I didn't mean them. I know you would never do anything to hurt me or put me in danger."

"Raven?"

"And," she continued, "you were right. Garfield and I, we're, we're together."

"You are?" Kori asked, a smile forming on her face.

Raven smiled, "Yeah, I don't know how it happened, it just did and I didn't even see it coming. But, I'll admit, you were right." She laughed slightly and then grew serious.

"Hey Kori," she began, making sure she had Kori's full attention before she continued. "You told me to give Garfield a chance, that he wasn't an awful person like I had thought. I know you're confused right now but, maybe you should take your own advice. Give Richard a chance." Getting up to leave she patted Kori's hand, "you'll regret it if you don't."

  

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Roy asked sitting down and leaning his crutches against the edge of the bed.

Kori gave him a weak smile, "alright, I suppose. How are you feeling, Roy?"

"Better, I'll just have to use these for a while," he said motioning to the metal crutches next to him.

Kori looked down, "I'm sorry. I never wanted anything to happen to you. I thought that horrible part of my life was over. I-"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He said cutting her off.

Glancing down at her hand he narrowed his eyes, "why aren't you wearing your ring?"

Kori looked up at him eyes wide. She hadn't even thought about the ring. Where was it? "Um…well, Roy, I…"

"Right, they took it off you when they admitted you." Reaching to his right he moved a glass of water off the nightstand and picked up the ring. "Here," he said slipping it onto her finger. "That's much better." He added, smiling.

Kori looked down and fiddled with the ring on her finger, not saying a word. She inhaled deeply and looked back up at him, "Roy, I…want to talk to you…I'm-"

"Kori, can we do this later." He said looking up from his watch, "I have somewhere to be."

She knew if she didn't do this now she might never, "But…Roy…I-"

Pecking her lips quickly he stood up, grabbed his crutches and headed towards the door. At the doorway he turned to her, "I really have to go Kori. I'm sorry, this can wait can't it?"

Kori opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. Sighing she gave him a gentle smile, "of course Roy, it can wait."

Smiling, he turned and left.

Kori sighed heavily, "It was not important anyhow, I just wanted to tell you that I don't know if I can go through with this wedding. That, I don't know if I still love you…or for that matter, if I ever did."

Slipping the ring off her finger she set it on the night table, "Nothing important."

  

Heading to her car after leaving from a meeting with her editor Raven leaned against it and held a hand up to her mouth to stifle her violent coughs. What was going on? Sometimes she had a few coughing fits, but it was never this bad.

Opening her door, she sat down and reached into her bag to pull out a cigarette. She was under so much stress between work and the drama that had ensued ever since Robin and Beast Boy came back into her life.

Beast Boy…Garfield…she couldn't believe that she was with him, that they were together. I mean, she would have never thought that she would end up with him, but she was more that happy about it.

She couldn't even describe what she felt when she was with him.

She groaned. Where were those cigarettes!?

Pulling out a pack she flipped it opened and gasped, it was completely empty with the exception of a folded piece of paper. Now she knew she had just bought this pack a day ago so the pack should have been almost completely full.

Curious, she pulled out the piece of paper. Unfolding it her eyes widened in surprise at the sloppy, quick handwriting that covered it.

_Raven, _

_I took out all the cigarettes and through away all the packs at your apartment. I know I should have talked to you first but I didn't want to wait. _

_I want to help you quit, I don't want you to get sick. Smoking is dangerous to your health and if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. _

_I love you,_

_Gar_

Raven sighed in frustration but couldn't help smiling. He really cared about her and he was probably right, though she hated to admit it. Maybe the smoking was the reason she was coughing so much.

It really hadn't occurred to her that that could have been the reason. She knew she could quit whenever she wanted, it was just a habit. Something she did when she was nervous, it would be no big deal to just stop.

Closing her car door she headed back to her apartment.

  

"Gar? What are you doing here?" Raven asked coming up to her penthouse door where Garfield was pacing outside.

Upon seeing her he smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her lips. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

She smiled but quickly turned around as to not cough in his face. Covering her mouth with her hands she coughed violently.

"Raven?" He asked worried.

Recovering she smiled, "I'm alright. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. This is why I want you to quit smoking. It's dangerous."

"I know. I got your letter." She said holding it up.

"I hope you're not mad about that I just thought that…well, out of sight out of mind right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I can quit no problem."

He watched her turn around and head back towards the elevator, "I sure hope so," he whispered to himself.

  

Kori wished she could get up, leave the hospital and just run. Run far away and never stop. Roy had called and said he would be back at 7 o' clock p.m. She knew that she had to tell him. She had maybe fifteen minutes until her arrived, if he was on time.

She was so nervous; she didn't think she could go through with it. No, she had to. What if she was making the wrong choice? That was the scariest part, the fear of making the wrong choice and digging herself into a hole so deep that she would never be able to climb back out.

At this point, Kori wasn't sure what was right anymore. She did know that she never felt as wonderful and free and happy with Roy as she did with Richard. But, what if Richard left her again?

Being with Roy meant safety and promise. She knew he would never leave her; she would be married to him, together forever.

Why didn't that make her happy?

Up until now she never realized it, but safely wasn't the same as happiness.

She didn't know what to do, she just didn't.

"Kori?"

"Huh?" she snapped her head up. She had been in such deep thought that she never even heard the door open.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted?"

Turning to face the person who had entered, she held back a gasp, "Richard?"

"Hey, I-I wanted to apologize about this morning. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I certainly didn't mean to make you cry."

Smiling she relaxed, "it is alright."

"I won't stay long but…how long will you be here?"

"Oh, um a couple more days I believe. Thankfully they are allowing me to actually get up and walk around but I cannot wait to really be able to leave and experience fresh air again."

"Kori I," he hesitated, sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Yes?" she prompted

"Well, I-"

"Kori." Another voice spoke from the doorway.

Richard heard her sigh, "Hello Roy," she said not looking at him.

Richard stood up, "I better get going. I'll see you later," he said whispering the last part.

"Alright," she whispered back before he left.

Roy watched him leave and then walked in and sat down. "What was he doing here?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Roy, Richard was just checking up on me."

"Right," he replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me before? I'm sorry I left but I had a meeting with my physical therapist; have to be ready to walk down that isle with you." He smiled as he said the last part and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Kori smiled and discreetly reached to the side to slide the ring back onto her finger without him noticing that she had taken it off.

"Now, what did you have to tell me?"

Kori forced a smile, fighting back tears. She couldn't do it, she couldn't. No matter how unhappy she was, she couldn't break his heart.

"I wanted to tell you…just, how excited I am about our wedding."

'_Even if I was not marrying Roy, I could never be with Richard, no matter how much I want to. I am far too afraid of my heart being broken again.'_

**_To Be Continued…_**

Chapter 16…

"Roy, we need to talk…"

"Richard…I"

"Raven! Raven, say something… _please_!"


	16. Chapter 16:Without You

**Chapter 16: Without You **

Kori sighed as she looked around the hospital room. _'Hopefully this'll be my last look at a hospital room for a long time.' _

"Hey, you almost ready?"

Kori jumped at the sound of Raven's voice from behind her. She had forgotten Raven had come to bring her a change of clothes to leave in and help her home considering the doctor didn't wasn't her driving for a few more days. "Yes Raven, I'm ready to go."

"I'm so glad that you're finally getting out of here. I missed you."

Kori turned around to look at her and she continued. "I was so worried about you, Kori."

Kori smiled and headed for the door, "well I'm fine now, can we go? I want to feel fresh air again."

  

Kori turned away from the rushing view outside the window of the car to stare at the ring on her finger. _'What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Roy but…I cannot marry him.' _

"…Kori?" Kori head snapped up and she turned to face Raven. "Yes Raven?"

"You okay? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."

Kori stared at her wide eyed; she had been so distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Raven calling her name. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have just been…distracted lately."

"Having doubts?" She asked bluntly staring straight ahead at the road.

Kori stared at her in shock, "wh-what? Doubts? Doubts about what?"

"Your marriage. Your love life." Pulling the car into Kori's driveway she shut off the engine but neither of them moved.

Kori stared straight ahead, "Raven, nothing is wrong with my love life, my life in fact is fine…wonderful actually. It's, it's…" Kori trailed off looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "Oh, Raven!" She gasped feeling the tears burn behind her eyes and then pour down her cheeks. "I am not in love with him, I don't want this wedding. I didn't see it before because I just wanted so much to never be hurt again. Marriage to Roy is safety but it is not happiness…I do not know which I want more."

"It'll be okay Kori, it will be. I promise you that and you know that I'm here for you…I'll always be here for you," Raven whispered in her ear pulling her into a hug. "I know years ago life wasn't easy and sometimes, it wasn't even worth living, or at least that's what it felt like. And I know what you've been through, you have every right to feel scared but…" she pulled Kori back and looked directly into her eyes, "don't let that compromise your happiness. You don't deserve that."

"Raven, I don't know what I would ever do without you. But, I still don't know how I'm going to tell Roy." Stifling a sob she wiped her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him Raven; Roy is a wonderful man who deserves to be happy."

"You have to tell him though; you can't go through with this marriage. It isn't fair to you or him for that matter. C'mon, lets get you settled back home." Opening her car door she came around the other side and opened Kori's door as well.

"Thanks," Kori whispered quietly climbing out of the car.

Stepping inside Kori inhaled deeply, "it feels nice to be home and away from that hospital."

"Let's hope none of us have to go near the hospital ever again. Hey, you want something to eat?"

"Um…sure. I'm not sure what food we have in the house. I doubt that Roy went food shopping in the last week and a half."

"Well, he probably had other things on his mind."

"True, but I bet he did not go food shopping because he is lazy," she said with a smile.

Raven laughed, "don't worry I'm sure I can whip something up. I have gotten better at cooking over the years. Not by much but I cancook **_a few_** things. I do live by myself you know, I have to eat."

Now it was Kori's turn to laugh, "Good thing you're dating a chef."

Raven leaned her head out of the kitchen door and smiled, "yeah that's probably for the best."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Kori sighed, what was she going to do?

  

Setting a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Kori Raven sat down at the kitchen table across from her.

Kori looked at the food then at Raven, "aren't you going to eat as well?"

"No, I'm not that hungry. Eat up alright."

"Are you sure? I do not feel right eating when you are not."

"I told you I'm not hungry. Please eat; you need to gain back your strength."

"Thank you Raven," Kori whispered quietly before picking up her fork.

"Kori," Raven began, "what about Richard?"

Kori's head snapped up, "wh-what about Richard?"

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

Kori looked down at the table, "I-I do not feel anything for him…nothing, nothing at all."

Raven stared at her, "are you trying to convince me…or yourself?"

  

"Hey, about time you got here. I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes. What the hell happened to ya dude?"

"Sorry Gar, my meeting ran late. I got here as soon as I could." Richard froze and just stared at him.

"What?"

Richard shook his head, "nothing. It's just, you look so different."

Garfield laughed, "Ya, well I figured I needed to change a few things so I could blend in."

"I guess with everything going on it never really registered until just now. Normal skin and hair, you look good."

"Thanks, I guess I a lot happened over the years huh?"

"Guess so…well, ready to eat?"

"Always, c'mon." Gar replied motioning for Richard to follow him into the restaurant for breakfast.

  

After having their orders taken Richard turned to Garfield, "So, man, you and Raven?"

"Yeah, I almost can't believe it. I mean I never thought she'd forgive me for-" he stopped and looked off to the right to stare out the window at the speeding cars going up and down the street.

"Di-did Raven tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Richard asked curiously. He remembered when he first saw Raven again. She had told him that she saw Beast Boy again and she was crying because of that. What could have happened?

"When you left-well a lot happened. I didn't mean it. I didn't know that taking that many pills would do that to me. I just thought that it would make me feel better the more I took. I was wrong and Raven was there and I hadn't meant any of it…"

"Gar!" Richard held his hand up to stop him from speaking. He had gotten the first part but then Garfield had just started speaking fast, his words meshing together so Richard couldn't understand him. Whatever he was saying, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"…I never meant to hurt her."

Richard's eyes narrowed, "what did you do?"

  

"Kori! Kori, you here?" Roy yelled from the foyer.

Kori stared at Raven; she wasn't ready to see him yet. She knew she wasn't in love with Roy, and she guessed that on some level she had always known. But, she still loved him, he was always good to her and she didn't want to hurt him like she knew she had to. _'It isn't fair; you can't do this to him…to yourself.' _

"Yes, Roy I am here. Raven and I are in the kitchen." She called back to him. Kori had finished her breakfast over an hour ago and she and Raven had just been talking.

_Raven stared at her, "are you trying to convince me…or yourself?" _

_Kori stared at her in shock. "What? I-I-I..." She couldn't lie to Raven. Even if she couldn't admit it to herself she could admit it to Raven. Crying all over again she gasped for breath, "I do Raven I do I love him. I've always loved him and I never stopped. You just can't stop loving somebody. It isn't that easy. It just doesn't happen like that." She said snapping her fingers. _

"_When he just left, it broke my heart. I wanted to die; I truly did. But it got easy, the pain got less and less until I was only thinking about him when I stopped to think. But I never stopped loving Robin, and I never will." _

"_Kor, I'm not understanding, if being with him is what you want..."_

"_I can't be with him! I've told him that!" she was screaming now. "I'm afraid, scared, I don't want to be hurt again Raven, I can't be hurt again. I don't think I can make it. After I end my relationship with Roy, I'll be alone." She pulled her engagement ring off and set it on the table between them. "I can never be with Richard, even if I wanted to."_

_Looking up at Raven she sighed, "Besides, so much has changed. I'm not the same person I was all those years ago. I'm not Starfire anymore. I'm not that innocent, care-free, joyful person I once was." _

"_You've been through a lot."_

"_No! You're not the same person either. You stopped using you powers, stopped meditating and look you laugh, you cry, your not that same, Raven…you're not. Who says that he's still the same person that we remember, the same person that I fell in love with."_

_Raven stayed silent and looked down at the table. _

"_None of us are, even Garfield, he's grown up. All that we've been through has changed us. Robin and I don't even know each other anymore. He is not **even** Robin anymore!" She screamed the last part before burying her head in her hands. _

"_Kori! Kori!" Raven stood up and sat in the chair next to her. "You're going to have a breakdown if you don't calm yourself down. It'll all be okay, it'll all work out." _

_Kori closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. "Th-thank you Ra-raven, thank you so much." _

"_You have to talk to Richard, Kori. Or you will never be able to live your life. No matter what you do, what you decide, I'm here for you. Me, Gar, Bee, Vic, all of us, we're here. But you have to talk to him, make peace with him if nothing more." _

With Raven's words still ringing in her head she felt Roy kiss her cheek, "How you feeling baby?"

"I'm feeling alright Roy. And you?" She asked looking at his crutches. His physical therapist said he was recovering quickly but it would be another few weeks before he was walking by himself again.

"I'm feeling great." Raven had gotten up and retuned to her seat across from Kori so that Roy could sit down without having to walk any farther.

Spotting the ring on the table Raven quickly grabbed it and got up, "well I have to go. I have some work to do before I meet with my editor again next week." Walking past Kori she grabbed one of her hands and placed the ring in it.

Kori gasped and quickly and inconspicuously slipped the ring on. Trying her best to put on a convincing smile she turned to Roy, "how was your morning?"

  

"Gar…" _'No wonder Raven was upset.' _Richard couldn't believe it. "But you guys are okay now?"

"Yeah, thank God. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't forgiven me. I'm taking her to dinner tonight, and…trying to help her quit smoking."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, I just hope she can quite. I've never smoked but it is an addiction and I'm sure with addictions it isn't easy to just stop."

"Raven's strong, she can do it. It's all mind over matter."

"I know but have you heard her. She's been coughing a lot, and breathing really hard sometimes. I hope nothing's wrong. I worry about her."

"Well, that's normal. You love her; it's only natural to worry about her."

"Speaking of love…you and Kori?"

Richard sighed and put his head in his hands. "She's getting married."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. But, she's happy with Roy, I want her to be happy."

Garfield stared at him. Kori wasn't happy, he could tell she was never happy and he wasn't sure she even wanted this marriage. But, he couldn't tell Richard this. It was Kori's decision what she wanted to do. Only she knew what was right. "You two need to talk."

Richard sighed, "I know."

  

Kori looked out one of the large living room windows into the sky at the setting sun. She looked at the clock, 7:30. She tapped her foot nervously; she needed to do this now. If she didn't, she didn't know if she would ever be able to.

"Roy," she suddenly spoke up and turned towards him, "we need to talk."

"What's the matter Kori?" He asked worriedly taking her hands in his.

She quickly pulled them away and stood up, her back facing him, "No, please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Kori, what are you talking about."

She turned to him and looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "This, I can't do this. It isn't fair to you, or me."

"Kori…"

"Please," she silenced him. Looking down she pulled the ring off her finger. "I cannot marry you."

She stepped closer to him and took his hand. Opening it she placed the ring on his palm and closed his fingers around it. Closing her eyes she sniffled and sighed, "You are a wonderful man Roy Harper, and I will always care for you." Her voice became a whisper. "I cannot do this to you, chain you to me with marriage; I want you to find the woman who loves you that way you deserve to be loved."

Roy stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe this, he wouldn't believe this. His brow furrowed in anger and he roughly lifted her chin up towards his face. Her eyes shot open and locked with his. The hurt she saw in them made her sick to her stomach. "Roy…?" she asked shakily.

"It's him isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"Roy…I, no this isn't about-"

"IT'S HIM ISN'T IT!" He was yelling now. He didn't want to yell at her but he was just so angry. She was leaving him.

Pulling away from him she leaned against the wall, "This isn't Richard's doing, this is mine. Me, all me!"

"Kori…please…he doesn't love you like I do. He broke your heart once before. What makes you think he won't do it again?" He yelled at her, throwing his hands up in the air.

"This has nothing to do with Richard! I can't marry you Roy because I don't love you!" She gasped and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it like that, so mean. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

He exhaled loudly and stared at her, "fine," he replied calmly, "I'll come back tomorrow around noon to get my stuff and I'll leave. I'll be out of your life forever."

"Roy…please, I still want to be friends, I care for y-"

"Cut the crap Kori. We can't be friends." He turned and headed for the door, "I'll come by at noon." He turned towards her, "when I get here, I don't want to see you here." With that he walked out of the house slamming the door hard behind him.

Kori dropped her head and sunk to the floor, tears steaming down her face and onto the carpet.

  

Raven sat on her couch in her pent house legs crossed with her laptop on the coffee table. She was reading over some her editors comments, making corrections and jotting down notes. She looked up at the television in the corner of the room; she didn't know what was on, some Lifetime movie.

She didn't like noise when she worked but she always had the television turned on to some channel on mute. She just liked having it on for some reason. _'Maybe Kori's right, I've guess I have changed a lot.' _

Raven never really thought about how much she had changed over the last eight years before Kori mentioned it today. Now she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. And Kori, she was so worried about her. She was going through such a tough time right now. Raven just wished that there was something she could do anything, maybe-"

She jumped at the knock on her door. Getting up she opened the door, "Gar?"

"Hey, you busy?" Raven just looked at him. "Raven?" Without moving her eyes from his she reached her hand up and rested her palm on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and raised his eyebrow. "Raven, are you okay?"

Pulling her hand away she sighed, "Yeah, you just look so different. I noticed before, but I never really thought about it I guess."

"That's the same exact thing that Richard said this morning. Is it good or bad?"

"No! It's good, you-you look…very handsome." Blushing she looked down. "You saw Richard today?"

"Yeah…yeah we went out for breakfast today. Speaking of food, I was wondering…would you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'd love to." She looked down at her outfit. "I looked terrible. Let me go change quickly and then we can go. Come in and have a seat." He took a seat on the couch, "can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks I'm good."

Raven nodded and turned to head down her hallway. "Hey Raven!"

She turned to him, "you always look beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. "Thank you. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

  

Kori's head shot up and she got up to open the door. She turned to look at the mirror hanging on the wall. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and blinked to clear her vision.

Opening the door she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Richard stared at her, "I-I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I am doing fine. I'll be alright."

"Are you okay? You seem upset. Can I help?"

"No, no I'm fine, truly." She turned to close the door but he pushed it back open.

He sighed, "Look, I know I'm the last person in the world you want to see, but I need to talk to you. Please, come with me…just for a walk along the pier?"

"Richard, I…" She was scared. Anymore time with him, she knew, would just hurt her more in the end. But, she didn't want to be alone. "Alright."

  

Raven sat on her bed, her hands covering her mouth to muffle her coughing so Garfield couldn't hear it. She tried to stop but she just couldn't. Getting up she poured herself a drink of water from the sink in the bathroom. She usually didn't drink the tap water but if it would help she'd do anything.

She drank the glass and tried to breathe regularly again. She sighed with relief when the coughing subsided.

Returning to her bedroom she changed from her sweatshirt and sweatpants to a pair of black dress pants and a purple silk tank top. Slipping on her black heels she pulled her hair out of its messy bun on the top of her head and ran her fingers through it. Pulling it into a neat ponytail she turned to reach for her coat and stopped.

Her chest hurt. It felt tight and she couldn't breathe. She heard her breath quicken and become heavy. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy.

Feeling the blackness take over Raven closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

  

Kori wrapped her coat tighter around her as she gazed out upon the water. The lights of the city making it sparkle.

"Kori,"

"Yes Richard?" She asked turning to look at him; she looked up into his eyes. Though it was dark this was the first time she was seeing them in eight years. He had shown her his eyes before; he had told her she was the only one she had shown his eyes to. It made her feel special to know she had a special place in his heart that no one else shared with her.

Now…it just made her feel sick to think about the past. "I need to tell you why I left you."

"Richard, we don't need to go back into that. It is in the past and I-"

"No, I need to tell you. You need to know."

"I was scared, Kori. Being with me, was putting your life at even more risk than it already was by just being a Titan. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you. And I knew that if we broke up it would always be awkward between us. I couldn't bear that either. So, I left. I thought that was what was best for you. I just wanted you to be safe. But…I couldn't keep you safe and you got hurt anyway."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my life. If it were not for you he would have…he might have…thank you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him before. I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done that's hurt you." Taking her hands he looked down at them and sighed, "What I wouldn't give to take them back."

He stopped and looked at her hands, "where's your ring?" He hadn't forgotten about her engagement. It was all that he could think about. Her getting married, being gone forever. It hurt so much to think about it but he couldn't help it.

Kori ripped her hands away and turned back to the water. "Roy and I are no longer engaged. There will be no wedding."

Richard stood silently in shock. "Kori, what happened? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?"

Kori fought back the tears. "He has done nothing to me. It was me. I cancelled our engagement. It is not Roy that is the horrible person, it is me!"

Breathless, she turned and ran down the boardwalk.

  

Garfield headed down the hallway wondering what was taking Raven so long. He pushed her door open, "Raven! Oh, my God!"

Dropping to the floor he tried to wake her. "Raven! Raven!" Was she even breathing? Placing his fingers on her neck he found her pulse, it was shallow and slow.

"Raven, Raven…please…please wake up. Oh God, Raven!"

  

Finally catching up to Kori, Richard grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Kori-what-"

Richard was cut off by the feel of burning, hot pain as it spread across the left side of his face as Kori's hand connect with his cheek.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME BACK! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING…EVERYTHING!"

  

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had midterms and I've been studying a lot. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. And thank you in advance for reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17: Jade Tears

**I wanted to let everyone know that I finally put up a profile. I worked on it all day on Friday and it is amazing. I want everyone to check it out! I put some of my favorite songs and music videos on it and a little bit about my next fanfiction after I finish this one. Also, I put a little bit of information about the next TEEN TITANS MOVIE (though don't get to excited, it's not really related that much to the 2001 series). But check it out; it's all on my page! Just click on my penname at the top! **

**Thanks, ThexRealxStarfire**

**Chapter 17: Jade Tears**

_Finally catching up to Kori, Richard grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Kori-what-"_

_Richard was cut off by the feel of burning, hot pain as it spread across the left side of his face as Kori's hand connect with his cheek. _

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME BACK! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING…EVERYTHING!" _

With that she quickly whipped around with the intention of running down the boardwalk and home but was stopped by a hand that held onto her forearm preventing her from leaving. "Let me go Richard!" She yelled turning to face him.

"Kori, please!" He begged and she stopped fighting his grip. He sighed with relief, "what happened?"

Kori looked away, "I told…I told Roy…that I could not marry him."

Richard wanted to be happy, Kori wasn't getting married…but she was upset, he couldn't be happy when she was so miserable. He would do anything to see her smile again. "Why?" he asked, his voice a stiff monotone.

Kori turned and look up at him, "because it wouldn't be fair to Roy, for him to be legally bound to a woman who is not truly in love with him. I could not do that to him…or myself. I do care greatly for Roy and I want him to find a woman who will love him the way he deserves to be loved, and I cannot give him that."

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice that same monotone.

Kori looked out into the water, as if she would find the answer to his question in the light waves drifting to the shore. It was growing darker out and the glittering of the moon against the water was becoming more visible, Kori just wanted to stare out into the water forever, to forget everything and everyone.

"Kori?" He voice brought her back and she looked down at the damp wooden boardwalk.

"This shouldn't have happened, if you had not come back I would be marring Roy and everything would be fine." She whispered chocking on her sobs.

"Is that what you want?"

"I do not know what I want Richard! I don't want this. I don't want to hurt anymore!" She could feel the tears running down her cheeks with each statement.

"Would marrying Roy make you stop hurting?" He didn't want to hear her answer but at the same time knew he had to. If marrying Roy would make her happy, he would do everything he could to make that happen no matter how much it pained him know that after they were married she would be gone forever.

"No, I just…I don't want to feel angry anymore. So, I'm forgiving you, I was never able to do that before…but I have to." She looked back up at him, "but not for you, for me."

"What can I do to make it better? To make you smile again?"

Kori once again looked out into the water an ambivalent look on her face. Hesitantly she continued, "I…I'm confused."

"Hey, hey" Richard put a finger under her chin, tilting it upward, "why don't we just try being friends. Let's wipe the slate clean and start over." He sighed, "Why don't we get to know each other as Richard Grayson and Kori Anders?"

She stared into his icy blue eyes for a moment almost as if in a trace before a small smile graced her face, "I would like that very, very much."

  

Raven groaned opening her eyes slowly only to quickly shut them from the florescent ceiling lights. _'Florescent ceiling lights? Where am I?' _ Squinting for a moment she blinked trying to adjust to the harsh lighting.

"Raven? Are you awake?"

She turned to her side, "Gar?"

She felt him grab her hand, sighing with relief he replied, "yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Squirming a bit on the uncomfortable, stiff mattress she exhaled deeply, "lousy. What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Raven, you passed out. When I found you, you were barely breathing." He spoke slowly, starring at the ground. The words coming out garbled as if it physically hurt him to speak them. "You scared me Raven, I though…I though-"

"Don't" she cut him of placing a hand to his mouth. Pulling her hand away from his lips she placed it on her face, over the tubes she felt under her nose.

"The doctors hooked you up to a bunch of machines to help you breathe. The doctor said you lungs looked terrible, he asked me if you smoked. I told him you just quit."

She looked away ashamed. She rarely smoke, how could this have happened? She felt like such a fool. She could have _killed _herself. "Am, am I going to come off these machines?" She dreaded the answer. What if she was stuck on a respirator for the rest of her life?

"No, Ms. Roth, you're going to be fine however I do suggest that you stay away from cigarettes permanently, they've caused you're lungs a lot of damage. Also, for the next few days, just as a precaution, avoid strenuous activity. Don't overwork your lungs for a while, alright?"

Raven nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, we would like you to stay the night; just so we can make sure you're okay. You can leave in the morning. Besides that, do you have any questions?"

Raven shook her head no, "not at the moment, thank you." With a nod the doctor left the room, closing the large wooden door behind him.

Sitting up, she turned to Garfield, "I'm sorry Gar, I ruined our evening."

Garfield starred at her in disbelief, "you're worried about the evening? Raven, I'm just so thankful that you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. You've quite smoking, haven't you?"

"Yes, Gar. I told you I did." She looked down fiddling with one of the tubes, "I'm sorry I scared you, I-I I'm sorry." She kept her head down; she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to walk in and find her lying there. She cringed at the thought.

Garfield placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face so they were facing each other. Leaning down he gently kissed her lips, "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't even want to _image_ what my life would be like without you. I don't ever want to lose you."

  

Walking Kori up her front steps Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, here we are" he said sheepishly.

Kori giggled, "Yes, here we are. Thank you for walking me home. I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome. There was no way I was going to let you walk home alone, especially this late at night." He watched her search for her key and then saw her face light up when she found it, pulling it out victoriously.

Richard chuckled, "same old Starfire…" he mumbled to himself.

Kori looked up at him, "what?"

Richard shook his head, "nothing."

Opening her door she swung her purse onto her left shoulder. Wincing in pain she quickly removed the bag. She placed her right hand on her should and sighed.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. My shoulder is still a little sore from the wound. It has yet to fully heal. I keep forgetting, which reminds me that I must change the bandage."

"Do you need any help or anything?"

"No, no don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "And Richard…"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated starring into his eyes once again, she didn't recognize the feeling she got every time she was with him, but she liked it. He made her feel, not just safe but…happy too. Snapping out of her trace she continued, "thank you. I'm…glad we're friends. And, I'm…I'm sorry I hit you."

Richard gave a light laugh. Leaning down slightly he kissed her cheek before heading back down the stairs.

"Will you be okay getting home?" She called to him.

Richard nodded his head, opening his car door. "I'll be fine."

Kori smiled at his before walking into her house, closing the door behind her.

Looking around the house she suddenly remembered Roy's absence. She felt terrible for hurting him and she didn't like being alone but she let a small smile grace her face none the less. Feeling content she sighed, _'I made the right choice,' _she thought without a single doubt in her mind.

  

"How're you feeling? Glad to be home?" Garfield asked Raven as he held open her apartment door for her to walk through.

"Much better, thanks. It's good to be home." She looked down, saddened, "I'm sorry I put you through that."

Garfield closed the door and smiled at her, "Stop apologizing." Coming over to her he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Raven smiled and leaned against him. Her smiled fading, her eyes wide and staring into space she whispered, "Gar, I…" then froze.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, "I...I…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell Gar what she really wanted to tell him. That she was scared, that she was afraid that next time that happened…she would die. She was afraid to open herself up to him, to be vulnerable, to open her heart to another person. She'd done that twice before and _both_ times she had been hurt. "…Nothing. Never mind, it's not important."

Gar looked at her concerned then relaxed and gave Raven a gentle smile. "Here, you must be starved. I'm gonna go in the kitchen and whip you up something to eat."

Raven smiled, but was unable to look at him and her eyes stayed locked on the ground. "Kori said dating a cook would have benefits. She always poking at the fact that I can't cook." Realization dawn on her, _'Kori!' _"Gar, did you call Kori yesterday?"

"No, should I have?"

"No, I don't want her to worry. She has too much going on in her own life right now. She doesn't have time to worry about mine."

"She still with Roy?" Gar asked over his shoulder as he searched the kitchen cabinets for some pans.

"Yeah, but she's so unhappy. I'm guessing you know that she's-"

"In love with Rich…yeah."

"I just wish she wasn't so miserable. You should have seen her that morning, two days ago, when I took her home from the hospital; she almost had a complete breakdown. She's scared to hurt Roy and scared of being hurt by Richard. She's a sick cycle. I just wish she could find some happiness. I don't want to burden her with my problems; she has to worry about her own life right now." Raven sighed before coming to sit at the small kitchen table.

"I hope everything works out for her. I hate seeing her so miserable, too. But I was talking to Richard the other day. You know, when we met for lunch. He really loves her; I mean I know he's made some mistakes in the past but…who hasn't. He really cares for her and I know she loves him. I can see it."

"I know. So, what're you making?" Raven asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Eggs benedict…vegetarian style." He said smiling at her.

"Will I like it?" She asked dubiously.

He laughed, "you're gonna love it."

  

"Thanks," Kori said to the man behind the Dunkin Donuts counter as he handed her her cinnamon latte. Walking out of the building she inhaled the cool March breeze. It was almost April and the air was becoming warm, sunny, and inviting.

It was a wonderful day and her feelings made it even more wonderful. It was early, only 9:30 in the morning. She knew Roy was going to be at their house at noon and whenever she thought about it she felt her stomach clench. She knew she had done the right thing, but she still felt guilty. Roy was a wonderful man and she never wanted to hurt him. She wanted to be there when he came home, just to apologize and try and smooth things over between them. But, at the same time she felt it right to respect his wishes.

She sighed, she knew that they had bought that house together and within a few days it would be on the market. While it was on the market she would look for her own place, maybe a nice penthouse like Raven had. She didn't need a big house to live alone.

Raven, she had to call Raven and tell her what happened. Karen and Victor too, she had to tell Karen especially considering she was already starting to plan the wedding. She hoped they wouldn't ask too many questions even though she knew that was wishful thinking. She really didn't want to have to talk about it mainly because she wasn't able to admit the real reason she broke it off with Roy to herself.

'_Richard' _she was so glad they were friends again. She hated being angry with him. She always had, but now that he was here, she realized just how much she missed him. Starting her car she headed back home.

  

"Hello?" Raven asked into the receiver of her home phone. "Oh, hey Kori. What's up?"

"Can we meet today? I have some things to tell you about and I do not wish to over the phone."

"Yeah, sure. You want to come over now? Gar's here though, is that okay?"

"Oh yes, in fact he should know as well. I will be by in, umm is an hour alright with you both?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Hanging up the phone Raven turned to Gar who was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, "Kori's gonna stop by in about an hour or so. Is that okay? She says she has something important to tell both of us."

"Yeah, definitely. I haven't spoken to Kori in a while considering the last time I saw her was under terrible circumstances. I'll be good to see her." Placing a plate of tofu eggs and white toast in front of Raven and another across from her for himself he continued, "I wonder what she's gonna tell us though."

Staring down at her plate she replied, "I don't know but by the tone of her voice, it sounds important."

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked him confused, noticing that he hadn't taken a bite of his food yet.

"You first," he answered with a grin.

Sighing Raven took a bite of her eggs and immediately put down her fork.

"Well?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "it's delicious."

"That great! I'm glad you like it cause I have so many other foods that I want you to try that I know you're going to love."

  

Kori sighed as she slid into the driver's seat of her car. She checked the clock on the dash board and closed the door. It was 10:15 and Roy would be coming in a few hours. She so wanted to be here when he arrived to smooth things over and try to make them okay. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she wanted to stay friends with him, she truly did.

However, she had come to the decision that respecting Roy wishes and not being present when he came was best. They would have to speak to each other soon anyway when they went to sell the house.

Pulling out of her driveway she headed towards Raven's house. She knew she had to tell Raven what had happened, she felt it only right. And Gar had every right to know as well considering he was one of her closest friends.

Parking she stepped out of her car and walked up the stairs into the large building and up to Raven's penthouse on the top floor. Knocking on her door she waited for Raven to answer, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Hi Raven," Kori smiled as Raven opened the door, stepped aside for Kori to enter and then closed the door behind her. "How are you?"

Raven averted her eyes from Kori's, "I'm fine."

Kori smiled, "and you Gar!" She didn't know exactly where he was but she knew he was somewhere in the house.

"I'm good Kori, what's up with you?" He called from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Kori sat down Raven doing the same in the chair across from her. "Quite a lot actually. Starting with…my, breakup with Roy."

"Kori," Raven's eyes widened in shock. Gar came over and placed a hand on Kori's shoulder, "you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said exhaling deeply, "it was the right thing to do. I know that now. And, after that incident Richard came by and we are trying to regain our friendship. Though, I am aware that it will not be the same as it once was. Mainly because we are no longer the same people, we are no longer Robin and Starfire."

Raven took Kori's hand in her own, "I'm glad you two are working things out. Do you think there can ever be anything between the two of you other than friendship?"

"I do not know, but…I don't know, it's just too soon. I feel as if I would be being, _disloyal_ to Roy. It is strange, I know and I am not in love with Roy but none the less, it is just too soon."

"I understand, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, I just wanted to know where the two of you stood."

Kori looked up at Gar and then turned to face Raven, "I will let you know as soon as I find out myself."

  

That evening Kori looked around her house, all of Roy's belongings were gone. It wasn't that the house was empty it just felt that way. With all of his items gone, Roy's presence was gone. Though the house felt empty, she was happy she had done what she did. Know Roy was free to find the woman who would love him the way he deserved to be loved, the way she never could.

  

"Richard?" Kori called across the pier. She had gone to take a walk, just to clear her head. She would be starting back up at work soon, after her injuries had recovered. Hopefully, the scars would be minor and she could just cover them up with a little makeup.

It had been a few days after she had made her announcement about her breakup with Roy known to her friends and they had been very supportive and she was thankful for that. She hadn't spoken to Roy in days but was a bit afraid to call him, what if he yelled at her? She knew they would have to talk eventually. Sure she could pay for the house herself, but she couldn't stay. Plus, she needed Roy signature on the form to put the house on the market in the first place.

Richard turned at the sound of his name being called to see Kori running up to him. He smiled and waved her over. "Hi Richard, I can't believe I'm seeing you here again."

"Yeah, I like coming here. It's one of my favorite places to be."

Kori watched him as he watched the water and stood next to him staring out at the ocean as well. "I agree, the water is simply so beautiful. So vast, it makes you feel as if anything is possible."

He turned to her, a suddenly concerned look on his face. "How are you doing?"

Kori closed her eyes and sighed, "I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine, I truly am."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…you've been through so much recently and…I just worry about you."

Tilting her head slightly up to look at him she sighed, "Don't, please don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay. There are just a lot of things I need to figure out. For years I've been going through life, making choices that would help me survive. I think now, it's time I make them because they are the right ones."

"Can I help?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon." He said heading back to the boardwalk.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk, just along the pier. And then I'll take you home okay?" Richard wanted to make it clear to her that he wasn't trying to step over any boundaries. He was grateful that they were forming a friendship again and he didn't want to make her feel pressured or like she was doing something she didn't want to do.

Kori smiled, "I'd really love that."

  

"Richard, Kori!" Taking Richard's hand as he pulled her out of his car she smiled at the sound of Karen's voice. Karen had always been fun, and real. She always could make Kori smile just by saying hi with such energy and vigor.

"Karen, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while." Kori said as she walked up to her and gave her a hug. She looked her over; she looked absolutely beautiful in her black, spaghetti strap, knee length cocktail dress. They, meaning Karen and Victor, Raven and Gar, and Richard and Kori had all decided to meet for dinner. It was the first time in years that they had all been together under good circumstances.

"It's only been a few days," Karen laughed.

"Much too long!" Kori said laughing as well. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around and was pulled into a big hug.

"Victor! It's so nice to see you too." She laughed retuning the hug with the same delight.

"Hey, lil' lady. Raven and Gar are already inside."

Kori perked up even more, "great! I'll go say high." Running as quickly as she could in her red strapped heels that went perfectly with her red halter top ankle length dress she ran into the restaurant.

The place they had decided to dine at was a very exquisite seafood restaurant literally on the water, with vegetarian dishes as well. Richard had reserved a large table out of the back deck over looking the vast ocean. In fact, the restaurant was Richard's idea considering he knew of Kori's love of the ocean. He just wanted her to have a good time and he figured being in an atmosphere she loved couldn't hurt.

  

"So you're starting work again soon?" Karen asked Kori as they waited for their dishes to arrive.

Kori who had been staring out at the dark ocean which was almost invisible next to the night sky quickly turned her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You okay Kor; you seem kinda out of it." Gar asked, concerned.

Taking a sip of her wine she shook her head, "I'm fine." Turning to Karen she smiled, "and yes, I will be starting work again. In fact I have a photo shoot next Monday. I'm modeling a new line of spring wear. It is almost April, just about spring time."

"That's great Kori, I'm so glad you're recovery went so well."

"Thanks Vic, I am too."

"So Rich…how's work going? Any hostile takeovers or anything like that…?"

  

"I'll call you both tomorrow," Kori said to Raven and Karen as everyone prepared to leave. Both girls nodded and Kori rejoined Richard who was saying his goodbyes as well.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled at him. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile."

  

"The pier? Again?" Kori laughed. "We sure do this a lot."

Richard smiled, "yeah, but I know you love it. So how did you like tonight?"

She inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her face that seemed to light up the night. "It was wonderful. We all haven't gotten together in so long. And, with you there it was like we were teenagers again. Just laughing and having fun." She leaned against the pier and just gazed out at the water. "Thank You."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He said turning to face her.

Looking up into his eyes she nodded, he voice just above a whisper, "I did."

Kori stared into his eyes and she couldn't help it, she rested her palm on his cheek. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing her eyes widened and she quickly retracted her hand.

"We should go," she said quickly, heading to his car too embarrassed to look at him.

  

Kori stared out the car window watching the buildings and the shadows of the trees pass by in a rush a black and white light. _'How could I have done that? What's wrong with me?' _Finally really looking out the window she read the passing street signs and realized this wasn't the way to her house. Where were they going then?

"Richard," she started meekly, she voice right above a whisper, "where are we going?"

"We're going back to my place. I want to give you something. I hope that's okay," he asked suddenly realizing that he hadn't even asked her permission.

"Yes, it's fine. But you do not need to give me anything. That is unnecessary."

"No, it is necessary. You need to have this back."

She turned to look at him, "Back?"

  

Pulling up in front of his large estate Richard got out of the car and went to the other side to open Kori's door as well. Offering her his hand, she smiled and thanked him and he pulled her out.

Following him up the stairs to his front door she watched him insert his key into one of the large oak doors. When he pushed open the door Kori's gasped at the beauty of his home. She stepped onto the shinning black and white marble floor of the foyer and looked up at the multiple large, diamond chandlers that hung on the ceiling. Towards the back of the foyer she saw a large winding staircase made of the same exquisite marble. Following the stairs with her eyes she saw that they lead to a long corridor at the top which she guessed lead to others as well. From the railing at the top of the hall, she discovered a person could look down and admire the beauty of this palace in its entirety. _'It must be amazing looking down from up there.' _

"Kori?"

Kori whipped around at the sound of Richard voice. He was calling her from the base of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Ladies first." He replied gesturing for her to go in front of him up the stairs.

"Thank you," she smiled and rested her hand on the banister, listening to her heels click on the stairs as she climbed to the top Richard now next to her.

  

Walking down one of the many corridors on the top floor she felt Richard stop and did the same. "Here it is."

"What's in here?" She asked curiously.

"Some things that I couldn't bear to part with," Pulling out a key he opened the door and pulled it open stepping aside to let Kori walk in.

She stared in amazement at the large room. It looked almost like a comfy den with a couch, a few chairs, and a flat screen television on the wall. The other walls were lined with cabinets and armoires. "Do you come to this room often?" She asked quietly afraid she would disrupt the tranquil feel of the room if she spoke to loudly.

"When I want to think, it's relaxing. I like the feel of this room. I think I get my work done more efficiently in here."

"You wanted to give me something."

"Yeah," he began making his way over to a desk in the corner of the room under a large window, "this," he pulled open a draw and placed something in his palm, closing his fingers around it.

He held out his hand to her and Kori walked closer to him and opened his fingers. She gasped in shock at what lay in his palm. "Richard…" she breathed. "You've had this, this whole time?"

"Yeah, the night I was leaving I went into your room. I wanted to say goodbye. You were sleeping as I knew you would be. I sat on your bed and ran my finger through your hair, over you cheek." Richard spoke in a whisper staring straight ahead, yet looking at nothing.

"Richard…" she whispered again through unmoving lips. She didn't know what else to say.

"You looked so beautiful, so at peace. I didn't want to think about the morning when you'd wake up and I wouldn't be there anymore. I didn't want to think about how upset I was going to make you. I ki-," he hesitated, "kissed you, twice. Once on the cheek and then on your lips. When I got up to leave I saw something shinning on your dresser. It was that necklace. I don't know why, but I took it. No, that's not true I do know why…I want to have something, something real, something I could hold and remember you by. I'm sorry I've kept it all these years."

Kori stared down at the necklace in her hand. She remembered the day she got it at a boutique on the pier. That boutique was long gone now. She held the tear drop shaped light green jade stone in her hand tightly. All the diamonds that twisted around the gem still in tacked. The stone was attached to a thin sliver chain that had snapped and been repaired more times than she could remember. Robin had bought it for her and it was her favorite. She didn't even have to ask him, he just saw the way she admired it and without hesitation bought it for her and surprised her with it that night.

Starfire had kept it on her dresser top so she could always see it when she wasn't wearing it. She saw it as a sign of her and Robin's love and when it had disappeared on the day Robin and left, she thought of it as a sign from some greater force that their love was over. When she saw her necklace gone that same day, she thought it must be true.

Kori couldn't believe that Robin had had it all these years. She wasn't angry after all it was just a necklace now. Kori didn't say anything for a few moments before holding the piece of jewelry back out to him. "Here, it was Starfire's, you can have it now. She's not here anymore to want it back."

"Kori…"

Placing the necklace on the desk top with a light tap she turned and headed towards the door.

"Kori…" she stilled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please take it."

"It's not mine," was her impassive reply.

"Yes it is." He said firmly before turning her around to face him. Hands on both her shoulders he titled her head up slightly with his finger to look her in the eyes. "I see Starfire in your eyes, when you smile, when you laugh. Starfire's still a part of you."

She sighed, feeling tears push against her eyes. "How can that be? I've been through so much. I'll never be that naïve girl again."

He stared at her, confused. "That's not what made you Starfire. What made you Starfire was the way you always lit up a room when you laughed and they way you would always put other people before yourself. The way your happiness just seemed to radiate to other people when you walked into a room or when you smiled. You energy, your light…your warmth, your acceptance, and your love. That's what made you Starfire. It still does."

The tears were falling now and she could feel her body shaking under his steady hands with each gasp of breathe she took. She closed her eyes as she felt him wipe her tears away with his thumbs. Her eyes still lightly closed she spoke in a whisper, "Richard…please…I-"

"Shhh…" he whispered gently, cutting her off.

Keeping her eyes closed she spoke again. "I don't want to hurt anymore." Ignoring the crack in her voice she continued, "I'm afraid, afraid that if I give you my heart again…you'll break it. Just as you did before. If I let myself give into my feelings for you, I could lose my heart in the process. I shouldn't love you the way I do…I am just going to get hurt in the end." The tears falling once again, "I'm scared, so scared."

Pulling her to him he felt her rest her hands on his shoulder and cry into his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her waist. "I won't hurt you again, ever again. I know you have no reason to believe that, no reason to believe my promises…" he trailed off.

Holding her at arms length he brushed a strand of amber hair behind her ear and trailed his hand down her cheek, "I love you. I've loved you since I met you. I love you…more than I ever thought I could love a person. I always have, and I never stopped."

She placed her hand on his cheek and he pulled her closer. She leaned forward, titling her head up slightly. She gently brushed her lips against his. Feeling him kiss back she pressed her lips hungrily to his slipping her hand from his cheek, down his neck to rest on his shoulder. She felt his arms loosen from around her waist and one rested on her hip and the other slid into her hair tilting her head back further to give him better access to her mouth.

Parting for air she leaned her forehead against his. Lightly kissing his lips once again she slid one hand into his hair pulling him closer to her. Trailing her hand down she wrapped both of them around his neck, while both if his stayed in her hair.

Pulling back Richard breathed into her ear, "Do you want me anywhere near as much as I want you?"

Kori's head fell back and she shuddered at the sensation of his breath tickling her ear. "More." She whispered back in a breathy voice.

"That's not possible," he replied, his voice husky.

Kissing her neck lightly he lead her out of the room and to his bedroom across the hall. About to open the door he froze. Turning towards her he grew serious. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kori kissed his lips, her tongue teasing his bottom lip especially, "I'm sure." She whispered without hesitation.

Kori opened the door to his bedroom before pulling Richard inside behind her.

  

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I had planned for this to go up so much earlier but I never had time to finish it. Well, I really love this chapter and I hope you did too. I'm going to have the next chapter up if not before but during my April vacation which is from the 2nd to the 10th. **

**Till then!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm**

Kori awoke to the sunlight shooting in long bright yellow beams onto the large bed through the sheer curtains that covered the long, wide windows on the opposite side of the room that lined the wall. Sitting up she yawned and stretched her arms over her head still dazed from waking up only a minute earlier. Rubbing her eyes she regained full consciousness and gasped when she realized her exposed form. Grabbing the soft navy blue comforter she quickly pulled it over her chest.

As the nights events flooded back into her memory she leaned back against the sliver headboard and rested a hand over her quickening heart. Though nothing in a long time had ever felt so right, she couldn't believe what she had done so soon. It seemed to her as if one minute the two had just started to rekindle their friendship and then the next they were making love.

She looked over at Richard who was sleeping, a peaceful look on his face. Kori smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair, over his cheek, and down his bare, muscular chest. Inhaling sharply she quickly retracted her hand and covered her mouth. How was she ever going to face Richard once he awoke? _'It's going to be so awkward between us now.' _

Getting out of bed she quickly grabbed her dress, undergarments, shoes, and purse and ran into the enormous white tiled bathroom. As quickly and as quietly as she could she dressed. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a hair band which she used to pull her muddled dark amber hair into a messy bun. Tip toeing out of the bedroom she raced down the granite stairs, out the large oak double doors, and down the long driveway until she reached the entrance gate. Gasping for breathe she pulled open the heavy gate and crept through.

Leaning against the gate she continued to struggle for breath as she opening her handbag and pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open she ignored her new voicemail messages and looked at the time. _'7:12 A.M!' _She looked at the sky and saw the multicolor sunrise beginning to fade away into a bright yellow April sky. After calling for a cab she leaned against the gate's iron bars before sinking down to the concrete sidewalk ignoring what might happen to her silk dress. She had too much on her mind to worry about how she looked in her already wrinkled attire.

  

"Thank You," Kori said with a smile as she leaned through the window to tip the cab driver. Smiling at her he waited until she reached the curb before speeding off. Watching the yellow car until it disappeared she then headed up the stairs and went to unlock her door. "What?" She whispered to herself grasping the doorknob. The doorknob was already unlocked, the door slightly ajar. Kori felt her stomach drop, was someone breaking into her house? Was she being robbed? Was someone in there with a gun?

As silently as she could she opened the door and stepped into the foyer. She looked around, nothing was missing that she saw. She turned around to examine the door. It didn't look broken into, maybe whoever was or is here has a key. That would be Raven and-

"Kori!" Kori's eyes widened at the sound of the deep voice calling to her from the top of the stairs.

Turning around she stared at the ground unable to look into his eyes. "Roy," she breathed in shock, "I…how long have you…"

"All night." He said. His tone menacing, angry. "I've been here all night…where were you? Why didn't you come home last night?"

For the first time she looked up at him and then seeing the angry look in his dark brown eyes she looked back down at the ground. "Roy," her voice nothing but a meek whisper, "I...I…spent the night at a friends'."

Roy gave a bitter laugh as he walked down the stairs, "A friend huh? Anyone I know?"

Kori remained silent.

"I thought so." Turning away from her he put his head in his hands. "I can't _**believe **_I came over here to try and work things out with you!"

Kori could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Stepping towards him she went to place a hand on his shoulder. "Roy," before she could finish her sentence he had turned around and grabbed hold of her forearms, hard. Kori squeezed her eyes tight as she winced in pain, "Roy…please…stop…your-"

"Hurting you! Is that it? Am I hurting you! Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me?" He shook her, "do you have any idea! Do you!"

Kori's tears were falling freely now both from fear and heartbreak. Her head fell back as she moaned, "Roy…please stop this…please."

"Kori we can work this out, we can! I know we can we-"

"Roy," she interrupted awkwardly bending her arm to place her fingers on his mouth to silence him. "We can't," she whispered her voice wavering. "Don't you understand Roy; I cannot _**do**_ that to you. I _**can't**_. I'm not in love with you. It would be unfair…cruel of me to marry you, to bind you to me by law not by love. You deserve the chance to find the woman in this world who will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Roy pulled her closer, "I want you." Before Kori had a chance to register what was happening Roy's lips crashed down on hers in a hard kiss. Kori pressed her hand on his chest trying to push him off while she struggled to move her head out of reach of his lips.

He finally pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "you can't tell me you don't want this."

Kori closed her eyes, tired, her will to fight gone, "I don't want this." She felt her stomach drop once again. She knew what she was doing was hurting him, she knew. She didn't want him to be hurt, she didn't but he had to understand. _'He has to know that I'm not doing this to hurt him. That I do love him; I'm just not in love with him.' _

With a grunt he roughly shoved her away and began to storm out the front door. "Roy, wait!" Kori screamed turning around and grabbing hold of his arm. He didn't look at her, he couldn't.

"Roy, please look at me," he didn't. "Roy, please," this time she reached out with her other hand and rested it on his cheek, turning him to face her. She looked up into his eyes, her hand not leaving his cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be angry. I don't want you to become an angry person, because…you are so wonderful, so amazing. I want you to be happy, and you will be." She sighed, "I know it."

Without another word from either of them Roy briskly shoved Kori off his arm and stalked out the door.

  

"Kori, hey. Where were you last night? I called you're house to make sure you got home okay and you didn't answer. I figured you probably didn't get home yet but when you didn't call me back I got worried. I know you always check your messages."

Kori sat down at the small table by the window in the little café that her and Raven met at every Sunday morning. As she sat down she kept her gaze on the black table top unable to look Raven in the eyes. She didn't know what to do, tell her the truth? How would she react? Lie? She couldn't do that; it was a terrible thing to do. Plus she still felt that she had to redeem herself after lying to Raven for years. "I…um, well," she hesitated.

Raven sighed and sat down. Reaching over she tiled Kori face up to meet hers with a finger under her chin. Her brows knitted together as she asked, "Where were you last night?"

Kori's head dropped, "I…I spent the night with-"

Kori heard Raven take a sharp intake of breath and realization dawned on her. "You spent the night with Richard didn't you?" She lifted Kori's head once again so their eyes met. Raven stared at her for a long moment before pulling back and leaning against her chair, her hands dropping heavily to the table. "Kori, you slept with him."

Kori could do nothing but slowly nod her head.

"Well…?"

"Well? I don't know what came over me. But you know what Raven? It felt so right and I don't regret a single moment with him last night. I did however forget to think about what was going to happen in the morning when we woke up."

Raven rested her elbows on the table top and her head in her hands as she stared at Kori unable to believe what she had just told her. She never expected that, though now that she thought about it she should have. They had left together and there was an obvious spark between them. But Kori, for some reason she didn't think Kori would be so bold. "So…what happened this morning?"

A blush formed on Kori's cheeks as she answered sheepishly. "I woke up this morning and he was still asleep. I guess I panicked. I got dressed as fast as I could and got out of his house just as quickly."

"Do you plan on ever speaking to him again?"

Kori gasped, looking at Raven as if her hair was on fire. "Never speak to him again! Of course I plan on speaking to him. True, it will be awkward but, we'll just have to take it as we go."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need anything."

Kori smiled for the first time since this conversation had begun, "I know. So," she said leaning closer to Raven and changing the subject, "where's Garfield?"

Raven grinned, "Gar? This is our thing together. I wasn't about to let _**him **_come."

Kori laughed, "So how are you two?"

"We're good," she said nodding her head, "we're doing great." Raven knew that was a bit of an exaggeration. After her black out a couple weeks ago she had been very preoccupied lately, lost in her own thoughts. Though she knew Gar was there for her she still couldn't bring herself to open up to him completely. As for Kori, she had so much going on in her life that Raven couldn't bring herself to burden her with more problems and worries. "Yeah, we're ok."

  

Grabbing her sweater Kori stood up and left the café with Raven. "I'll see you later, Raven." Kori smiled at her as she got into her car. Heading to her own car Kori watched Raven drive out of the parking lot.

As Kori pulled up to her house fifteen minutes later she parked in her driveway and stepped out of her car. She turned to walk up the stairs to her front door when she stopped short. She felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of her as she stared at the man waiting for her at her front door.

Kori inhaled deeply, "Richard."

  

"Raven? Hey, what're you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

Raven smiled as Gar wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "I just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to. Was that okay? Because I mean if this is a bad time I could-" She began to pull away from him when Gar took hold of her forearms and pulled her to him.

He laughed, "It's fine. I was just taken by surprise. Here c'mon," he brought her toward the bar at the back wall of the front room of the restaurant. "You hungry? Want something to eat? Something to drink?"

Taking a seat on one of the bar stools she smiled at him, "I'll have a cup of tea, thanks. I just had lunch with Kori."

Preparing her drink for her Gar replied, "Yeah I remember. You told me that you two always meet at some café every Sunday right?"

Taking a sip from her cup she laughed, "yeah, some café, the Café Latte, it's actually very nice. I'll take you there sometime."

"How is Kori?" Gar asked leaning over once more to kiss her.

"Well, actually…"

  

Richard turned around at the sound of her voice. When he woke up this morning and found her gone he panicked. What if she really hadn't been okay with what they had done? What is she woke up in the morning regretting the whole thing? What if she never wanted to see him again? He hoped none of those were true but he knew that he had to find out.

That's why he had been standing in front of her house waiting for her to come home. He couldn't help but notice as she stepped out of her car how beautiful she looked in her black knee length denim skirt and light purple tank top. Richard could feel his breathing waver as he admired her slim, model figure.

"Richard," she said again and he could see how nervous she was of him confronting her about this morning. She covered her body self-consciously with her arms as she walked towards the stairs. "I can guess why you're here. I know about this morning I…I just didn't know how to face you." She looked down at the steps ashamed of her actions.

He hesitated, "was it because you didn't…you…_**regret **_what we did?" He didn't want to think that that was true. But what if it was? How would he ever face her again? How could they even at least be friends? How could they ever be more?

She gasped and stepped closer to him grabbing his arm. "No! No, Richard. I don't regret what we did at all. In fact," she removed his sunglasses and looked into his eyes, "I had never been surer of anything in a long time. I guess I just panicked when I woke up this morning. I mean, everything's happening so fast. We were just starting to be friends again and then a few days later we're sleeping together." Looking down she reached into her bag and pulled out her key. Unlocking her door she stepped past Richard and into the foyer, "are you coming in?"

  

"No way," Gar replied leaning on the counter in shock at what Raven had just told him. "They slept together last night?"

Raven sighed, "Yeah. She's confused though. She doesn't regret what they did and she said she wouldn't change it but I think she feels like everything's happening a little too fast. I mean, they aren't even dating. In fact, they just re-became friends."

"That must be hard on her. She's had it so tough for so long. I just wish for once things would go her way."

  

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Kori asked rummaging though the cabinets in the kitchen nervously. She couldn't help it, she was shaking and she didn't want him to notice. She figured if she moved around he wouldn't be able to tell she was having mini spasms every five seconds.

"Kori," Richard said calmly resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I don't want you to be nervous around me. If it'll make you feel better I'll go-"

"No!" She yelled louder than she had intended grabbing his arm. Pulling on him with more strength than she had intended to she fell forward into him. Holding onto his red t-shirt she rested her head on his chest. "Don't go. Please don't go. I'm just scared. I'm scared. I'm so unsure of the future, it's a scary feeling."

Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know Kori. But no ones sure what the future holds. It's not always a bad thing though, not knowing. It's hard yes, but not always a bad thing. It keeps life interesting, imagine how boring life would be if you knew exactly what was going to happen to you next week or next year."

She slid her arms up to his shoulders and around his neck. "Yes, that does sound boring. Safe though." She sighed, "Richard…what are we?"

"What?" He asked confused as to what she meant by that statement.

For lack of any other way to phrase it she repeated herself, "What are…_**we**_? I mean are we acquaintances…friends…more?"

He turned her and held her tightly to him resting his forehead against the back of her head, in her hair, and whispering into her ear, "We're whatever you want us to be. I don't want to rush things or do anything you don't want or aren't ready for. You know that I love you…" he hesitated, "but after everything I've put you through, you don't owe me anything."

He felt her inhale sharply and sniffle. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and rested her cheek on the soft fabric. She felt the tears forming in her eyes again but fought to suppress them. She didn't want him to see her cry, not again.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Everything's going to be okay, please don't cry." She heard him whisper, his tone begging.

"I'm just scared, I mean…" What was she supposed to say? She was scared because she didn't trust him? She didn't want to hurt him. "I don't know." She whispered the last part, her voice barely reaching his ears.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me after everything I've done but…I'm asking you to, give me a chance. I love you so much, and I promise I won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

"Richard," she began, closing her eyes, "don't make promises you cannot keep."

"Kori," he sighed, "I know that I've let you do-"

"Don't!" She breathed out, "don't talk like that ever again."

  

"Garfield? What are you doing here?" Kori asked after she had opened her door as saw Gar standing on her front steps. His brows furrowed in hurt and she fumbled over herself to make him smile again. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," she added, the words coming out as one. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you. Come in, honey." She said smiling and moving a side to let him enter.

Walking in he hugged her and kissed her cheek. He was about her height maybe a half an inch taller but in the heels she was wearing she towered over him by an inch or two. Stepping back he smiled, "you gotta take off those shoes; you're making me feel short again. I finally got taller than you and you do this to me." He faked hurt. He put the white paper bag he had been carrying down on the small table by the door and observed the main level of the house. Almost everything except the big items like the couches, tables, and lamps was in boxes. "I see you're almost finished packing."

Kori removed her attention from the bag on the table and roved her eyes around to peruse the living room, dining room, and kitchen. "Yes, I am for the most part done. I have been packing most of the day. The movers will be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Kori and Roy had signed with a realty company and the house was for sale. They had both agreed to move out and leave it vacant until it sold. Kori was to give a set of keys to the realtor so she would be able to show the house without either of them.

For the time being Kori was to move into Raven's large, spacious penthouse with some of her more important and necessary items. While she looked for another place for herself most of her belongings were going into storage while some of the more valuable items stayed with Victor and Karen. Just to be safe.

"You're dressed pretty nice for a day of packing." Gar observed with a smirk.

Kori blushed and looked down at her outfit. She brushed off her black cocktail dress. The dress hugged tightly to her torso, flared out at her waist and ended at her knees. The top and bottom were lined with lace and the sleeves, which went a little past her elbows, were soft black mesh. "Oh, well…" She laughed sheepishly, "I have plans for later tonight and I…um got ready a little earlier than I needed to." She kicked off her heels and smiled at him. "So, what is in the bag?" Truthfully, she had been dying to know since she had noticed him walk in with it.

"Oh, right." He said suddenly remembering why he had come over. He reached behind him and grabbed the bag. Holding it up he shook it in her face. "It's a surprise for you," he teased. She stared at him oddly, "we always used to have these when we were low on money and a little down in the dumps."

Kori's eyes widened in recognition. "Gar, you did not! Where did you ever find it? It is pretty late at night. I mean I'm sure you could find it somewhere but, not the _**good**_ kind."

"_**This**_," he said gesturing to the bag "is the good kind." He headed up the small flight of stairs with the bag. He smiled to himself and he heard Kori following, her quiet laughter making him feel like a hero again.

  

"Gar this is delicious," Kori said ripping off another piece of funnel cake from the maze of sweet dough on her plate. Her and Gar, when the Titans had first separated, always used to meet just to keep the other company. They always had funnel cake at their meetings. There was a stand on the pier that made the best funnel cake either of them had ever tasted. Soon, it had become a weekly, and highly looked forward to event.

The stand had closed years ago, Kori remembered. She wondered where he had found funnel cake this good. Nothing they had tried after that stand had been as appetizing. It wasn't a big deal but it was something that they shared and she cherished it. She loved Gar like her very own brother. And when they were struggling for money, two funnel cakes for twenty-five cents a piece was a very good deal. Even though it was so cheap and some days they went hungry, they only went to that stand together. The owner, a kind balding old man, soon knew them by name and would give them the funnel cake for free and smile at them sweetly.

Kori smiled happily at the memories. They were like the bright rays of sunshine the broke through the dirty, gray sky once every week for almost five whole years.

"So," she began again, turning to Gar who was seated across from her at her empty kitchen table in her bear kitchen. "What is the reason for this unexpected, yet delightful, visit?"

Gar suddenly turned serious and Kori felt her stomach drop. He leaned forward in his chair, "I just wanted to see how you were. We haven't really talked in a long time. You know… just you and me."

"Yes," Kori replied solemnly, she missed their private time together too. "We have all been very busy."

"Yeah I know, but we should make time. Like we used to do," he motioned to the now funnel cake-less plates. He hesitated before he spoke again. The real reason he had come was to find out about her and Richard and her and Roy and how she was with everything. Hearing it from Raven was better than being in the dark but he really need, for his own peace of mind, to hear_** Kori**_ say that_** she**_ was okay. "You talk to Roy lately?" That seemed like the best place to start.

He heard her sigh, "Yes, we have agreed to sell the house, out last attachment to each other, and part ways. I understand why he does not want to speak with me every again after this is over and I will respect that of course. I wish that we could at least remain friends but he does not wish it and…I do not blame him." She dropped her head.

Gar rested his hand over hers, "Kori, don't beat yourself up okay. You didn't setout to upset Roy and in the end you did the right thing. There's a woman out there who's in love with him and he just has to find her."

"I know."

He pressed on, "and you and Richard? I presume that is who you got all dolled up for tonight?"

Kori blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "Yes, he is taking me out for the evening. A private, _**romantic **_dinner for two and then a drive through the city. I love the city at night, all the lights, it is simply beautiful!"

Gar smiled at how happy she was. He was happy too, she belonged with Richard. He loved her so much more than any other man and in a way that no other man ever could. He hoped that everything would work out and that they would both be happy together for a long time. '_They've waited long enough for their happy ending_,' he thought.

But this discussion brought up another topic that he was hesitant to go into. "I heard about you and Richard, umm a few nights ago, umm…." He didn't know how to say it. Should he have just been blunt?

"Oh, yes I figured Raven would tell you." She felt her cheeks grow hot as a blush seeped into them. "I…I guess, it just happened." She leaned forward and looked into Gar's eyes, she didn't feel awkward around him, they were just too close. "It felt right, Gar. Really, really right. I mean, for once I was not scared or doubtful. I knew I had to just stop thinking. But when I woke up I panicked and had gotten out of there as fast as I could. Then he found me."

Gar leaned forward as well, "then what happened?"

Kori told Gar of there talk and ended by telling him that they were still not sure where or what they were in terms of a relationship but they were…taking it slow and playing it by ear as the saying goes.

  

Kori waved to Gar from her doorway and she watched him get into his car, pull out of her driveway and speeded off down the street. She turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall only to realize that she had already packed it.

Remembering that she cell phone was on her bed upstairs she turned around quickly to race up the stairs but froze a grabbed her head and stomach. She fell to her knees, and held her breath praying that the sharp pains in her stomach and the pounding her in her would stop.

She crawled painfully over to the stairs and sat on the bottom one. Hunching over to try to lessen her harsh stomach pains she closed her eyes and resting her elbows on her knees, rubbed her temples. She breathed in and out in deep breathes.

Soon, he muscles began to unclench and relax and she sighed with relief, leaning back against the stairs for a moment. She stayed like that for a few moments afraid to move and cause herself anymore pain. Slowly she got up and continued up the stairs.

Reaching for her cell phone in the center of the bed she flipped it open and checked the time. _'6:45'_.She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her still queasy stomach. _'At least queasy is better than those terrible pains. Did I eat something bad today? I mean funnel cake never did that to me before so I don't believe it was that. And I only had pancakes for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch. I've been packing this whole day. Maybe I pulled a muscle? That still doesn't explain my head. What's wrong with me?' _

She suddenly felt very tired. She looked at her cell phone again. She had a little time before Richard was coming to pick her up. Slowly she crawled into bed and curled up under her sheets. She sighed, worried, though she had gone over many possible solutions in her head she still had doubt. She had been feeling lousy and nauseous these last couple of days. She had even thrown up yesterday morning after battling a stomachache that whole night. Again, however, just like now, she had attributed it to some food giving her an upset stomach.

But now, that she lay in bed holding her stomach as if to comfort it, she had to admit it to herself. "What's wrong with me?"

**I am so sorry. I know I promised that I would update during April break but I was swamped with work and them I had even more work and a ton of tests when it ended. I finally had some free time to finish this chapter and post it. I really like this chapter a lot and I can't wait to get started writing the next one. There should be about two maybe three more chapters left to the story. Then I'm starting a high school fanfiction. It is going to be amazing I have so many ideas for it. I can't wait to start writing it! I wanted to focus on this story and make these last few chapters really good before I started a new one. **_So look for my new story when I finish this one. It is going to be so amazing that you won't want to miss out. _


	19. Chapter 19: Crashing Reality, Healing

**Chapter 19: Crashing Reality, Healing Hearts **

Kori woke up with a start and fumbled for her cell phone which was lying on the bed next to her. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the time blaring at her in bright blue numbers. "Seven thirty," she said to herself in a raspy voice. Richard would be over at eight to pick her up. Stretching she got out of bed and went over to her large black granite mirror that was hanging on her wall above her dresser. Her dressers were all empty except for her one set of clothes she had put aside for tomorrow.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. _'I have to wash and repack those plates Gar and I used before I got to sleep tonight or I'll forget.' _After that thought her mind began to wander back to the times Gar and her had spend together on the pier having fun and laughing even though they were both going through such hard times. She ran her fingers through her hair, which had gotten a little frizzed and disorganized from her nap. Patting it down she tucked some strands on her right side behind her ear. She ran her hand over her dress to straighten it out and get out any wrinkles that may have formed in it from tossing and turning.

That's when it hit her. She was okay. She felt fine. "See," she said to her reflection. "I'm fine, it was just a fluke, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Now she was reassuring herself and she knew it. In truth, she was scared. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her and she was getting worried. But she didn't want to bother Gar or Raven by telling them of her worries. She knew they were both going through a lot. Starting over, trying to forget the past (or at least work through it). They were together and were happy and she didn't want to bother them with her problems.

Kori's head whipped around to the doorway of her bedroom as she heard the doorbell echo through the almost empty house. She stepped back from the mirror and ran her hands over her hair and dress one more time, just to make sure everything was in order. Then she grabbed her little black purse off the dresser top and threw her cell phone inside. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to regain her composure and then headed down the stairs. She slipped her shoes back on her feet before walking over to the door.

  

"Richard, hello." Kori smiled at him as she opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. He stepped into the foyer and looked around.

"Wow, you got a lot of work done. I wish you would have let me help. I could have rescheduled my meeting. It really wouldn't have been a prob-"

"Richard," she interrupted. She had told Richard when they were talking over the phone a few days ago that she had started her packing and was doing a big packing day today. He had offered to come over and help and Kori was about to say yes just because she wanted to see him considering over the past couple of weeks since they had been together that night, both of them had been so busy at work. Kori was picking up her modeling career again and Richard had meetings, phone calls and paperwork all hours of the day. However, before she could reply to his offer she remembered that he had told her about having a meeting that day to discuss a very important business deal. 'No, Richard that's alright. I thank you for your offer but it is not that much work and it will not take too long. Besides you have an important meeting that day and I don't want you having any trouble at work on my account.' Though he had protested telling her he could change the meeting to a different time, that his clients wouldn't mind, she refused to let him do that. She didn't want to add anymore work to his plate, she never got to see him that much as it was, and she missed that. Being able to see him everyday…

He turned to her, "yeah?"

She sighed and smiled at him, looking him up and down. He looked deliciously handsome in his dark black suite. "I told you," she said coming over to run her fingers over his silky red tie and kiss him lightly on the lips, "that I didn't want you canceling or missing your meeting to help me pack. I was fine, as you can see, I got it all done."

She felt him wrap a warm arm around her waist and reach over to the line of coat hooks by the door and pull a light black coat from one of them. She looked over at the coat and then up at him, her left hand on his chest, her right on his upper left arm. "Fair enough," he replied before stepping back to swing the coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly before pulling her arms through the sleeves and tying the waist band tightly around her in a knot.

Richard turned and rested his hand on the door before freezing. "Wait a minute," he said turning back around to face her.

She looked up at him, nervous that something was wrong. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Without another word she saw him reach into the front pocket of his suite jacket and pull out a large sized black velvet box. She let out a soft gasp when he opened it and she saw what lay inside. "Richard," she was at a loss for words as she looked down at the jade necklace. "I-I, oh Richard," her voice was just above a whisper and laced with tears as she remembered their night in great detail. She had left the necklace there, she had forgotten all about it. Her mind had been so preoccupied lately with the house, her job, her health, everything.

"I thought maybe," he hesitated unsure if he was doing the right thing, "you'd wear it tonight." He knew it was a risk, either she would wear it and everything would work out alright or she would become upset over the whole incident. He never wanted to see her upset again so he prayed to God it would be the first option. He had considered forgetting about the necklace but God did he want to see her wear it again.

She stepped closer to him and ran her fingertips lighting over the stone with the trail of diamonds wrapped around it. Each one shinning brighter than she ever remembered them shine. "Oh, Richard," _'I've been saying that a lot, haven't I?' _She inhaled and exhaled trying to get her thoughts together. She couldn't believe he had brought this. When he had first shown it to her memories of Starfire, the Titans, her friends, the way they were, just came flooding back to her in a barrage and she didn't know what to do. So she tried to deflect them, tried to turn away from the memories and the necklace which had broken the dam causing the flood in the first place.

But now, now, everything was different. It hit her hard, stunning her into shock. She wanted to wear that necklace, she wanted to remember. Everything, good and bad, she just wanted to remember. To be able to look back on those memories and laugh, cry, feel embarrassed…just feel something, feel everything. She knew that she couldn't be Starfire again but Starfire could be a part of who she was now and she wanted that.

She looked up from the necklace into Richard's blue eyes, those eyes that she fell in love with, those beautiful crystal blue eyes. Once she found her voice and broke free of the trance that he always put her in she spoke in a quite voice just above a whisper. "I would love to wear this necklace; I would love to wear it more than anything."

Richard smiled, relief coursing through his veins. Pulling the necklace out of the box, he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. Kori turned around and lifted her hair away from her neck. Unclasping the hooks he lowered the necklace over her and clipped it closed trailing kisses along her neck softly before lifting his head and removing her hands from her hair. Kori, her back still to Richard, fingered the diamond laced gemstone around her neck as her dark amber hair fell around her back and shoulders.

He took her hand in his, startling her. She jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "We should go or we'll be late."

  

Kori walked through the gold bordered glass doors and gasped at the restaurant she had just stepped foot into. The restaurant was massive. Windows covered very inch of the walls so that everywhere you looked you could see the black night sky sprinkled with stars. She looked up at the high vaulted ceiling, at the multiple gold diamond chandeliers. She panned the room looking at the mass of beautifully dressed people eating at large tables with silk, dark green table clothes and large colorful flower arrangements atop of them. She was so mesmerized by the absolute beauty of the place she was standing in that she didn't hear Richard calling her name.

"Kori?" He asked resting a hand on her arm. "Everything okay? Do you not like the restaurant? Because if you don't we could go somewhere else."

"No," she said turning to him and then looking back out at the restaurant, "it's beautiful here."

He smiled, "oh good, I'm glad you like it here. I hoped you would."

At that moment the maitre d came over to them. "Mr. Grayson, Ms. Anders, it's a pleasure to have you both dinning here tonight." Kori smiled at him and saw him turn towards Richard, "I've had the table you requested reserved for you and Ms. Anders." Kori turned to Richard, a questioning look on her face but he merely smiled at her and gestured for her to follow the maitre d who was already moving through the maze of tables that lay ahead of them to the wide granite steps.

Kori adjusted her purse on her shoulder, took hold of the gold banister and followed the maitre d up the stairs, Richard at her side. "What table did you request to be reserved?"

"You'll see."

  

Kori stared in awe as the maitre d led them up those large granite stairs with the gold banisters to another level of the restaurant. It contained the same tables and had more well dressed people sitting and walking around but now as she looked out one of the windowed walls directly to the back of this level she saw that it looked out over a massive man-made lake with a huge water display. The display had water shooting up rapidly from the lake and it changed from blue, to purple, to red, to green, to blue, to purple, to… It held Kori's attention for a long while, had her mesmerized until she looked and saw the maitre d turn and walk over to an elevator on the left side of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked Richard, following the maitre d. Richard didn't say anything but wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him, and kissed her cheek. "C'mon."

They stepped into the elevator and Kori watched out of the corner of her eye as the elevator attendant pushed 'R' and it lit up orange and the doors closed. The elevator was spacious with mirrors covering the floor, roof, and walls. Kori rested her head on Richard's shoulder wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to be close to him but her headache was also coming back and she felt a bit dizzy. She feared that she might fall down to the rapidly rising ground if she didn't hold him tightly, which she didn't mind doing anyway.

The feeling of the elevator coming to a stop made her head feel worse and she snapped her head up and opened her eyes when the device dinged and the doors opened. Before Kori could register where they had stopped a light, cool night breeze wafted across her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply for a second and, combined with the cool night wind, her head seemed to get some relief, some pressure lifting away. With one more deep exhale she opened her eyes and gasped for the millionth time that night, her hand shooting to her neck and touching the jade necklace.

She smiled.

She knew they were going to the roof. That much she had figured out in the elevator. But she hadn't expected what she saw in front of her eyes. In fact, for a split second she thought she was dreaming. The scene in front of her seemed as if it came straight out of a fairy tale, _'or one of the romantic movies like Sleepless in Seattle or While You Were Sleeping.' _ She just couldn't believe it.

She rested her hand on Richards arm and stared out in front of her in shock. "Oh, Richard, I can't believe that you- how did you? This is…" she looked up at the sky and then at the city around her from the view of the rooftop. "amazing," she breathed out.

"I'll leave you two alone, enjoy your evening Mr. Grayson, Ms. Anders." With that the maitre d bowed his head gracefully and turned swiftly towards the elevator.

Kori watched him go before turning back to Richard, "I can't believe you did this."

It truly was an amazing site. The restaurant was located on the top floors of the tallest building in Jump City. The roof was theirs for the night. Richard had seen to that.

Kori walked to the edge of the building resting her arms on top of each other atop the railing. She breathed in the night air and looked at the city. The colorful lights of the city shinned brightly against the black backdrop that was the night. Reds, blues, whites, oranges…she could see it all. Feel the rush of the cars and the fast moving people. Kori had always loved the city for that reason, everything was fast, just a rush.

But as she felt Richard wrap his arm around her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder, leaning towards her to leave sweet kisses along her neck and cheek, the night seemed to slow down. The city seemed to quite down, the sounds of the cars and the stores, and the masses of people vanishing within that second.

And she loved it. She wanted this evening to be slow, to last forever. She wanted to be with Richard, just the two of them, forever.

"Like it?" he asked. And she couldn't believe it but there was doubt it his voice, how could he for even a second possibly believe that her, or any woman for that matter, wouldn't like what he had done for her?

Turning she looked away from the lit-up skyline at the beautifully set table for two. The silk green table cloth had set upon it two, tall, glowing, white candle sticks in silver holders. The large table was set for two. Whine glasses, water glasses, all the silverware for any type of food they could possibly eat, plates with gold borders, and silky napkins matching the table cloth lay atop the collection of plates at both ends of the table. Atop the napkins, two menus lay, choices between the finest, most exquisite cuisine inside.

A distance away a beautifully patterned rug lay on the smooth rooftop. Atop the rug was a white loveseat which was positioned to face not only the city skyline but the beautiful ocean. The view of the water was decorated with lights of whites, reds, and blues, which shone beautifully together against the background of the mountains, black in the shadows of the night and far off in the distance. A table rested in front of the loveseat, two champagne glasses and a plate of chocolates, cookies, and finger cakes covering its top.

"Like it?" She repeated him, looking at him in disbelief that he could ask such a thing, a smile still on her lips. "I love everything you have done for me Richard; you didn't have to do this at all." She blushed sheepishly, "I am hardly worth it."

He held her waist tighter, "you're worth so much more." His voice, which was close to her ear, was a low, sultry whisper. Kori leaned her head against his shoulder, speechless. "C'mon," he said removing his arms from her waist and taking her hand in his.

He brought her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and couldn't help but giggle and reply to his gesture coyly, "what a gentleman you are Mr. Grayson."

Pushing in her chair he leaned down by her ear and whispered, his voice tantalizingly sensual, "and what a beautiful and stunning woman you are Ms. Anders." He kissed her neck and Kori blushed madly dipping her head down. Coming out of her Richard induced haze she noticed her menu and opened it, beginning to look through it as Richard took his seat across from her.

Kori perused the menu in shock, "everything looks so good…"

Richard smiled but kept his eyes on his menu as well, "glad to here it, order whatever you want."

"I don't know if telling me that is the best of ideas, I do love to eat, very much so actually." Kori laughed nervously, blushing at what she had just said.

But she wasn't embarrassed; she was happy, happier than she ever thought she could be again.

  

"So you'll be moving into Raven's place tomorrow?" Richard asked Kori after taking a sip of his wine, the finest and most refined Chardonnay he could get his hands on. He looked over at Kori's glass, she had been strangely insistent on having nothing but water all night. He couldn't help but wonder why. Was she afraid that she would get too drunk and…he would take advantage of her? He stomach felt sick at the thought, he hoped she wouldn't think that of him, _'not that you've given her any reason to think any different.' _

"Yes," she said after swallowing, "the movers will be taking my possessions straight to Raven's to drop off my most important and most needed belongings and then the movers will bring my most valuable items to Karen and Victor's home." She sipped her water, "the rest will go into storage, for the time being."

Richard knew all this already and he asked her once again, "can I do anything to help? You don't have to leave your stuff in storage, you're more than welcome to leave it at my place." In truth, when she had told him she would be staying with Raven, he wanted to tell her to come move in with him.

But he didn't. He knew he couldn't ask her to do that, he knew she wasn't ready for that. Though she said she didn't regret sleeping with him something told him she would have waited if given the chance to do it over.

She smiled, reaching out her hand to take his, "Richard, thank you, you have been offering to help me with everything, and I am so truly grateful but it is not necessary. Storage is fine, and Raven is one of my closest friends, we have been together for years now. We will enjoy living together again." She paused, hesitant to say her next statement. "Of course, this time it will be under must more ideal conditions. And Karen and Victor said they did not mind. There is no need to trouble yourself, really."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," he voice was serious.

She sighed and smiled. She knew what he was doing, what he had been doing this whole time. He wanted to do anything he could for her, no matter how small or large. He still felt as if he had to make it up to her, for everything that had happened. She hated that he felt that way. Though she had realized that she didn't want to forget the past, she did want to put it behind her, and live her life.

She cleared her throat and placed her knife and fork down, whipping her hands on her napkin which lay in her lap. "Richard," her tone was solemn, "when you showed me that necklace today, do you know what went through my mind?"

He looked up from his plate, "no."

"I thought about the past. About when you gave me that necklace." She couldn't help but wander for a moment and think about that event with vivid detail. It had been wonderful and romantic, not what she had ever expected from Robin. "And at that moment I realized that I was wrong. I don't want to forget the past, I don't. It was as you told me, I may not be the same person that I was, but that person is still a part of me and always will be." She paused, swallowing. "It's the way it should be. I want to keep all my memories, good and bad. The past is important to remember but, it is just that, the past… and though I want to remember it, most importantly it is behind me."

Richard stared at her; he didn't know what to say. Was she trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay? That she had forgiven him? At this point he didn't even know if he deserved her forgiveness, if he deserved her. He wanted her, he knew that, but they were entirely two different things.

When he didn't say anything she stood up from her seat, him doing the same thing when she did, and went over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and closed her eyes, listening to the silence. Then she looked up at him. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay. You know that don't you?"

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips softly, "yeah, I do."

  

"Oh, Richard! Look at that!" Kori screamed excitedly jumping up from the loveseat, a bright, beautiful smile on her face as she happily pointed to the sky. Her finger followed a large shooting star as it made its way across the sky in a stream of luminous, white light.

Richard smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little as he grabbed Kori by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. They had been sitting for hours, staring out at the night sky, the city skyline, and the gorgeous, spacious ocean before them. But most importantly, while they stared out at these sights they had been talking, about anything…about everything.

"Wow, amazing," he said slowly, longingly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kori threw her head back and laughed. A moment later she brought her head forward to rest on Richard's forehead. She slid her hands, which had wrapped around his neck, up to cup the sides of his face. Then she turned his head toward the sky in the direction of the shooting star. "I meant the star." Resting her cheek against his she stared at the star with him until it disappeared into the night. Kori wondered where it was going next, what magical places it would pass over.

But at the same time and she kissed Richard's temple and ran her fingers through his hair, she realized she didn't want to be anywhere but here. As long as she and Richard were together she would always have all the magic she needed and could ever want.

  

Raven awoke with a start in her bed, panting heavily. Sweat covered her face, soaking her hairline. She looked around the room. The light of the moon came into the room through the large windows behind her bed and on the wall to her right. Everything was okay, as it should be. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, _'that was a bad one,' _she thought referring to the terrible dreams that had been plaguing her mind since she had passed out and wound up in the hospital. The truth was that since then, Raven had really begun to face her own mortality. Gar had asked her many times if she was okay, if she wanted to talk. Every time she had said she was fine and there was nothing to talk about.

Raven closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face, pushing her hair back away from it.

She knew the truth.

She knew she was afraid to confide in Gar because she didn't trust him, she didn't trust anyone, not even Kori…not fully anyway. But it was different with Garfield. She loved him…was _**in**_ love with him. She had _**never **_felt this way about _**anyone**_, _**ever **_before. It had been different with both Malchior and Alex; it was so much stronger with Gar. She was afraid that if she opened up to him, gave him her heart and poured out to him all her fears…all of herself…and he rejected her, he left her, he cheated on her, he _**hurt**_ her, she would die of a broken heart.

Flinging her covers off she got out of bed and crept out of the room. Kori had moved in a little over a week ago and was just about settled in. Her room was diagonal from Raven's, the room next to Kori being a bathroom and the room next to Raven being a room for anything. Raven's room was built more like a suit and had its own bathroom so the bathroom next to Kori's room was hers. Kori's room was nice though, large none the less with a wonderful view of the skyline, Raven's room having the view of the ocean, and a nice walk in closet.

She tried her hardest to keep the creaking of the hardwood floors under her plush white carpet to a minimum. She didn't want to wake Kori.

Silently she crept through the hallway and down the stairs, into the foyer, and out the door.

It was cold out in the hallway and she hugged herself for a moment, bouncing on her heels to try and warm herself. With jittering hands she then flicked open her lighter, brought it to her lips, and ran it over the end of the cigarette. Taking the cigarette between two fingers and pulled it from her lips and let out a trail of smoke. She sighed and leaned against her front door. This would be her last one. She promised herself…

for the fifth time that week.

  

Raven headed back up the stairs and into the hallway, intent on going back into her room and not coming out until morning no matter what. She was not going to go bother Kori. _'Kori has enough to deal with,' _she told herself.

But as she opened the door of her room she saw that the door directly across from her, which led into the bathroom, was closed but the light was turned on. She wasn't going to give it a second thought until she heard a strange noise come from the other side of the door.

Walking closer she rested her hands on the door and leaned her ear to it. It was the sound of a person vomiting. Kori was throwing up.

She was sick.

Raven's stomach dropped and she leaned her back against the door, feeling as if she was about to cry. She had a bad dream and she had left her room to bother Kori. And here Kori was, sick, and she was going to go through it alone. Raven knew if she hadn't been awake, and heard it for herself, she would have never known. Kori would never have mentioned it, she would have gone on as if everything was ok.

For Raven's sake. And Raven knew she had to do the same.

Turning Raven tried the door…it was locked. She sighed, Kori obviously wanted to keep her out. She didn't want Raven worrying about her. _'Like that's happening,' _Raven thought heading down the hall to the stairs and into the kitchen.

  

Kori stood up shakily, whipping her mouth. She felt terrible. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, her body ached. What was wrong with her? Breathing in and out deeply, she flushed the toilet one last time and whipped her mouth again. And now to make matters worse, her throat hurt and her mouth tasted vile.

She unsteadily got to her feet, grasping the sink for support to keep her standing. She headed to the door. Determined to make it to her bedroom without stopping at Raven's room to look in and see if she was awake.

She wanted to so badly. If, on the off chance, she was, Kori knew she wouldn't do anything. She'd just hope that Raven would see her and ask if everything was okay. Kori wanted her to, so she could tell her everything wasn't okay. That she had been feeling sick for almost a month, viciously sick, on and off all month. She held her stomach and winced, hoping it would pass and she wouldn't need to go back to the toilet.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and stifled a sob, the other hand grasping the door handle.

She was scared, so terribly scared and she wanted someone. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted her best friend to stay with her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But she didn't want to burden Raven with her problems.

Opening the door she gasped. There, right in front of her, stood Raven. A silver tray with a teapot, two tea cups, and some saltine crackers, rested on its surface. Kori looked at the tray and then up at Raven again, she sniffled, "oh, Raven," her voice sounded pained.

Raven swallowed. "I'd ask if everything was okay, but I know it isn't."

That did it. In an instant the dam broke in Kori's heart and mind and she dropped to the floor, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, as the tears gushed from her eyes. Raven got to her knees and placed the tray on the floor. Before sitting down next to Kori and wrapping her arms around her, using her right hand to rest Kori's head against her.

And she let Kori cry, as Raven held her, rocking slowly back and forth, she let Kori cry, whispering in her ear every few moments that everything was going to be okay.

  

Kori drank the tea slowly, the hot, sweet liquid numbing her throat and slowly removing the bitter taste within it. Raven had managed, after some time, to get a shaking, breathless Kori back to her room. Now, the two sat on her bed, Kori under her sheets (on Raven's demand) leaning against her pillow and the headboard, Raven, sitting crossed-legged next to her on the soft comforter.

"Here," Raven said quietly, pushing the plate of crackers closer to Kori, "they'll help settle your stomach."

Kori hesitated, afraid to put anything into her stomach. At this point she was only throwing up water which she preferred. "They'll help," Raven pressed.

Kori took one, and nibbled at it, cautious. "Thank you, Raven."

It was spoken at a whisper, but Raven heard it and looked up from her teacup, "for what? Kori, don't thank me for this. I love you so much, you're my best friend. I will _**always **_be here for you."

"I know." She wasn't sure how to say this next statement but she knew that it did need to be said. "Something has to change Raven. What's happened to us?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, almost sure she knew what Kori was thinking, but not wanting to say it in case she was wrong.

"You've been smoking again."

Kori said it stoically, as a fact. And it was a fact, she could smell Raven, could since she opened the bathroom door. Yet, Raven looked at her eyes wide, shocked that Kori had found out.

She had always been so careful.

And that's when it hit her. She had been heading to the bathroom in her room to wash her mouth and change her clothes when she had heard Kori in the bathroom.

Kori came first. Kori always came before herself and everything else was put on the back burner, and that's the only way Raven would have it. The people she cared about came before anything else.

"Why?"

The question was one word, one syllable. Yet it had Raven tongue tied and falling over herself for an answer.

Then, Raven knew that she was being stupid. Here Kori was, her best friend, needing her help and offering her own as well. Why weren't they helping each other? Why were they keeping secrets, when they could help each other and maybe both have a chance at happiness?

With that thought Raven poured out her whole story, all of it, the fears, the nightmares, everything. And Kori listened. She listened and tried to understand.

And when Raven was done, Kori smiled at her, "you are," she began, "_**the**_ strongest woman I have ever met Raven. I know you're going to be okay." She sat up more and pulled Raven into a hug, "but you're not going to have to go through anything alone anymore. No matter what, I'm here for you, I always will be."

  

Raven breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. She looked up to the window; with the curtains drawn back she could see that it was going to be a gray, cloudy, dreary day. Sitting up she lifted her arms over her head and stretched before looking around the room.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked down and saw Kori sleeping peacefully on her side one arm under her head, the other at her side. Raven smiled, after everything that happened last night seeing Kori so serene made her happy. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed; its blaring green lights read 6:18 A.M.

Raven sighed, she knew she should get up and get ready for work. Usually the only getting ready for work Raven had to do was making a cup of tea, turning on her computer, and sitting on the couch. But today was different. She'd have to get an early start for a long drive and she wouldn't be back until very late tonight, early tomorrow morning. She had a scheduled meeting with her publisher, which she didn't do often considering his office was far upstate. Usually she just talked to him by phone and faxed or e-mailed him anything he needed. But every once in a while a meeting face to face was necessary to make sure they were both on the same page and she knew that… unfortunately.

She considered waking Kori but decided against it. She needed her sleep. No doubt Raven was very worried about her. She wasn't sure if Kori just ate something that didn't agree with her or what but she was very nervous about leaving her alone. Getting up as slowly and lightly off the bed as she could she headed into her room to shower and get ready to leave.

  

Pouring a pot of boiling water into a cup Raven reached for the phone. She dialed and rested it between her ear and shoulder, dipping a tea bag into her cup she grabbed its handle and sat at the small table in her kitchen.

When a very familiar, groggy voice answered the phone she couldn't help but feel her stomach knot and her spine tingle.

"Hello, Gar." She replied, a smile on her face. She loved the idea of having a boyfriend. She hadn't been with anyone in years and having someone like Gar, someone who made her feel like the most important person in the world, made her happy. So very happy…she was so lucky, and she knew that.

So what was she so worried about? What had she been agonizing about for so long, torturing herself over? He was a wonderful man who loved her, not that she could understand why but he did. And she loved him, this should be easy!

"**Raven? Hey, Raven you there?" **

His voice, stronger now, more alert broke through her deep, thoughts. She shook her head, a nervous laugh passing between her lips. "Sorry, Gar. Yeah I'm here. You know I'm going to be out of town for the whole day and I won't be back until later tonight and I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"**Yeah sure Rae, anything." **

She hesitated for moment thinking about the best and most gentle way to say it. She knew as soon as she told him that Kori had been sick last night he would be upset about it, Kori was so very important to him, she really was his sister. "Um, well, last night Kori was very sick and-"

He cut her off, just as she'd expected. **"Kori's sick? Is she okay? What happened?"**

"Yeah she's okay. At least, I think she is. That's why I called. I won't be around today and I'm a lot apprehensive about leaving her here alone. I just wanted to ask if sometime during the day you could check on her, make sure she was okay, or at least call."

"**Yeah of course, what happened last night?" **

Raven sighed, blinking back tears. Just picturing last night, finding Kori crying made her so terribly distressed that she struggled to think of something else, anything else. "She was in the bathroom throwing up and when she came out I could tell she was going to cry and when she saw me," she paused for a moment, "she just broke down."

She heard Gar sigh over the line. Clearly Kori's emotional state scared Gar as much as it did Raven. They both knew how fragile she was, **"oh god, she doin' okay now?"**

Raven couldn't help but glance behind her even though she couldn't see the hallway from where she sat. "She's still asleep. After last night I figured it'd be best to just," she sighed, "let her sleep."

"**You okay?"**

"Yeah I'm okay, just worried is all. She glanced at the digital red numbers on the top of her oven which now read 7:45 A.M." Her meeting was at two and she didn't want to rush and she also wanted to allot time for traffic. She knew she had to leave. "I have to go. I'll speak to you soon. I love you."

"**I love you too. And I'll stop by and check on Kori, hang out for awhile, make sure everything's okay." **

She sighed, this time of relief. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, I hate leaving her like this. I just hope she's okay. I'll never forgive myself if I left her alone and something happens."

"**Hey," **his voice was calming.** "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry. Drive safe and I want to hear how everything went, okay?" **

She smiled over the phone. "Okay, bye."

  

Kori turned over onto her back and stretched her arms out over her head with her eyes still squeezed tight. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room.

Turning to look at the clock on the night stand she saw a post-it note covering the numbers.

_Kori-_

_Left for meeting w/ my pub. _

_Will be back late_

_Call my cell if you need me for anything_

_Raven_

Oh, yeah Raven would be gone for the day, she had forgotten. She hoped everything went well and couldn't wait for Raven to get home and tell her all about it. For now Kori unstuck the note from the clock and looked at the numbers, 9:56 A.M. She looked again in shock. 9:56? She had never slept that late before in her life, she couldn't believe it. She was always an early riser, so early that she considered waking up at eight being late.

Getting out of bed she headed into the kitchen, taking each step slowly and trying not to move her head too fast. She didn't want her stomachache or headache to return and she was scared that it would. She remembered what Raven had told her last night, to have something that wouldn't upset her stomach. _'Have something like toast and a cup of warm water or chamomile tea.' _ Following Raven's orders she put some toast in the toaster oven which rested on the counter and began to boil some water.

  

Kori flipped through her portfolio which she had spread out across the coffee table in front of her in the living room. Sitting on the couch she leaned forward and flipped through pictures and papers. She thought it wise to update and organize her portfolio for next week when she was meeting with a few different agents. She was so excited, her career was finally picking up again since her accident. After taking off those many weeks which she used to rest and recuperate, she couldn't wait to get back into her work.

Looking up at the cable box on top of the television, she saw that it was already 3:45 P.M., she sighed and leaned back. She had been working for hours which, she felt, was enough time on a portfolio.

Putting everything into its proper folders she closed the portfolio and got up to put it back in her room.

  

Kori breathed in deeply, resting both palms on the countertop in the kitchen to steady herself. Her headache was coming back, this time stronger than ever before. She looked up from the white tiles at a spinning room. She turned, her hands gripping her head instantly.

In the next second, before she ever knew what was happening, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the hard kitchen floor.

  

"Kori! Kori, you in there?" Gar yelled to the closed penthouse door. His brow knitted in worry. Raven didn't tell him that she was planning on going anywhere. Though, that doesn't mean she didn't. She could have not told Raven she was leaving the house or she could have run on an errand or something like that. After all, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. Or maybe, she was in there, and she just didn't hear him. Maybe she had music playing or the television was on very loud. _'No, if it was that loud, wouldn't I hear it?' _Or, she could have been sleeping, taking a nap. That might have been it, he thought to himself trying to calm his worries, Raven told him that Kori wasn't feeling well, she might just be very tired.

Pulling a key out of his jacket pocket he slipped it into the locks. "Kori," his voice propelled into the large foyer. He opened the door more and stepped inside.

He looked into the living room, which was a step up on his right, it was empty. Quiet.

He turned to head up the stairs in front of him which would lead him to the hallway where both Kori and Raven's bedrooms were.

And that's when he saw her.

He looked up into the kitchen and saw her lying there, unmoving on the white, cold floor, her dark amber hair covering her face.

"Oh, god Kori!" Rushing to her, his stomach knotted in scared pain, he jumped the stairs and fell to his knees beside her.

"Kori…" this time his voice was breathier, shock overtaking his body and brain. He stared at her, unmoving, not knowing what to do, his head shaking, his mouth opening and closing. "Kori…" he said again, this time brushing her hair out of her face with his hand. Pulling his hand back he stared at it for a moment, _'blood?' _

It registered a second later. Blood…she was bleeding.

Gently he turned her on her back, her left hand hanging limply across her stomach, her right on the floor next to her. He moved his hand slowly to touch the wound on her right temple. She must have fallen onto her right side, he thought. Bending close to her, he sighed with immense relief when he felt her hot breathe on his face. "You're going to be okay, Kor." He said quietly, comfortingly, his hand stroking her hair for a moment before he reached down and picked her up, one arm supporting her head in his arms, the other wrapped around her legs. Holding her close, Gar carried her down the stairs and laid her on the couch before quickly pulling his cell phone from his pocket and calling 911.

  

Pacing the rough, blackened carpet of the hospital waiting room Gar stared down at his cell phone which lay in his hand. He knew he had to call Raven, she would never forgive him if he didn't. But he thought he should wait until he had something to tell her. Which brought his thoughts right back to Kori, what was wrong with her? What had happened to her? Was she sick? What did she have?

He was able to ride with her to the hospital in the ambulance, watching as they put an oxygen mask over her face and hooked her up to an intravenous. But as soon as the ambulance workers rushed her through the sliding hospital doors he was asked by a nurse to wait in the waiting room before she joined the other doctors and nurses who were wheeling Kori down the hall.

He had no choice but to wait here until someone came to tell him what was going on. This was killing him. Kori was his sister; she meant so much to him that coming in through that door and seeing her lying on the floor like that made his breathe almost stop completely. He wanted to do more…felt like he _should_ be doing more…but he _knew_ that all he could do was wait, just…wait.

  

"Excuse me sir, you came in with Miss Anders right?" Gar looked up at a doctor in a long, clean white coat. Her long, black, curly hair was pulled out of her face and into a loose, low ponytail behind her head.

"Yeah," he said tired. He had been too worried to do anything else but pace or sit and shake his leg. "Are you here to ask me more questions, cause I've talked to two nurses already who both asked me the same things and I'm not in the mood to do it again." And it was true. In the past hour and a half that he had been waiting in that room, two different nurses had come by asking about the woman the he had come in which, who they learned shortly after was Kori Anders. Though very close with her, he didn't know the answers to many of the questions they were asking him, about her medical history and her parent's medical history and things of that nature. When it came to hospitals and medical issues, Kori was a…unique case to say the least.

"No," was her calm, soothing reply to his curt, rude statement. "May I ask your name, sir?" She had looked as if she was about to say something else before this question struck her.

"Gar Logan."

"Well, Mr. Logan," she said holding out her hand. "It is nice to meet you. I am Doctor Lilian Stine. I wanted to let you know as soon as possible that Miss Anders is going to be fine. She should come to any moment now. You can go see her if you like. I'll show you her room."

"Thank you," he said, his voice laced deeply with gratitude. She was going to be okay. Thank god, she was going to be okay. "Doctor Stine," she turned her head to the side to look at him, "what happened exactly?"

"I am not entirely sure yet, but I'm having some test run and when I get the results I'll be able to tell you more specifically. Right now, I believe it may have just been exhaustion."

To Gar that did make sense, she might have just been over exerting herself. She had been very excited this past couples of weeks about getting back into work. She was keeping long hours to make up for lost time and he thought that might be what was taking such a heavy toll on her.

"She's in here," Doctor Stine said resting a hand on the wooden door before smiling to Gar one last time and walking away. He looked through the window in the door and saw Kori. Wires in her arms, tubes on her face…again he thought, growing sick to his stomach. She was in the hospital again. He sighed, turning the knob on the door and walking inside as quietly as possible.

  

Kori groaned turning her head to the side, squinting at the harsh lighting illuminating from the ceiling. "Gar?"

He smiled at her, taking her hand, "hey, how're you feeling?"

"I'm," she shifted in the bed, her voice shaky, "a little queasy. Where are we?"

"In the hospital Kori," he struggled with the words, "I found you on the kitchen floor." He touched the bandage on her temple and she winced, her eye squinting, and turned her head away. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking doing that."

She turned back to face him and by the lost, dazed look he saw in her eyes he could tell that she was still coming out of the drug induced state the doctors had put her in. "Where is Richard?"

Startled, Gar stared at her, "I didn't think you'd want me to call him, do you?"

More alert Kori shook her head, "no, you're right, don't call him."

The door began to open and Gar looked over to see who it was.

"Hello Mr. Logan," Doctor Stein said her voice kind and warm, "and Miss Anders, it's good to see you awake. I have the results from the tests we ran and I'd like to talk to Miss Anders about them alone, if you don't mind, Mr. Logan."

Gar looked worriedly at Kori, why did the doctor need to talk to Kori alone? Why couldn't he be there to hear what she had to say? Was it that bad? His stomach hurt and he was so lost in his thoughts it wasn't until Kori shook his arm roughly that he looked at her.

She smiled, though he could tell she was scared of what the doctor was going to tell her she knew she had to be strong. Smiling back at her Gar took her hand, "I'm going to call Raven, tell her what happened and that you're okay now, alright? I'll be right outside the door, okay?"

Kori looked alarmed, "No, don't call Raven. Please, don't call Raven. I do not want her worrying about me."

"She'd want to know, Kori, you know that."

She hesitated a moment, looking down at her hands and playing with her thumbs, "…o-okay."

Gar smiled at her one more time and kissed her forehead affectionately before getting up to leave.

"I asked Mr. Logan to leave only because I wasn't sure this would be something that you would want him to hear from me. I feel that this is something that you yourself would prefer to tell people, in your own way…"

  

Tapping his foot impatiently outside of the hospital he sighed, waiting for Raven to answer her phone. He wanted to get back to Kori as soon as he could. When he had taken out his cell phone in front of Kori's hospital room door a nurse walking by had told him that cell phone use was prohibited in that area. He thought it best to go outside, call Raven, and get some air. "Hello, Raven? Hi, it's me, Gar."

"**Yeah, I know. Did you check on Kori? Is everything okay?"**

Gar hesitated, he didn't know what way to tell her what was going on without her going insane with worry. "Where are you right now?" If she was driving he didn't know if telling her would be the best idea, he didn't want her having an accident.

"**I'm having dinner with my publisher. I got your call and excused myself from the table, now I'm in the bathroom." **Suddenly realizing what an odd question it was she grew worried, **"why? What's wrong? What happened?"**

"Kori's in the hospital, but she's okay!" He said the last part quickly, trying to keep Raven as calm as he could.

"**What! Wh-" **Gar could hear her ragged breathing over the phone and she was having trouble speaking. **"I-is she okay? Oh god I never should have left, I had a bad feeling from the beginning and I knew it was a bad idea. Oh, I'm a terrible friend I can't believe I did this to her I-"**

"Raven!" He screamed into the phone, he couldn't take her saying those things, torturing herself, blaming herself. "You didn't do anything to Kori. She's alright, nothing is your fault here, okay? Please try and calm down."

"**I'm coming home, now. I'll be there as soon as possible." **

"No, Raven everything's okay here. You stay and finish what you have to do. I just wanted to call you because I _knew_ you would want to know."

"**It's just dinner, it's nothing I can't skip out on. He'll understand. Our business is done, this was just to catch up before I left to come home. He won't mind. I'm leaving." **With that she closed her phone and headed back to her table to explain the situation to her publisher. She knew she shouldn't have hung up on him but she didn't want him talking her out of coming home. She needed to be there with Kori, taking care of her if she was sick. She would always be there for Kori, she had promised.

  

Sighing, Gar closed his phone and headed back into the hospital to Kori. He knew why Raven had done that. She didn't want him telling her to stay. He knew it had been futile, she was coming home no matter what she had to do to get here. She was going to be here for Kori, he knew she would be. He just hoped Kori was okay.

  

When he saw Doctor Stein leave Kori's room and walk down the hall he figured it was safe to go in. Upon entering he saw Kori sitting up in bed, breathing heavily, and staring at the sheets balled up in her shaking hands. Her face showed a look of disbelief and she looked as if she was contemplating something very deeply.

"Kori?" When she didn't respond he called to her again, and again…and again. "Kori!" he said resting a hand on her cheek. This time she looked up at him, confused, disoriented. He stared at her for a long moment. "What did the doctor say?"

She just looked at him. "She said I'm pregnant."

  

_**The big question on everyone's mind should be…who's the father???? Well…who do you think it is?**_

**I can't apologize enough for how long this took. I have been so busy. I am so so soooo sorry. I am going to start working on the next chapter immediately. There will be two more chapters and then this story will be finished. But good news!!! After the end of the last chapter in that same post I am putting so excerpts to my next story, which if you look at my profile you will see if a high school fanfiction, romance/drama, Kori/Richard, Raven/Gar, Karen/Victor, Jennifer/Wally, and a few more couples along the way and in between. It's going to be an amazing story!!! If you like this then you will absolutely love the next one!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Tell Tale Hearts Part 1

**Chapter 20: Tell Tale Hearts Part 1**

Gar stared at her, "She said you're pregnant?" He hadn't heard right, he couldn't have heard right. How could Kori be pregnant? Everything was going so great for her, she and Richard were so happy and her career was picking up again, it just didn't seem right.

Kori looked down at her hands and nodded her head, still clearly disoriented by the news. She felt Gar's hand rubbing her back, trying to be comforting but she just felt sick. In truth, Kori didn't know how she should feel. She felt Gar take a seat on the edge of her bed and wrap his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she heard him ask the very question she had been scared to confront. "Who's the father?"

  

Raven pushed the hospital doors open and ran to the information desk. Panting she rested her hands on the countertop, "what room is Kori Anders in?" The attendant stared at her wide eyed for a moment before pulling out a clip board and giving Raven directions.

  

Raven watched Kori and Gar through the small thick glass window in the door of Kori's hospital room curiously, her stomach knotting with dread. What had happened? Kori seemed as if she was in shock and Gar was holding her, whispering something in her ear.

Swallowing she knocked on the door feeling it wrong to just barge in on them. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and rubbed one of her feet against the opposite leg jumping slightly when the door began to creak open.

Gar looked at her surprised; she supposed he hadn't expected her to get here so fast. "No traffic," she answered her breath still ragged. "How's Kori?"

"She's alright, really Raven." She tilted her head to the side. The words were good news, wonderful in fact. But the way he said them, disbelief in his voice, making his words which were meant to be comforting scare her even more. "Maybe you should talk to her," he replied stepping aside to let her enter.

Raven stared at him as she walked inside the room before turning to Kori and rushing to her side. Instantly, she was on the edge of Kori's bed hugging the shocked woman and apologizing her heart out. "I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so stupid! I knew you were sick, I knew something was wrong and I still went! I can't believe I did that to you I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry Kori."

Kori rested her hand on Raven's forearm, "please, do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong."

Raven pulled back and looked at her; she had the same tone in her voice as Gar had. "Okay, what's going on?" She looked from Kori to Gar and back in confusion. "What aren't you two telling me?"

Gar turned to look at Kori who met his gaze with anxious eyes. He hadn't said a word to Raven about anything, leaving it up to Kori. Kori breathed in deeply before resting her hand on Raven's forearm, getting her attention. "I…um…I, please don't be upset with me…" Kori wriggled her hands together in her lap. She didn't know how to tell her, she knew Raven was going to be disappointed at her for not being responsible and not taking the right precautions, and she was going to tell her how this wasn't the right time to have a baby. Kori could just picture it, _'how could you let this happen, you're career's just starting to pick up and you were in such a good place with Richard…'_

Kori's eyes shot open when she felt Raven's warm hand under her chin, lifting her face up so her eyes met Raven's. "You can tell me Kori, I won't be upset with you…" Kori felt her stomach knot, Raven sounded so hurt.

"I'm pregnant," she turned her face away sharply. She closed her eyes tighter when she felt Raven's hand still and slip away.

Then suddenly, she was being hugged. "Are you doing okay? How do you feel about this?"

Kori didn't answer her. She didn't know how she felt. She'd wanted a child, had for a long time but she was so afraid. "I…I don't know yet…"

"Who's the…" Raven knew she was being rude asking at the moment but…she couldn't help it.

Kori's shaky hand rested gently on her stomach, her other hand lying on top of her wrist, "Richard. Richard is the father my baby."

  

"You've gotta stop this Kor," Gar said with a laugh, "at this rate that hospital's gonna start becoming your second home."

Kori smiled, "I know, but you heard Doctor Stein, if I just starting eating better, getting the right amounts of protein and calcium and all that in my diet, I'll be alright."

Gar leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek, "that's where I come in. From this point on I'm putting you on a healthy diet made by yours truly. You won't be going back to a hospital bed anytime soon."

Kori laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, leaning forward she whispered in his ear, "Can you start now?"

"Hah! Yeah I can." He laughed before looking around the room. "Where's Raven?"

Kori pulled away, looked around as well concern in her eyes, "I do not know, I though she was with us?"

Gar turned towards the door, "I'm gonna go find her make sure she's okay."

"No, you get in that kitchen. I'll go find her," Kori said turning him and pushing him towards the stairs.

  

Raven sat in the lobby of her apartment building, her shaking hands fingering a pack of cigarettes. She knew she shouldn't, she knew but after everything that's she's been through these past few days, who could blame her. Besides it'd only one cigarette…what's one cigarette anyway…

Getting up she headed outside, cigarette already between her lips, her lighter already at her mouth. Leaning against a tree, she rested her head back and closed her eyes. She pulled the cigarette from her lips and exhaled deeply before putting it back to her mouth. She glanced at the door to her apartment building every so often, scared out of her mind that Gar was going to come outside and see her. She knew he'd never forgive her if he caught her smoking again.

"Raven?" The sound broke the quiet night air and made her jump. She quickly threw the cigarette to the ground and turned around.

"Kori?" She said relieved, her hand at her neck. "You scared me. I thought you were Gar," she confided.

Kori's face showed no emotion except for her eyes, which were filled to the brim with sadness and disappointment, "When he realized you weren't there he got worried and wanted to go and look for you." Raven's eyes widened. "I told him to stay, that'd I'd get you. I'd hoped you weren't…but I'd wanted to be the one to find you…just incase you were doing…what you were doing." Kori looked away, "why Raven?"

Crushing the toe of her boot on the cigarette she looked up at Kori, grabbing her arm and leading her back into the building, "I don't want to talk about this right now. C'mon, lets get back to Gar."

In the elevator Raven rummaged through her bag, finding a handful of mints she popped them in her mouth. She turned to Kori, "please don't tell him. I'll deal with it; right now's just not the right time. Okay?"

Turning away Kori ran her fingers over the mirrored elevator wall, "okay."

  

"Hey you!" Gar called when he saw Raven and Kori enter, "I was worried about you," he threw the dish towel he had been wiping his hands on on the counter top and made his way over to them. The apartment smelled wonderful and the sizzling sounds from the kitchen gave the place new life. Coming closer he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and leaned down to kiss her lips. Pulling away he rested his forehead on hers, "I was worried about you, everything okay?" He ran his hands up and down her arms, "I know this all must be a shock to you, and you've had such a long day, you've been up almost twenty four hours."

Raven shook her head but sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and he held her, puzzled. He didn't know what to say. Raven didn't usually act this way. They were close, and had been close together before but right now she seemed almost insecure. He shook his head, she was probably just tired and he was reading too much into things. Lifting her into his arms he brought her over to the couch and sat down, Raven on his lap.

He brushed at her hair, pushing it behind her shoulder. Her head stayed tucked into his neck and he felt her arms, which had moved to around his neck when he'd lifted her, loosen and begin to fall down his shoulders. Gar sighed, getting up and resting Raven on the couch. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He brushed her hair behind her ear before taking her shoes off and heading back into the kitchen.

Kori, who had gone to the bathroom to wash up, stood at edge of the hallway and watched Gar take care of Raven. She smiled as she watched him hold her, stroke her cheek, play with her hair, kiss her gently…he was such a good man and it hurt her so much to know that he was going to be so hurt when he found out that Raven was smoking again.

And it hurt her even more not to know why…

  

"Here ya go, ma'm," Gar grinned as he placed a plate of pasta in front of her. It looked amazing. Kori could smell the butter and basil the blanketed the dish. Mingling with the tender pasta were grilled vegetables and feta cheese had been lightly sprinkled on top.

"Gar," Kori stared at the plate in wonder. It made her laugh to think that for years he'd been cooking her amazing dishes and every time they amazed her. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

Gar smiled, sitting down across from her at the dining room table with a plate of his own. "Thanks Kor, it's really nothing."

Kori glanced to her right at Raven who slept on the couch in the living room. "She's just tired, she'll be fine." Gar's voice made Kori jump and she turned back to him in surprise before looking down at her food again. "Of course, right, she's had a very long day and then an equally long night. You both did not have to stay with me all night last night." She had tried to get them both to go home and get some sleep but they had both refused, insisting upon staying with her all night. She dosed off every once in a while but never saw Raven fall asleep once. Once, when she woke up during the night she saw Raven resting on Gars chest while he slept, running her fingers over his shirt. She seemed so lost in thought then, what had she been thinking about? She seemed so troubled lately…

"Kori, we wanted to. Speaking of which," he hesitated, not sure if she was ready to talk about this yet. "Have you decided what you're going to do about…" he trailed off, feeling awkward.

Kori looked down at her stomach, resting a hand over it. "I'm going to tell him, it would be wrong not to. We'll figure out what to do together from there."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I want." She looked up at Gar, "I want a child Gar, I do. But I don't know if having one fits into my life right now. I mean, I was just going to start my career up again and Richard and I, everything is so wonderful between us. But then again, I've lost my baby before. The pain that caused me…I don't know if I could just get rid of a baby, especially after that." She hesitated and her voice became a light whisper as tears filled her eyes, "I do want to have a baby though, and I do want to be a mommy…"

Gar reached across the table and took her hand, holding it tight, "I know."

  

"Oh, gosh, she can't stay there it'll put her in danger." Kori said as she and Raven sat on the couch wrapped up in blankets. They were staying in today, just having a girls day to do nothing of importance and not worry about any of their troubles, at least for a couple of hours. They we're watching some movie on Encore at the moment, a very juicy thriller actually with Jennifer Lopez called Enough.

"Yeah I know she has to get out of Emerald City, but where can she go?" They were both so caught up in the movie that they jumped when the phone began to blare. Not taking her eyes away from the television Kori picked up the phone off the table next to the couch.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice far off, her attention on the movie.

"Hey, Kori? It's Richard."

Suddenly her attention was fully on the phone, "Richard, hello. H-how are you?" She shakily twisted the cord between her hands. It had been three days since she found out about her pregnancy and in truth she had been avoiding him, intentionally not picking up his calls when she saw his name flash across the caller ID.

"I'm fine. I haven't talked to you in a while, I've called and you haven't called me back. Is everything okay?" She heard the nervousness in his voice and she felt her stomach knot up with guilt. It wasn't right what she was doing, she had to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Richard. It's been a hectic couple of days. I-I would like to see you though….soon! I mean, um, if that's possible." She wanted to do this before she lost her nerve.

She winced as her heard his voice perk up, "yeah, that'd be great. That's actually why I called, I really want to see you Kori…"

"Come here!" It was a sudden burst of inspiration. She would be much more comfortable telling Richard here than anywhere else, this was her home after all. Raven could go out with Gar for the night, or even just have some time to herself, she wouldn't mind.

"Oh, um, okay, sure."

"Tonight?"

"Okay, yeah."

"Eight o' clock tonight, I'll have dinner ready."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

Kori signed, resting the phone back on its cradle. She's done it, too late to go back now. "How are you going to tell him?" She looked up to see Raven staring at her.

Kori slumped back down under her blanket and rubbed her stomach, it didn't look any different yet and she didn't feel like she was with child but she was and she knew that she couldn't put off telling Richard any long. "I don't know yet, I'll think of something."

  

Kori set the candles on the table, they were the final touch. She'd asked Gar to make a special dinner for her and Richard, considering she couldn't cook to save her life, and he had dutifully agreed. Raven had also agreed to go out for the night, though she's chosen to go out by herself, not with Gar, and that troubled her. But she'd have to think about it though; right now she had to do this.

Running over to the full length mirror which hung on the back of her bedroom door Kori examined how she looked. She didn't dress fancy, just a loose, knee length black skirt and a purple long sleeved, V-neck shirt. She inhaled deeply; he'd be here any minute. She was still debating whether to tell him before or after dinner. If she waited to tell him after, she surely wouldn't be able to eat, but maybe that was best…

Hearing the doorbell ring, she jumped in surprised before heading slowly down the hall to answer it.

"Richard," she smiled, opening the door fully to let him in. He smiled, stepping in and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Before she could register what was happening he was kissing her, hard and hungry. Unconsciously her hands came up to thread in his hair before sliding down to cup his cheeks.

He pulled away and grinned, "I haven't seen you all week. I have a lot of lost kissing to make up for." He let her go and look around. He'd never been to Raven's apartment and he was curious to what it looked like. It was nice and neat as he's expected but much bigger than he's thought it to be. "This is a great place," he commented shifting the bag in his hand.

Kori nodded, closing the door, "yes, the penthouse. It's very nice and Raven has always kept her home in impeccable condition." Kori looked at the bag in Richard's hands curiously before smiling at him, "maybe I take your coat?"

He laughed, shrugging out of it, "not used to that," he muttered in a sheepish admittance. She laughed lightly, taking it from his and hanging it the closet next to the door. "What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the bag in his hands.

Richard pulled something out of the brown paper and held it out to her. Kori stared wide eyed at the fancy bottle of wine in his hands before wincing subtly. She quickly smiled to cover it, "Thank you Richard, you really didn't have to do that. I'll take it into the kitchen."

"I wanted to, it's your favorite."

Kori winced as she glanced that the bottle. She sighed, _'it is my favorite. He's so sweet. Oh, how am I going to explain to him why I'm not having any? I'm not ready to tell him I'm pregnant yet. After dinner, yes after…' _She smiled at him, "yes, it is."

  

She filled Richard's wine glass with the red liquid before setting the bottle down and sitting across from him. He looked at her, "aren't you going to have any?" He gestured to his glass of wine.

She hesitated, her stomach knotting, she rested her hand on top of his, "I haven't talked to you in a bit, how has work been Richard?"

His eyes tightened as he stared at her curiously, "it's alright. Busy but that's nothing unusual."

She nodded, "have you had a lot of meetings to attend these past couple of days?"

"Not too many actually, I've mostly been dealing with paperwork and the occasional conference via phone, nothing too interesting." He got up, leaving his wine glass on the table and took her hand, pulling her up from her seat.

"Richard…" she hesitated as she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her too him. She looked into his eyes for a second before quickly turning them to the table.

One of his hands left her waist and touched her cheek. He turned her face toward his before placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face up so her eyes met his. "Why don't we talk about you tonight?" She swallowed as he bent down to kiss her but the moment his soft, warm lips touched hers her mind clouded over and the worry disappeared. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. She felt his hands run up her body and into her hair pulled her head closer to his and deepening the kiss.

When she could go no longer without breathing she parted from his lips and rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hands resting on his shoulders. She signed and closed her eyes as she felt his hands stroke her hair. "How are things with work for you?"

Kori had to work very hard to suppress the nauseating shudder that tried to rock through her. She had to fight hard to even out her breathing and settle her stomach. What was going to happen with her job? How could she model when she was going to be getting bigger and bigger with each passing day and probably going to have sore ankles and have to go to the bathroom all the time and have stretch marks and…_'I'm going to hyperventilate if I don't calm down, maybe there is some maternity modeling I can do at the agency when I get…big, with women who are going through the same thing as I am going to be going through.' _"Umm, I'm not sure right now. Nothing much has happened yet." Feeling that that answer was going to lead to a whole new set of questions she quickly added, "maybe soon though."

She pulled away and look up and his quickly before glancing at the kitchen, "why don't we have dinner, yes, lets have dinner." She led him back to his seat, "you sit and I'll get it."

"Do you want help?"

"No," she pushed him into the chair, "I'll get it, and you sit. Please, let me do this."

Kori rushed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter top. She closed her eyes before blinking rapidly to evaporate the tears from her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and breathed deeply in and out…in and out…

She turned to the countertop once again and took hold of a bowl, carrying it to the dining room table. She placed it down in the center of the table and reached for Richard's bowl, "I hope you like this Garfield showed me how to prepare this and I think it is very good." Her hands jittered and her eyes never met his as she pour some of the soup into his bowl before placing it before him and doing the same with her own bowl. She then brought the large bowl into the kitchen. Coming back to the dining room she found Richard standing behind her chair, having pulled it out, Kori smiled and sat down. "Thank you," she replied quietly as he took his seat once again.

"It's Spinach Potage with a little bit of dill and lemon for flavoring. Please try it, if you do not like it I will find you something else, please do not hesitate to tell me so. I know it is a bit, adventurous."

Richard smiled and picked up his spoon, he brought the full spoon to his lips before swallowing. He looked up at Kori with a smile, "it's delicious. You made this?"

She blushed, "Yes. You really like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. I've never had anything like this before."

Kori smiled, taking a spoonful of her own.

  

After finishing their soup Kori removed their bowls, once again insisting that Richard stay seated. "If I'd had any idea that you were going to argue this so much I would have taken you out to dinner." When she saw him about to protest she grinned, "though I'm sure you would have fought me for the check." She put the bowls in the sink before coming back to the dining room where Richard reluctantly sat. She leaned down and wrapper her arms around his shoulders. She kissed her neck lightly, "please, I want to do this for you." She kissed his hard jaw line up to the hallow under his ear, "please let me."

He sighed, how could he deny her and what was the point in even trying to resist? She smiled giving him one more kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to retrieve the main course.

"I hope you like this, Garfield and I prepared this before you arrived. Its lasagna," she pulled back the silver foil, "though of course, as you most likely assumed considering Gar prepared it, it is vegetarian." She signed looking down at the dish, "I do apologize, I am not a very good cook. I can not take credit for this; I simply helped when he needed something."

She felt Richard stand from his chair and she closed her eyes and leaned against him and he came up closely behind her. His hands slid over hers and he took the serving silverware from her. Following her seductive example he kissed the back of her expose neck, his warm breath caressing her ear, and up to her temple. He heard her sigh and he smiled, "let me serve you, you've done so much tonight."

"But Richard-"

"Shhhh," he placed the serving silverware next to the tray and brought her over to her chair. Pulling it out he motioned for her to sit down. He heard her sigh in defeat and he raised her chin so she could see him smile at her.

  

"Did you really like it? Everything was really alright?" Kori asked eagerly after dinner as they sat on the sofa in the living room. Kori lifter her head from Richard's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Kori. Everything was amazing." Smiling, he took her hand and kissed the back of it and then turned it over, kissing her palm. She blushed and he continued, "I can't believe you did all this. Thank you so much."

She held his hand tightly and kissed his fingers, "please stop thanking me Richard. You are too kind." She felt his other hand rest on her cheek and she closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning into his warm hand. She felt his other hand stroke her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Her stomach dropped and she remembered.

She had to do this now. If she didn't she was probably going to lose her nerve and with Richard here she was definitely going to lose her mind, she could never think clearly when she looked into his eyes…or smelled his breathe…or felt his hands on her…

Straightening up she removed his hands from her face and hair, holding his in hers on her lap. "Richard," her serious and nervous tone made him straighten up as well, "I need to talk to you about something very important." She stammered but managed to get the sentence out clearly enough to remove the smile from his face and replace it with a concerned expression.

His hands pulled away from hers and he held her forearms. He looked at her, "Kori, are you okay? You're shaking, what's wrong?"

She breathed in deeply once more before letting out the breath in a shudder.

"Kori…?" he asked again.

She looked away from him; she felt the tears in her eyes. She was just, so scared. What if he never wanted to see her again? What if he blamed her? What if he didn't want to keep it…what if he did? With all these thoughts running through her mind Kori didn't feel Richard's hand gently take her face it their warm grasp and turn her to face him. She opened her eyes and breathed in once again, "Richard…"she breathed out.

"What is it? Please tell me."

She looked into his concerned eyes.

She couldn't keep this from him any longer; it was too late now to wait.

But she shook her head and let the tears blur her vision, "please," she pleaded shaking her head, "please, please, please don't be angry with me."

"Kori," he stared at her in fear not knowing what to do. He moved closer to her taking hold of her waist and pulling her to him. "I won't be mad at you. Just please, tell me what's wrong." He felt her shudder against him and burry her head in his neck.

He held her tighter, "please Kori…"

He couldn't take this much longer.

She pulled away and moved back from his grasp. Shakily she took his left hand in hers. Closing her eyes she held his hand between hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing all his fingers and his palm. She opened her eyes and shuddered once again before looking down at her stomach and slowly moving his hand to rest on it. She gently placed both her hands on top of his.

"Kori…I don't understand…what…" She couldn't look up at him; she continued to stare at their hands. She felt his thumb stroke her stomach gently and she gently ran her fingers over his hand.

"Richard," she exhaled, looking up at him, "I'm pregnant."

She felt his hand freeze and her eyes darted away from his to stare past him, into nothing, she just couldn't look at him. She felt his hand try to break free of hers and she loosened her hands for him.

She could see him pull his hands away and swallow, hard. He stood up and turned away from her, shock stunning him still and speechless. Kori slowly got up but she didn't move toward him, she didn't know if she should. Should she comfort him or give him time? She'd had almost a week to get used to the idea and here he'd had not even two minutes.

She breathed in smoothly but it came out ragged, she fought back tears…fought hard. She had no idea what she wanted to do yet… What if he didn't want her anymore? She couldn't have felt more nauseous. "Richard…" she whispered her voice unsteady and full of emotion. "Please, we'll figure out what to do, we'll sit down and we'll talk about it. It'll be okay. It will."

She saw him close his eyes tight and groan, running his hands over his face and through his hair. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, what that meant.

She didn't say anything in response.

  

Raven stared into the night sky, watching the smoke rings dissipate. She tapped the toe of her boot on the black cement of the deserted parking lot. It was nice here, quiet, just sitting in her car…alone.

She coughed and her stomach dropped. She didn't even want to think what this was doing to her health, she didn't care.

That was it…she just didn't care.

Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. But they kept coming…

Her cigarette fell to the ground…

She cried… her hands covering her face.

  

"Here ya go, Gar." Karen said with a smile handing him a cup of hot tea. He looked up at her from where he sat on her living room couch and smiled in appreciation then saddened he looked down into the cup at the honey colored liquid.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, something was wrong with Raven, something was going on with her, and it plagued him.

Karen took a seat across from him in one of the fluffy arm chairs in the room and smiled at him. "You sure you don't want anything to eat? Vic should be home soon, he's working late today, football season starts soon you know."

Gar laughed, "I'm not really hungry and I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have. And I really don't know much about sports actually, never really been my thing."

Karen smiled brighter and nodded, "me neither but I humor him." Then she grew serious, "Is everything okay, Gar? I mean, I haven't talked to you or Kori or Raven in a long time. Vic and I are starting to feel outta the loop."

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks, it definitely has. We have to get together, all of us. And we will, just as soon as things settle down again."

"Have things ever settled down? Ever? In our whole lives?"

He laughed, "I can't think of any time in particular off the top of my head…"

"Still, we'll make plans soon for the lot of us. I did speak to Kori though, I know she and Roy called off their engagement and broke up. How's she doing?"

Gar sighed, "she's doing okay, she and Richard are really happy. You still speak to Roy?"

"Yeah, he's still in Jump. He's got his whole life here, his job especially. He's got his own place and he's doin' ok."

"Tell him I said hi, will you? I miss the guy."

"Sure thing." At that moment Karen turned her head towards the direction of the door, hearing it unlocking.

"I'm home," boomed a loud, deep voice.

Karen got up and caught Vic before he stepped past the threshold. "How was work?" She asked with a quick kiss.

"Okay, same as always."

"Hey, dude."

Vic turned his attention from his wife to see Gar sitting on their sofa. He smiled, "hey, man. What's doin?"

"Same old, same old. You?"

"You said it."

Karen patted his well built chest and grinned, "I'll get you some dinner and leave you boys to chat."

  

"So, what do you want to do?"

Kori jumped at the sound of his voice and wiped the rest of her tears away, her voice passed her lips as a horse whisper, "I don't know. I thought we could figure it out together."

"No, what do _**you**_ want to do?"

"I really don't know, Richard."

He sighed feeling Kori come close to him and rest her hand on his shoulder and rub his arm with her other. He placed his hand on top of hers. "You're sure it's mine?"

For some reason, that question hurt her. It was a perfectly legitimate question but…did that mean he didn't want it? Was he trying to put the blame on Roy? Did he want to use that as an excuse not to take care of the baby, if she decided to have it?

"Yes," she forced her voice to stay level, "I…I never slept with Roy."

His grip on her hand tightened. This was wrong; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to have more time to be together, get married, and then think about kids. He looked over at Kori whose hair fell around her bowed face and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes tightly. "I need to go."

Kori's head snapped up in fear. "No, please, Richard we-"

He pulled away from her heading for the door. "I'm sorry Kori, I just really have to go."

Her heart stopped and she choked on her tears and they clouded her vision. It felt like the ground had crumbled beneath her feet and she was falling. She was falling with no way of stopping…it couldn't be over. Richard wouldn't do that, they'd fought through so much pain to be together, they could handle this. He couldn't do it, he couldn't throw away what they had, what they were going have, he wouldn't… She covered her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Without knowing what to say she let him walk through her door. He did not once turn back to look at her, not to say goodbye…not to say I love you…

With the slam of the door Kori's knees gave out and she fell to the ground covering her face and the tears fell through her fingers.

  

Sniffling Raven wiped her tears and ran her hands over her face and through her hair pushing it back. She knew she was in trouble, emotionally and mentally in trouble. Her stomach dropped at the thought of telling Gar. But was not telling Gar and putting their relationship at risk worth it? Of course not, and she knew that if she kept this up they were going to grow distant and disconnected…and he'd leave her. She'd lose him…she couldn't lose him.

'_He's so wonderful, he's caring and he's sweet and I love him and…and,' _the realization hit her hard but the acceptance was even harder, _'he loves me too.' _It was in that moment she knew. She knew she had to tell him, she had to let him know that she loved him and tell him her fears.

She was going to open her heart to him, make herself vulnerable. She knew he loved her but in the back of her mind, the part of a person's mind where they try to suppress scary thoughts, the part that housed the thoughts that a person did not want to think about, she feared his rejection….

If Gar rejected her….her heart would forever be broken…

She would never love again.

  

The tears kept falling. Kori closed her eyes hoping to block their path but they kept falling, they found a way through her closed lids. She held her stomach tightly, and squeezed her eyes tighter.

'_I will have the abortion, if that's what Richard wants done I will have the abortion...' _

She cried harder her head resting on the carpet and she held her stomach saying goodbye.

  

Raven leaned against the door breathing tiredly as she turned the knob. The door opened and she stumbled in. She groped the walls for the light switch and flicked it on. Shakily she made her way to the sofa, flopping down on it. She was so tired, so very tired…

  

Kori sat up in bed stretching groggily. For a moment she felt as if she should be worried about something but she wasn't and couldn't remember what it was...

Suddenly the world crashed back down on her as her mind came to complete consciousness. Her whole body shook as she tried to steady her breathing…she wasn't going to cry, couldn't. She'd cried herself out last night, she had nothing left.

Making her way down the hallway she paused at the foot of the stairs. There Raven slept, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, her hair over her face and her arm hanging off the side of the couch. Worried Kori rushed to her, Raven never slept this way, it just wasn't like her.

"Raven?" Kori whispered, pushing her hair off her face. She was out cold. "Oh Raven," Kori moaned worriedly, "what has happened to you?" She called her name again, and again…

Finally, she heard Raven groan and turn her head to the side to hang over the couch. Her eyes opened slowly before she felt her stomach lurch and she quickly turned onto her stomach before she felt her throat grow hot with pain and her stomach continued to purge her system.

"Raven!" Kori screamed jumping out of the way, eyes wide. Having nothing left to eject Raven's exhausted body calmed and her head lolled lazily on the side of the couch. She didn't even seem to realize what she'd done.

Kori moved hesitantly to sit on the edge of the couch and rubbed Raven's back. She leaned over to get a better look at her and quickly pulled her head away. "Raven, how much did you have to drink last night?" The smell of vodka emanated from the dazed woman and if finally registered to Kori that Raven was drunk, very very drunk. "I'm going to take you upstairs and get you changed and into bed, alright?"

Raven didn't say anything but groaned as Kori pulled her up from the couch. She wrapped one of Raven's arms over her shoulders and helped her slowly and carefully up the stairs and to her room. She changed Raven into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. All the while Raven moaned in pain in sickness begging Kori not to tell Gar.

  


End file.
